Blue Blood
by Destiny Rains 13
Summary: ~Horror, Romance, Tragedy, Angst, Drama, Ation/Adventure, Suspense, Mystery~ A vampire who is slowly chaging from who she really is. A demon, the son of a slayer. And a few kids who were caught up in the middle... /Love Triangles^o^/R&R!
1. One cold nightThe meeting of two

Shay: Hi! ^_^ I got this cool idea for a story from my friend Raziel. ^_^ I hope you don't mind me using you in this dude, or Elle. I decided to do this instead of a romance fic (for once XD) lol. Well, read and review ^_^ Oh, and I WANT NO FLAMES ABOUT THE PAIRINGS!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! XD 

Disclaimer- I own Sai and myself. Raziel and Ashton own each other. And Elle and Ellenear own each other! ^o^ 

---------~`*`~--------

Shay silently creeps in and closed the door as quietly as she could. The lights were off. It was around 2am. She sighed and tiptoed to the stairs. 

"And WHERE have you been this late?"

Shay froze at the sound of her yami's firm voice. "Um…N-Nothing, Sai. Nowhere." 

The ancient gypsy sighed and shook her head. "Aibou…Come here." Shay obeyed, and walked over to the couch in the darkness. "Sit down," the teen's dark side commanded. Once again, Shay listened to her yami. 

Sai looked at her aibou, and said in a low voice, "Hikari…Why were you out late again?" 

Shay looked at the ground and bit her lip. This wasn't the first night she had been out late. Lately, she had been coming home, going on her laptop then going out and not coming home till 2 and 3 in the morning. "…I can't tell you…"

"Aibou, you can tell me anything. You know that. And do you know how much Ryou has been worrying about you?" There was a long, awkward silence. "I-…I know." Shays voice was shaky. She loved Ryou, very much, but she HAD to start leaving at nights. "I-I'll start trying to come home earlier…"

Sai sighed, "Better then nothing, I guess. Well, I'm going to sleep. Oyasumi nasai, aibou." Sai got up, stretched and disappeared inside her soul room.

"Oyasumi nasai…" Shay muttered. She sighed, "And I _will_ try to start getting home earlier." Shay got up to go shower, and went to bed with that…_thing, _in her dreams.

------------------------------------------

~DREAM~

---------------------------------------

I cloaked figure stood perched on the corner of a roof. She breathed in deeply, and then exhaled. The February night air was cool. Refreshing. Crisp. The figure looked at the cloud hanging around her mouth and nose. _My nose must be as red as a cherry._ She smiled at the thought, and kind of giggled. Suddenly, she heard a noise. 

The girl turned her head at the sound of a…a cloak swishing? _No, impossible. The only people I know of in Domino City who wear cloaks are Malik, Marik, Isis, Seto and myself. Unless…_she gasped, _unless…some one shares my secret…_

Silently, the cloaked girl jumped down from the roof and followed where she heard the noise coming from. She turned down the street, and keeps walking. 

__

Swish

She gasped and spun around to see the corner of a cloak turning down a corner. _They're going down the alley._ She thought. After a little bit of thinking, she followed the cloak and went into the alley. 

The alley was dark. Cold. Black. _At least I can still see…_she thought _Good thing vampires have to see in the dark. _

"Hello…" She called, "is anyone there?" No answer. Sighing, she stepped over a garbage can, "Hey, if some ones here, please answer me!!" She turned the corner, and, almost ran smack dap into some one…or some _thing_. 

The girl was staring right at a chest. Looking up, she saw a young boy around her age with brown, slightly messed up hair and cold, brown eyes. _Not as cold as Bakura, but not far off._ "Um…Hi."

The boy was quiet for a while. "…What's a girl like you doing in an alley this late? Its probably one in the morning." 

"I would like to ask you the same thing." She replied.

"……." The boy stayed silent for a long time. Finally, the girl broke the silence, "My names Shay." Shay smiled. The boy did not seem very amused. Shays smile faded, and she bit her lip. 

"………You shouldn't give your name to strangers, Shay." The boys' sudden response made Shay jump a little. "Especially to _men _you meet in _alleys _at _night. _Its not safe."

Shay was silent. _Wha…_ Without another word, the boy in the cloak leaped up, and on a nearby roof. Shay jumped again. "What…Hey, come back!" But he was all ready gone. Shay sighed and started out of the alley.

At the end of the alley, she ran into the boy again. He was leaning against the side of the alley. When Shay walked up, he looked up at her. "By the way…" He said, "Don't tell _anyone _you saw me here tonight, got it?" 

Shay nodded, "Okay……Hey! Um…whats your name?" 

The boy sighed, "Im not a fool. I wont tell you my name." He turned to walk away, then added: "How ever…" Shay looked up and he looked over his shoulder, "If we meet again like this…I _might_ just tell you my name. Good bye, Shay." Then, he disappeared into the night.

Shay just stood there. "But…But…." She sighed, and then started to run home. 

---------------------------------------------------

END DREAM

--------------------------------------------------

The young brunette tossed and turned in her sleep, sweat on her brow. The squeaking of the mattress awoke Ryou Bakura, who slept next to his life long friend, and girl friend. He sat up and looked over. 

_She's having another nightmare…_ he thought. _That's the 5th one this week…_he sighed. _At least she's safe in her bed…at home. Then Sai's here…so is Bakura, but that's pretty much it…what can I do to protect her?…_ He sighed again, and curled up in his bed.

"Aishitsue Shay…." he mumbled, and then drifted off to sleep. 

--------------~`*`~--------------

Shay: Hi! ^_^ I hope that didn't suck . *starts singing Girl All The Bad Guys Want* ^o^ Well, Review! ^_~

Oyasumi nasai- good night

Aishitsue- I love you (I think)


	2. We meet again, RazielRaziel&Elle introdu...

Me: Hi! ^_^ Well, here's chappie 2. READ AND REVEIW! Hey! That rhymed! XD

Sai: ………

Me: …oh shut up

Sai: I didn't say anything.

Me: …shut up.

Sai: *sigh* R&R

---------------~`*`~-------------

The next morning Shay awoke to the buzzing of her alarm clock. She groaned and shut the annoying buzzer up. "Stupid clock…" she muttered as she climbed out of bed. Ryou was up a long time ago, and was downstairs eating a piece of toast while he read.

Shay got dressed in her school uniform, which she had died black and gray, and went down stairs. The silver haired boy looked p when he heard someone come down the stairs. "Oh, konnichiwa Shay. Ohayo gozaimasu."

Shay smiled, "Morning Ryukies." Ryou looked Shay up and down, "Shay…why have you died all your uniforms black?"

Shay shrugged, "I dunno. I got bored with the colors I guess." Ryou sighed, "But that doesn't make any-" He was cut off by Shay kissing him. Shay pulled away and looked Ryou in the eye. "Ryou…you don't have to worry. There's no reason for me dyeing my clothes, I'm fine."

"I know your fine, it's just-" She kissed him again, this time pushing him down on the couch and sitting in his lap. Shay pulled away again, "Not another word of my clothes…okay?"

Ryou nodded. "Good…" Shay leaned in and started kissing him again. Ryou pulled away, "Shay…we have to go to…school. Its…" he looked at his wrist watch, "…nearly 7:30. Come on Shay…quite it" Shay got off of Ryou. "Oh fine." She pouted, "Damn clocks…"

Ryou laughed and stood up. "Come on, let's go." Shay grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. After a few more minutes the teens walked out the door.

Shay started to skip down the street, Ryou walked after her, laughing most of the way. _"He was a skater boy, I said 'See you later boy, I'll be back stage after the show…" _Shay sang as she skipped. When they got to school, they went to there class room and to there lil' group of friends. 

Joey was asleep, Yugi and Tristen were in the middle of a duel, Malik was spinning his Millennium Rod and Tea was...dead. Marik, Yami and Bakura had become fed up with her and decided she was better off in the shadow realm. (AN: what can I say…I really hate Tea. ^_^;) And they were just the old members. (AN: ^_^' )

Arwen, a petite young girl with mahogany brown hair and BIG blue eyes was talking to Malik as he twirled his Rod. Faith, a girl around Yugi's height with long jet-black hair and bright brown eyes sat watching Yugi and Tristen duel. 

Shay and Ryou walked over. "Hey guys," Shay called, "konnichiwa." 

Everyone, except for Joey, looked up. 

Yugi smiled, "Konnichiwa, hey guys!" Shay smiled back, "Hey Yug. How's it going guys?"

"How do you think its going?" Malik answered, "Were at school." Malik flicked a pencil and stuck it in the ceiling. "Score!" He laughed, and at that very moment, the teacher walked in. 

"Quiet everyone! In your seats, now! Malik, sit in your chair right! Yugi, I'm looking forward to reading your report." Ms. Jamie Reich was the kind of teacher that was always smiling, especially when giving out homework. But if you got her angry, that wasn't good.

Reich walked to the front of the classroom and gave the class one of her sugary sweet smiles, "I have some news for you all that you'll like."

"What?" Malik said, "You have cancer and only a week to live?" He laughed, and Reich looked at him angrily. "Malik!! That is a HORRIBLE thing to say!! And no, that's not it." You could hear Malik mumble "damn", but she ignored it. 

"Anyway…" The sugary sweet smile came back, "We have two new students today." She walked over to the door and put her hand on the knob. "Please welcome…Raziel and Elle Leonheart." 

Reich opened the door, and in walked a young girl with shoulder length dark brown hair that had red streaks. She had blue green eyes and skin that was nearly as pale as Ryou's. She looked around the classroom, and seemed to be extremely nervous. She wasn't wearing the uniform, instead she had on a black trench coat and black pants. 

Now the boy who walked in was wearing a red and black out fit. Black boots, and a red trench coat. His eyes were cold and brown. And his hair was brown and slightly messed up…

Shay sat up as soon as she saw this. _I-it's the boy I met in the alley!! _Here eyes went wide and her mouth agape. Reich smiled at the sight of the new students. "Class…please welcome Raziel and Elle Leonheart. Elle moved here from Egypt, and Raziel moved here from a city in America." She turned and looked at the two teens, "Is that right?"

Elle nodded. Raziel shrugged, "Yeah, but just call me Raz. Now, where can we sit?"

Reich blinked, "Well…in the back I suppose, or where ever you want. But, don't you want to-"

"Thank you." Raz cut her off and walked to the back of the class. Elle sighed and took a seat between Shay and Malik. Malik ignored her, but Shay turned to look at Elle. "Hello. My names Shay, how's it going?"

Elle turned to look at Shay. "…fine. Hi…" 

_Not very talkative, _Shay thought. "Um…Hey, how would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Elle gave Shay a small smile, "Sure. I'll tell my brother." 

Shay smiled, "Great. We'll meet you-" 

"Shay, pay attention. Stop talking!" Reich had turned around and had her hands on her hips, staring at Shay. Shay sank low in her seat, "Gomen Ms. Reich…"

Reich turned back to the board. Shay blushed. Raz looked at Shay and sighed. _If it's the same Shay I met in the alley last night…_ He sighed again, and went to his paper. 

----------*~*--------

In a few hours the students were outside and in the cafeteria eating and talking with their friends. Raz and Elle sat alone under a tree even though it was in the 30's outside. But still, the two siblings sat under the tree sharing a soda and each eating an apple. After a while of silence, Elle decided to make a conversation with her brother. 

"So, do you like our new school?" Raz shrugged. "It's…okay." Elle looked at her apple, "I'm scared." She looked at Raz again, "This place is okay, but…" She looked at the ground again.

Raz looked at his younger sister through the corner of his eye, "Elle…What did he do?"

Elle looked at Raz in confusion. "What? Whatta you mean bro?" 

Raz sighed. "You know what I mean El," He looked at Elle. "What has…what has he done?"

"You mean father?" Elle's eyes met the ground again. Raz sneered, "He's your dad. Not mine." Raz took a sip of there soda and put it back down on the ground. Elle shrugged. "He hasn't done anything." She looked at Raz again, "Really, Bro."

"Whatever…" Raz mumbled, "He might not have lately, but that's because he knows that _I'm _around to protect you now."

Elle smiled, "Thanks for caring, Bro." Raz shrugged, "No prob." He took a sip of the soda, only to have it snatched away and finished off by Elle. Raz sighed. Elle looked at him, "What? Did you want it?"

Raz shook his head. "No. It's…nothing." Elle shrugged, "All right." And took another bite of her apple.

Raz looked up, "What the Hell…" Elle looked up to see Shay, Yugi and Ryou walking over.

"Oh…" Elle said, "I forgot to tell you, that this girl I sit next to invited us to sit with her and her friends…" Raz sighed and looked at the ground. 

Shay walked up to the siblings, "Hi. How's it going?" 

"Fine." Raz said with out looking up, "Why are you here?"

Shay scowled, "I just wanted to make friends with ya." She smiled and looked at Elle, "How's it going Elle?"

"…Good." Elle said in a meek voice. Shay nodded, "Okay…" There was silence for a while. Yugi broke the silence, "So, where do you live? Maybe we could get together after school, what do you say?"

Shay smiled, "Good idea, Yug-"

"No." Raz cut her off, and everyone looked at him. Shay looked disappointed, "Well why not?"

"Because. We can't. And we never can, so don't ask again." Shay looked at the ground, "But-"

"The answer is _no_." Raz looked at Shay. Shay scowled. Raz scowled back. Scowls turned to glares. Yugi looked at Ryou. Ryou sighed, "Shay…come on."

Shay shook her head, "No. I want to talk to him for a sec, do you mind Ryou?" She looked at Ryou. Ryou blinked, then nodded. Yugi and Ryou walked away. Elle looked at her brother. "Bro…should I stay?"

Raz kept on glaring at Shay, "No. Let her say what she has to say to me." He looked at Elle, "This won't take very long." Elle nodded, got up, and walked away.

Raz looked at Shay, "Okay, make this quick. What do you want?"

Shay glared, "You don't have to be so rude. And I need to talk to you." Her tone and face softened, "Please?"

Raz didn't give up on his glare, but nodded. Shay nodded, and started, "Listen…I know you're the one I ran into last night." Raz sighed and looked at the ground, Shay ignored it and went on, "I want to know…why were you out last night?"

Raz got up, "I don't have to tell you anything." He started to walk off, but Shay grabbed him. "Raz! Come on, please?" Raz tore his arm away from her, "Don't touch me, please." 

Shay looked down, "Gomen." Raz sighed, "Don't apologize." Shay nodded. "All right." She looked up at him. Raz folded his arms across his chest, "Well…what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Listen…will you please, _please _be our friend?" Shay begged. Raz sighed AGAIN, "I don't need friends." Shay sighed this time, "Yes you do. Everyone need's friends."

"I have Elle, that's all I need"

"That's not true."

"Yes it is" 

"Is not." Shay stood up. "Your sister isn't enough. You need _friends_." Raz sighed, "Okay, whatever. I'll be your friend for a while." Shay smiled, "Great!! Thanks!" She jumped up and threw her arms around him. 

"Um…Get off me, please." Shay pulled away. Raz blushed a little, so did Shay, "Opps…I-I'm sorry." Raz shook his head, "N-No problem…" Then hurried off before Shay could say another word.

Elle met Raz after he walked out. She smiled and walked up to him, "Hey bro…" She noticed the pink tint on his cheeks and smirked. "So…what did ya talk about?"

Raz looked at Elle, "Whatta ya mean, El?" Elle kept on smirking, "Nothing." Raz sighed, "Were just friends, okay? I mean…we just met, Elle. Seriously."

Elle nodded, "Sure Bro." raz sighed, Elle laughed, and they both walked off.

Mean while, Shay walked up to her friends. Faith looked at Shay and smiled, "Why do you look so happy?" Shay looked at Faith, "Whats that supposed to mean?"  
  
Faith laughed, "Nothing. You just seem happier then usual." Shay shrugged, "No reason." Then walked over to Ryou, and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Malik rolled his eyes, "Oh please, spare us." Shay glared at him. "Shut up, Malik." Malik glared back at Shay. Shay looked away, and Malik smirked. Faith rolled her eyes and Arwen sighed. Tristen and Joey were to busy eating to notice, and Yugi and Ryou just stayed silent.

"Hey," Ryou piped up, "Why don't we all meet together after school? You know, to do our home work or something?"

"Sorry Ryou," Yugi said, "I have to help Grandpa in the shop after school. Maybe next time."

Ryou shook it off, "Its all right, Yugi." He looked around, "Anyone else?"

"I can't make it." Malik said, "I don't want to go." Shay sighed and Ryou shook his head. "All right, that's fine Malik."

"Sorry, I have Cheer-leading practice after school." Shay looked at Arwen, who had become extremely popular ever since she moved to there school. "Neither can Tristen," She said, giving an answer for her cousin, "His mom told him to go strait home after school." Tristen shot a look at Arwen, who smiled sweetly. 

"Sorry, Bakura." Joey said after swallowing his mouthful of a candy bar, "I can't make it either." Ryou smiled, "Okay."

Shay looked at Faith, "Faithy? Can you make it?" 

Faith shook her head, "Afraid I can't, Shay. Sorry. I'm doing something with Seto-San after school." Shay smiled, "That's all right." Then she smirked, "Whatcha gonna be doing?"

Faith blushed and Ryou looked up at Shay, "Shay, don't tease Faith." Shay nodded, "Gomen Faithy."

Faith smiled, "No problem." So, as it turned out, no one could make it after school. They all sat in silence for the rest of lunch, but, since they had different classes for the rest of the day, agreed to meet in front of the school and walk home together. 

So…after school, they met in front of the school. Shay and Ryou accidentally bumped into Raz, who was alone. 

"Oh," Shay said, realizing who it was, "Hey Raz." She looked around, "Um…Where's Elle?"

Raz looked at Shay, "She got sick after lunch and went home." Shay nodded, "Oh, well, do you think you would like to meet me and Ryou later?"

Raz shook his head, "Afraid I can't. I gotta get home, see ya later." And with that, he ran off.

"Um…Ja Ne…" Shay was confused. _I wonder why he was in such a hurry…_

Raz ran the whole way home, his coat billowing in the wind behind him. He stopped in front of a small house with a screen door. _I hope Elle's okay…_ He thought, then walked up the steps.

Right when Raz reached out to open the door, he heard someone yell, but it wasn't in any language he knew. _It must be Egyptian…_ Raz thought, _ah crap…_ Without thinking he threw the door open, and raz inside. 

There was no one down stairs, so he looked at the stars, then started up them. All was quiet for a while, then there was more yelling in Egyptian, a crack and a high pitched scream.

Raz bolted up the stairs and ran to the door at the end of the hall. He tried to open it, only to find out it was locked. He banged on the door with his fist, "Open the door!!"

There was silence. More yelling. Then another crack, and a scream. "That's it…" Raz snarled, and then pulled two dueling pistols from his belt. "Thanks for the gift…" He aimed one of the guns at the door knob, "…Dad." Then fired.

The bullets shot from the gun, splintering the wood and blowing the door open. He stepped inside, and his eyes went wide at the scene in front of him.

Elle, his dear sister Elle, was tied to a post, her back exposed with red slashes across her back. There was a man standing behind her, holding a whip. This man had black hair and a tattoo across his chest and his back covered with ancient symbols. His black eyes turned to Raz, "What are you doing here!?"

"I live here!" Raz shouted, "What the Hell are you doing to my Sister!?" 

Before the man could answer, Elle spoke up, and said in a weak voice; :L-Leave him be bro…I-It was…m-my fault…"

Raz ran over to Elle, "Your fault?? You couldn't have done anything!" He looked at the man, "You sick bastard." 

"What did you call me?" The man glared at Raz. Raz stood up, "You heard me! Don't play dumb with me, even though you are an idiot." 

The man cracked the whip at Raz, who caught it centimeters from his face. Raz smirked, and pulled the whip, causing the man to fall over. Raz walked over to Elle and untied her, "Come on El, were gonna go-"

Raz was cut off by a sharp, loud crack. He spun around, only to receive a slash across his eye. Raz screamed, and glared at the man, who had an insane look on his face. Raz turned back and finished untying his sister. When he was finished, he looked back at the man, "If she wasn't hurt, I'd kill you." 

The man laughed, "Oh yeah? You and what army, boy?"

Raz picked up Elle, "The demon army…" He shot another look at the man, then carried Elle down the stairs, and out the door.

Elle groaned and looked up at Raz, "Where are we going bro?" 

Raz kept looking ahead, "Were going to a friends house, Elle." He looked at his sister with soft eyes, "So don't worry, okay sis?"

Elle nodded, then passed out in her brother's arms. Raz looked ahead again, and went to the only persons house he knew they would welcome him…

Raz knocked on the door down the street, and when someone answered, he said: "Hey, Ryou, can I come in?"

------------~`*`~---------------

Me: Hi! ^^ gomen, that was a long chappie. ^^;; and yeah, the end was a little…weird, but you'll understand why he went there and why and all that crap later, kay? DON'T flame me on this, please. Thanks ^^

Sai: …Read and Review. *sigh* -_-;

Me: …stupid Yami's

Sai: Shut up

  
Me: …fine.

Sai: *sigh*


	3. Secrets Revealed, Friends made, and new ...

Me: Hi! ^^ Chappie three is HERE! ^_^

Sai: we can SEE that, idiot!

Me: …Shut up

Sai: *sigh* 

Me: …Just read the chappie. It starts where I left off, ^^;; lol

Sai: …-_-;;

--------~`*`~--------

Ryou looked confused, "Um…Hello Raz-" Ryou's eyes went wide as he saw Elle in Raz's arms. "Oh my God! W-What happened!?" 

Raz shook his head, "I'll explain in a sec. Could we come in? Please?"

Ryou nodded, and opened the door wider, allowing Raz and Elle to come in. Raz looked at Ryou, "Thanks." Then walked in. 

Ryou closed the door and called something in Japanese. Someone yelled something back down the stairs, and in a few moments, Shay came down the stairs wearing a black turtleneck and black pants. "Yeah Ry-OH MY GOD!" Shay went pale at the sight in front of her. 

Raz looked at her, "Yeah, hi." Shay was speechless. "Wha…How…Elle…What the…" Shay looked at Raz, wanting an answer. 

"I'll explain in a while, do you think I could put Elle somewhere? Like…a place where she could rest?" Shay nodded, "Y-Yeah…there's a spare bed in this room…" She looked at Ryou, and he nodded. "Follow me." He said, and led Raz to another room.

Ryou opened another door and let Raz in. "There's a bed." Raz nodded and walked over to a twin bed with white bedding and two pillows. He laid her down on the bed, and then turned around. "I'll be right out, all right?" 

Ryou nodded, "Okay…I'll be right outside the door…" Ryou walked out of the room, and Raz walked over and shut the door. After he was positive that Ryou wasn't listening in (like he would) he sighed. "Ellenear, what the Hell happened?"

A crystal around Elle's neck glowed, and then a girl who looked almost identical to Elle appeared. "Whatta ya mean 'What happened'?"

Raz sighed and pointed at Elle. Ellenear turned around and looked at her aibou, "Oh…Ra…" She crouched down by Elle's bedside, "Did he…?"

"Yeah, he did." Raz leaned against the wall, "Again."

Ellenear stayed silent, and in a moment or two, a ring around Raz's finger glowed and a boy with black hair and green eyes (AN: I hope that's right…^^;) appeared next to Raz. "Hey Renee," He smirked.

Raz kept looking at the ground, "Shut up, Ashton. This isn't a good time." 

"What do you mean…?" Ash turned around and saw Elle, "Oh…" 

"Yeah," Raz spat, "'Oh'…that damn bastard had a whip this time." Ellenear sighed and kept watching over her aibou. "I knew that when she started panicking something was wrong…" 

"Hey," Ash walked over to Ellenear, "don't eat your self up about it. It won't happen again, so don't worry."

Ellenear sighed, "Whatever." Raz looked at the ground, "…I'll be back. Were at one of my friends houses." Ellenear and Ash nodded, then Raz slipped out the door.

Raz closed the door behind him and sighed. Then, he heard a soft voice behind him…

"What happened?"

Raz spun around. Shay was standing there with a look on her face that was a mixture of fear, worry and concern. Raz tried to brush past her, "Nothing." but she stopped him again. "Please tell me…were friends now, right?" 

He shrugged, "Yeah…for how long, one day?" Shay looked at Raz with worry filled eyes, "That don't matter. Please tell me, Raz."

Raz stayed silent. "…Why should I tell you? You'll tell Ryou and Ryou'll tell Yugi. Then he'll tell-"

Shay cut him off. "Raz, I promise that I wont tell Ryou." Raz sighed. "What if he over hears me?"

Shay blinked, "…Hold on." Shay walked away for a sec. Ryou was sitting down, but looked up when Shay walked over. "What happened?" 

Shay shook her head, "I don't know yet Ry. Hey, and do you think you could go to the store and grab some stuff to clean El up?" 

Ryou nodded, grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "All right. I'll be right back." Shay nodded, then Ryou walked out the door. Shay walked back to Raz, who was leaning against the wall. 

"Okay," She said, "I sent Ryou to the store. Will you tell me now?" Raz sighed, "Fine." He pushed himself away from the wall and walked to the front room, followed by Shay.

Raz and Shay both sat down on the couch. "All right, this is what happened." 

Raz told Shay what he saw and what happened. Shay nodded during the whole story, gasping at a few parts. When he was finished, Raz looked at Shay. "…And that's what happened."

Shay just sat there staring at Raz. "Oh God…I-Im so sorry." Raz sighed, "Don't apologize, Shay." Shay nodded, "Okay…"

They sat in silence for a while. "…What did you mean by 'the demon army?'" Shay asked. Raz sighed, "I knew that you'd ask that."

"Well…what did you mean?" Shay repeated. Raz looked at her, "If I tell you…you can't tell anyone else. Not even Ryou. Got that?" Shay nodded. "Okay."

"All right. Well…you wanna know why I was out that one night, right?" Shay nodded, "The reason I was out is because…its because I'm a demon, Shay." 

Shay raised an eyebrow, "A demon? How exactly did you become a demon, Raziel?" 

Raz sighed (AN: Damn, he does that a lot, lol) "Because of my father."

"Who was…?" Shay looked at him, "Come on dude, spit it out."

Raz looked away, "My father's name was Dante." He looked at the ground, "He took down the devil…he was a demon."

Shay just sat there, "A…demon…that took down…the…devil?" Raz nodded. Shay blinked. "Wow…"

"Yeah…" Raz sighed. "He died a few years ago so I lived with my mom." Shay nodded, "Oh…" There was a moment of silence. "Um…since you told me about your parents…do you want me to tell you about my past?"

Raz shrugged, "If you want." Shay nodded, "I think you should know…" Raz sighed, but Shay ignored it, and began, "I lived with my parents in America till I was…" She paused, as if trying to think, "…I think 11. Probably 10, but anyway, that was about the time they died."

"How did they die?" Raz asked. Shay shrugged, "I dunno. They went some where and…died." She looked at the ground, "The police said they died in a car crash, but I think it was murder…" 

"And what gives you that idea?" Raz asked. Shay shrugged, and he sighed. "Anyway, continue."

Shay nodded and went on with her story, "So…I moved to England and lived with Ryou and his dad, who was a good friend with my parents." Raz nodded. "But, one day, Ryou…changed…and…I…I had to…I ran away."

Raz raised an eyebrow, "What happened?" Shay shook her head; "I-I can't talk about it right now. But later I learned that it wasn't Ryou, but someone else." Raz nodded, "Okay…that doesn't explain why you were out though."

Shay nodded, "I know…well, the reason I was out that night is…maybe I should just show you, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Raz shook his head, "No, I'd believe you. Why wouldn't I?"

"No, you wouldn't. It's a bit far fetched, believe me…even _I_ don't believe it sometimes." Raz sighed, "Okay, fine. Show me."

Shay nodded and started taking off her shirt. "Whoa whoa whoa!" Raz stopped her, "What are you doing!?"

"Relax," Shay said, "I have a tank top on under it." Raz sighed, "Fine." He allowed Shay to take her shirt off. 

After Shay had her shirt off, she was sitting there in a black tank top. "See, check this out." She tilted her head back and pointed to two scars on her neck, close to her collarbone.

Raz blinked, "…What are those?" Shay beckoned him over, "Come take a look." Raz shrugged and scooted closer to Shay. "Um…you don't mind if I…?" Raz held his hands up. Shay looked at him. "Oh no, go ahead." 

Raz nodded and put one hand on her shoulder and the other one on the other side of her neck. Shay bit her lip, but tried not to let Raz see. Raz was examining the two scratches on her neck. "They look like holes…but there are scratches around them…" Raz looked at Shay, who had her head tilted back, her eyes closed and was holding back her hair. 

"Yeah, I know." Shay said. "I was confused at first, too." Raz looked Shay up and down, and then back at her neck, "Well, what are they?" he asked.

"Bite marks." She said. Raz raised an eyebrow, "Bite marks?" He repeated. 

"Yeah," Shay let her hair go and looked at Raz, "bite marks. Can you guess what I am?"

Raz sighed, "I asked you, Shay. I'm not big on guessing games." Shay smirked, "You want me to tell you then?"

Raz nodded. "Okay…" Shay smiled slyly, "I'm a vampire."

Raz looked at her, "…You're kidding." Shay shook her head, "Nope." Raz just sat there. "…A…vampire?" Shay nodded again, "…How the Hell did you become a _vampire? _" he asked.

"Um…" Shay bit her lip, the visions flying through her head again…

__

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

A young 16 year old girl was pushed against the wall, pleading for her life, "Please," She begged, "P-Please, don't kill me!!"

The figure before her laughed cruelly. "Kill you? My dear, I'm not going to KILL you…" 

"B-But…" The girl stuttered. "T-The dagger…you have a dagger…" 

"So?" The figure spat, "I'm not going to kill you…Sai would kill me. I knew her back in Egypt, and you know that."

"S-Sorry…" 

"You should be." The cloaked figure snarled. "Now, come here." 

"N-No, please!!" The girl pleaded, but the figure grabbed her arm. She screamed, and the figure let out a course of insane laughter. The figure pulled the girl close to him and grabbed her waist. "N-No, please!! Let me go!!" She begged. In response the figure tore her shirt and lowered his head to her neck.

The girl whimpered in pain and a pair of razor sharp teeth cut into her flesh. She felt the figure begin to suck, and felt her own blood oozing through the wound. After a while, the figure dropped the girl and turned to walk off. 

Before he left, the figure looked over his shoulder and said; "Don't worry, Shay. If you don't die, you'll just be undead…" 

Shay lifted her head weakly and looked at the figure, "W-why?" but the figure just left her there. He left her there to die…

--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--

Shay just sat there for a while. "I-I don't know. I just woke up and they were there." She looked at Raz. 

"Uh…huh. Okaaay…that's…scary." Shay nodded in agreement, "Yeah." They were both quiet for a while. 

Raz stole a glance at the girl next to him. _Damn, _he thought, _She's…kinda cute… _Raz shook his head. _No, she has a boyfriend, don't even think about it Raziel._

Shay sighed, and Raz looked over at her, "Whats wrong?" He asked. "Hm?" Shay looked at him, "Nothing…" She looked at the ground again. "I'm fine…"

The truth was, she was thinking about all of the problems she's had in her life. At one in particular she winced. Raz saw this, and asked, "Okay, I know something's wrong, what is it?"

Shay looked at Raz, "N-Nothing." 

Raz sighed, "Shay, you're stuttering. Just tell me."

Shay looked at the ground and was silent. Raz sighed, "God damn it…" he mumbled, then grabbed Shay's shoulders, "Shay, look at me." 

Although his tone wasn't threatening, Shay immediately turned to look at him, "Y-Yes?" 

_Her voice is weak…_ He thought. "…Shay," Raz said in a quiet voice, "Listen, there is nothing you can say that would surprise me. Just tell me whats wrong."

Shay's voice trembled, "I-I can't. I-I'm sorry." Raz sighed, "Whatever." He let her go and turned around, facing forward again. 

They were quiet for a long time. Shay looked at Raz, "Hey…dude?"

"Hn, what?" Raz kept looking at the ground.

Shay bit her lip, "Um…never mind, its nothing." Raz sighed. Shay mumbled, "Sorry…" She said in a weak voice.

"Shay," Raz said, "I swear to God, if you apologize one more time, I'll…" 

Shay hit the ground, "I-I'm sorry!! P-Please, don't…" 

Raz looked at Shay with a surprised look on his face, "…Shay…?" Shay stayed on the ground, but answered in a small, trembling voice, "Y-Y-Yes?"

Raz just kept on staring down at her, "…Why are you on the ground?" Shay looked up with fright-filled eyes. _God…_ Raz thought, _I know that look…_ An image of Elle flashed threw Raz's head, and suddenly, his face went cold. Shay whimpered and ducked lower, but kept her head up. 

Raz wasn't to pleased with this, _Damn it…She's been abused. _Raz frowned. _And it looks like she was hurt bad too… _He sighed, "Shay…"

Shay flinched, "Y-Yes…" Raz shook his head, "Get up."

Shay stood up strait in front of Raz, biting her lip. Her eyes were glossy, like new tears coming. Raz looked up at her, "Shay…are you all right?" Shay stayed silent. _Forgive me…but this is the only way I can get her to talk…_

Raz stood up, and, being taller than Shay by an inch or so, looked down at her with cold, harsh eyes. A spasm of fear spread through Shay, and she started to tremble. _I guess it was worse then I thought…_ Raz thought. Shay was doing her best to stand up strait, but was slowly sinking to her knees. Raz looked down at her, "Shay." He said in a voice that was almost as cold as his eye's, "Tell me; what happened?"

Shay looked at the ground, "I-I-I c-can't…" She said in a trembling voice, "H-He'll k-kill me…" 

_Ah…so it's a man. I guess it can't be her father…she all ready said her parent's are dead. But…they could have abused her when she was alive… _Raz continued to try and piece the puzzle together. "Who, Shay?" He asked, "Who would kill you?"

Shay shook her head. _Man…I wonder how long this has been going on…_ Raz was silent for a few seconds, thinking. _Well…I guess if I don't mean it…I could…_ "Shay…if you don't tell me…I'll…" _Damn, I don't WANT to say this!! _He screamed at himself inside of his mind, "…I'll smack you, Shay."

Shay stayed silent. Raz pretended to act angry, "What, you don't believe me!?" He half shouted. Shay winced, "N-No….Its just…"

"Shut up." He snarled. Mentally he kicked himself. _DAMN! She was talking and I told her to SHUT UP! __ Damn it. _

[Um…Raziel? Are you okay?]

At the sound of his yami's voice, Raz closed his eyes, {…Why?}

[Because I can hear you, stupid.]

{Shut up, Ash.}

[Raz, just tell me…]

{*sigh* fine. *explains every thing and asks Ash for help*}

[Hmm…Just do what your doing.]

{Which is…}

[Just keep pretending to threaten her. Your doing okay, I guess…]

{……}

[Hey, its help.]

{…Yeah. I guess your right. All right, what ever.}

[Yeah, ^^;;]

{*sigh*}

Shay lifted her head up a little, "Um…R-Raz…??" Raz opened his eyes and looked at Shay. "What?" He snapped.

Shay winced, "I-I was j-just seeing if y-you were o-okay…"

"Don't stutter!" Raz snapped. Shay winced and put her arm up as if to shield a blow. Raz shook her head, _I would've never thought it was that bad…wincing and taking cover just when someone snaps… _"…it's a bad habit." He added. _There, that makes me sound less mean…_

"I-I-I'm s-sorry." Raz glared at her, "You should be…"

Shay's eye's widened and her mouth fell open. "I…R-…Raziel…you…" Shay went blank, and then another vision flashed through her mind. 

Raz's face softened, "Shay…?" Shay began breathing heavy and started to tremble more, "N-No…" She said in a weak voice.

"Shay?" Raz bent down next to her, "Shay…are you all right…?" 

"N-No!! P-P-Please, d-don't!!" Shay backed away from Raz. Raz looked at her strangely. "Shay…" He said, "Tell me what happened…please…?" Raz started towards her. Shay whimpered and covered her chest with her turtleneck. "P-Please…" She begged, "D-Don't touch me…" A tear rolled down her cheek as she curled up into a tighter ball.

Raz stared at her, "Shay…I'm not going to touch you." He put a hand on his chest, "I'm your friend…" He gave a small smile, but Shay buried her head into her sweater. "I-I know…" 

Raz crawled over to her, "Shay…" He said in a soft voice, "You can tell me…will you, please?"

Shay lifted her tear-streaked face to look at Raz. A pang of sympathy shot through the boy next to her. _Damn…I think so beautiful shouldn't look so sad…WHOA! Slow down, Raziel! You've just met a day or two ago, chill. _(AN: Mwahahaha…^_^ lol) 

Shay whimpered, "R-Raz…" Raz managed a small smile. Shay threw her arms around him and began to cry on his shoulder. Raz went stiff, _well…I wasn't expecting THAT…_

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Shay said while she sobbed, "I am…so…so sorry R-Raziel…" 

Raz pulled Shay into a hug, "Don't apologize, Shay." He started to rock like he did when Elle cried in his arms, "If anyone should be apologizing, it's the people who hurt you…"

Shay sniffed, "T-Thanks…but, I-I really am sorry…" Raz sighed, "Its all right…" Finally, Shay pulled away. Her eyes were red from crying. "Y-You didn't have to let me c-cry on you like that…"

Raz looked at her, "Don't worry about it," He said, "it's all right…" Shay sniffed again and stood up. "O-Okay…" Raz stood up and looked at her, "But Shay…I would like to know what happened, why you were so…" He paused, trying to think of the right word to use. 

"…weak?" Shay suggested. Raz shook his head, "No. You're not weak. You were…scared. I would like to know why you were acting so frightened." Shay looked at the ground. "…Maybe." She looked up, "I can't promise anything…but maybe."

Raz nodded, "All right. That's fine." Shay gave him a weak smile. Raz gave her a small smile, then turned away and sat down on the couch. Shay stood up and walked into the kitchen. 

"Hey, um…Shay?" Raz called. Shay poked her head through the door, "Hm?"

"Uh…do you think me and Elle can stay here tonight?" Raz asked. Shay nodded, "Yeah. You could stay for the week if you want."

Raz shook his head, "I don't think that'll be necessary-"

"Raz." Shay cut him off, "Just…never mind." Raz sighed and Shay went back into the kitchen. Soon after that, Ryou came back. His cheeks were rosy and his nose was red. He looked over at Raz, "Hello. Um…is she…is Elle okay?"

Raz nodded, "Yeah, she's resting." Ryou nodded, "Where's Shay?" Raz pointed to the kitchen. Ryou thanked him and walked into the kitchen. 

Shay was standing over the stove cooking noodles. (Me: I LOVE NOODLES!!! ^_^ Everyone Else: *Sweat drop* Me: ^-^) Ryou quietly dropped the stuff he bought on the table, walked up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. Shay jumped, "Ah!" She put her hands on her hips, "Okay, who is it?" 

Ryou smiled, and said in his darkest voice; "Guess who, beautiful…" 

Shay went stiff. "B-Bakura…?" She said in a quiet, frightened voice. Ryou shook his head, "No, no, no, no…Shay," He uncovered her eyes, "Its me…"

Shay spun around, "Oh! Ryukies!!" She smiled and pulled Ryou into a hug. Ryou hugged her back, "I'm sorry, Shay. I didn't mean to frighten you…I just wanted to…" 

Shay put her finger to Ryou's lips, "No Ryou, its all right." She gave him a quick kiss after pulling her finger away, then looked at him, "Don't worry, hensei." Ryou smiled, "All right." Shay giggled, then kissed Ryou again. 

After standing there kissing each other for a while, Shay pulled away, "Opps! I forgot, I'm cooking Ry, sorry." Ryou smiled, "No problem." He kissed her on the cheek, then walked away. In a few minutes, Shay had finished cooking the noodles and they were all sitting around a table on the floor eating. 

Raz sat there, staring at his bowl. Shay looked over at him, "Raziel, are you okay?"

Raz looked over when Shay called his name, "Hn? Oh, yeah…I'm fine." Shay blinked, "Okay…" Then they ate the rest of there meal in silence. 

It was now about 9:00pm, Raz was in the spare room with Elle, Ryou was reading and Shay was typing to Faith on her computer. Suddenly, Ryou sighed. Shay typed something, then looked at Ryou, "Rykies…whats wrong?"

Ryou looked at Shay, "Nothing, I'm just…thinking." Shay nodded, "Oh…" Ryou yawned, "Well…It's getting late," He said, "I'm going to bed, okay?"

Shay nodded, "All right. I'll go to bed in a bit, I'm going to check up on Elle and see if Raz is okay." Ryou nodded, "Okay. Oyasumi Nasai." 

Shay smiled, "Oyasumi Nasai, hensei." Ryou smiled, then walked up the stairs to his room. Shay typed some more to Faith, then closed her windows down. She shut her laptop down, got up and tip-toed to the door of the spare room.

She knocked softly, and, when no one answered, quietly opened the door. Shay peeked in, "Hello?" She called softly. She looked around, and saw Raz asleep next to Elle, sitting on the floor. 

Shay smiled at the sight, _Raz must really love his sister… _She sighed, and snuck in. She walked over to Raz, and stood there, watching them for a while. 

After about 5 minutes, Elle started to stir. Shay bit her lip and started to walk away. Elle's eyes fluttered open, and when she caught sight of Shay, she called; "Shay…?"

Shay turned around and looked at Elle. She managed a small smile, "Oh, Hi Elle. You okay?"

Elle nodded, "Yeah…I'm fine." Elle smiled, "Hey…wanna talk for a minute?" Shay shrugged, "Sure, okay." She walked over and sat down by the bed, careful not to wake up Raz.

Shay smiled, "I'm glad that you're feeling okay." Elle smiled, "Thanks." There was silence for a while. Shay looked over at Raz, who was asleep with his head resting on the bed by Elle. 

"He really likes you." 

Shay turned to look at Elle, who was smirking. "W-What?" Shay asked, "What do you mean, El?"

Elle smirked again, "My big brother really likes you." She repeated, "He was talking about you earlier." 

Shay blushed. Elle gave out a small laugh, "Why are you blushing, Shay?"

Shay bit her lip, "N-No reason…" She mumbled and went even redder. Elle gave a sly smirk, "Oh really…Are you sure about that?"

Shay looked at Elle, "Elle…I'm with Ryou." Elle nodded, "Oh, I know. But…he still likes you." Shay looked at Raz, then back at Elle, "…Really?" she asked.

Elle nodded, and Shay looked at Raz again. "Wow…I would have never thought…Raz out of all people…"

"He's really nice," Elle said. "We haven't lived together much, recently, but I really love him…He's an excellent big brother." Shay nodded, "Yeah…He really loves you."

"I know." Elle smiled, "He really likes you, too." Shay went deep red. "…I wish I could help you there, but I'm dating Ryou." Elle sighed, "Okay…" she said. Shay stood up, "Well…I'd better go to bed, oyasumi- um…I mean…good night, Elle."

"Good night, Shay. Your being a great friend. To me and Raz." Shay smiled, "Thanks…" Then walked out the door.

--------------~`*`~--------------

Me: DANG! That was a loooooooooong chapter!! ^_^;; Gomen. Well, R&R! ^_^

Sai: Ja Ne, R&R

Me: …I just said that

Sai: So?

Me: -_-;

Sai: ^^


	4. Bloodbath, Don't get in my way

Me: Hi! ^_^ Chappie 4! Wow…I hope you guys like this story! ^^ 

  
Nurse: May I have your attention, please? May I have your attention, please? Will the real Slim Shady, please stand up? I repeat: Will the real Slim Shady, PLEASE stand up? 

Me: Uh…

Nurse: Were gonna have a problem here.

Me: …*sweat drop*

Nurse: Wait…isn't this the MTV2 studio?

Me: …No…

Nurse: o.o; uh oh…

Me: …

--~5MIN LATER~--

Slim Shady: Will Smith don't have to cuss in his rap to sell his records. Well I do, so f**k him, and f**k you too.

Me: ………I love Eminem…but WHY is he in my story…?

Slim Shady: *stops rapping* Wait…this is a kids story?

Me: …I guess

Slim Shady: s**t!

Me: …does that help?

Slim Shady: I guess not…

Me: um…could you take us into the story?

Slim Shady: Sure

  
Me: ^___^ Thanks Slim!

Slim Shady: No prob. R&R, or I'll f**king kill you!!

Me: o.o;; Um…I think that was…a bit TOO much…

Slim Shady: That's why they call me Slim Shady…^_^

Me: ^^;; 

------------~`*`~------------

It was mid-night when Raz woke up. He stretched, then got up. _I wonder if Shay is up… _Raz walked over to the door, tiptoed out, and shut the door behind him. 

He walked into the front room and looked around. It was black and dark. He sighed, then walked over to the door, turned the knob, and walked out.

After he got outside he closed his eyes and sighed. 

"So, you came out tonight?" A voice behind him said, "Are you all right?"

Raz turned around. Shay was dangling her feet off of the roof of the house, the hood of her cloak back. Raz sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine. And yeah, I came out. Why wouldn't I?"

Shay shrugged, "I dunno." She said. Raz sighed again, Shay giggled, did a flip and landed next to Raz. He looked at her, and she straitened up. The first thing he noticed was her wardrobe change. 

Shay had her hair down. Her skin was paler, her lips had a sliver/pale blue tint and her blue green eyes shone in the dark. She was wearing a black tube-dress, (AN: I think that's what they're called…^^;) her black cloak, and black boots that went up to her knees. "Um…nice outfit…" Raz said. Shay blushed, "Thanks." Raz shook his head, "No prob."

There was an awkward silence before Shay started walking down the street. Raz followed her. Out of nowhere, Shay started singing on of her favorite songs. "_My tea's gone cold , I'm wonderin' why I…got out of bed at all. The morning rain clouds up my window…and I can't see at all. And even if I could it'll all be gray, but your picture on my wall…it reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad…"_

Raz looked at her, "You like Eminem?" Shay turned to him, "Yep." She smiled and started singing a different song. _"Cause I am, whatever you say I am, if I wasn't then why would I say I am?-"_

"Shay," Raz cut her off. Shay turned to Raz again, "Yeah?" 

"Do you know…ANYTHING that's not…depressing?" He looked at her. Shay nodded, "Yeah…" She looked ahead again, and started singing 'The Real Slim Shady'. Raz sighed, "…That's NOT by Eminem?"

Shay stopped. "Well…yeah, but…I can't sing anything else right now." Raz sighed, "Why?"

"Cause I don't want to." 

Raz sighed yet again, so Shay stopped singing all together. They walked down the street in silence for a long time. Suddenly, Shay stopped. Raz looked at her, "What's wrong?"

Shay held a finger to her lips, "Shh…I hear something…" Raz sighed, but besides that, stayed silent. After a while…Shay suddenly dashed away and jumped onto a nearby building. Raz looked at her, then followed. 

After he caught up to her, he asked, "Shay, what the Hell was that all about?" 

Shay pulled him down on the roof and slinked down to her stomach. "Shh…look…" 

Raz looked over the side of the building and saw two teens, both of whom he recognized from school that day. At looked at Shay, "Shay…what's going on?" 

Shay smirked, "Wanna see something funny?" 

Raz raised an eyebrow, "Not really…" Shay scowled, "Well screw you." 

Raz gave her a surprised look, "What?" Shay sighed, walked away and jumped down into an alley. "Shay!" Raz whispered, but she ignored him. 

One of the boys turned around, "What was that?" Raz ducked down lower, _God Shay…your going to get caught… _

The second boy stopped, "What was what?" The first boy, a thin boy with brown hair, looked at his friend, "It sounded like…I dunno, but it came from the alley."

The second boy was tall and thin and had black hair. Unlike his friend, he had some muscle. He sighed, "Mike…Your a hearing things, you dork."

The first boy, Mike, shook his head, "Nu-Uh, Marshall. I swear I Heard something!"

The second boy, Marshall, hit Mike upside the head. "Ow…" Marshall sighed.

"You shouldn't be so cruel to your friends." A soft voice called from the alley. Both boys turned to look at the dark opening, "W-What?" Marshall called into the alley. 

The voice smirked (AN: um…how can a voice smirk? -_-;; what I mean is…you know how they have that little laugh and stuff when they smirk? Like Bakura and them? …THAT'S it…^^;;) "If you lose all your friends, then who else do you have?"

_God Shay…what are you doing? _Raz thought. A while after he thought that, Shay emerged out of the shadows smirking. Marshall whistled, "Hey…what are you doing out here, babe?"

"That's for me to know…" Shay out a fist on her hip, "And _you _to never find out…" Marshall snorted, "Yeah right." 

"Well…" Shay said, "You can always…guess." Marshall smirked, "What do we get if we guess?"

Shay shrugged, "What do you want?" Marshall's smirk widened (AN: uh…you know what I mean…-_-;) "I bet _you _can guess that one…" He said.

Shay raised an eyebrow, "You men…are to predictable." She started to walk towards Marshall, "I know _exactly_ what you want." Shay stopped right in front of Marshall, her fist still on her hip. "But first…" She said as she traced the boys jaw line with her fingernail, which had mysteriously grown longer and was now painted black with pale blue tips, "…You have to guess why _I'm _out here…" 

Marshall grinned, "No prob." Raz sighed, _what the Hell are you doing, Shay… Be careful…_the thought. Shay smirked, "Okay then…start guessing." 

"Fine." Marshall said coolly. He looked her up and down, "Hmm…are you a prostitute?"

Raz did an anime fall. _…It DOES look that way, though…_he sighed. "Ohh…" Shay said, "Good guess…" 

Marshall smirked, "So I guessed right?" Shay held her hand up, "I said it was a good guess, not the right answer." Marshall sneered, "So?" he started walking towards Shay, who just stood there, giving Marshall an icy glare.

Marshall looked at Shay, "What? You're just going to stand there?" Shay smirked, "I guess so…" Marshall smirked, then grabbed Shay. Raz started to get up, but a glace from Shay stopped him. "Grr…" Raz growled and laid back down. 

Marshall wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Shay seemed unfazed, so Marshall started kissing up and down her neck. "Um…Marshall?" Mike said, not really enjoying watching his friend make out with a young girl they met on the street. 

"Shut up." Marshall growled. Mike went silent, and Marshall started kissing Shay's neck again. Raz glared down at the sight, but Shay seemed perfectly calm. Marshall started pushing Shay against the wall. The girl just sighed as her back was pressed against the brick. 

Marshall quite and looked at her face. "What's wrong?" he asked, "Am I not good enough for you? Why aren't you doing anything?" The teens voice was dripping with venom. Shay shook her head, "Nothing."

Marshall scowled and pressed his mouth to hers, forcing his tongue between her lips. Shay smirked, and bit down on the boys tongue. 

Marshall cursed and pulled away from Shay. "What the Hell was that all about, bitch!?"

Shay smirked, "You never guessed…" She said. Marshall growled, "You bit me…" he snarled, "You f**king bit me!!" He pulled his hand back and slapped Shay across the face.

Shay turned her head with the blow, a little trick she'd picked up after a while. Raz jumped up, but Shay slowly turned her head back to Marshall, four scratches across her pale cheek that were beginning to bead up with blood. "…You shouldn't have done that." She whispered.

Marshall growled, "What's that supposed to mean?" he spat. Mike walked up to his friend, "Marsh…come on, lets just forget this and go home-"

Marshall wheeled around and punched Mike in the face, "Did anyone speak to you, dork!?" Mike fell to the ground with a bloody nose and blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. 

Shay's eyes went icy again. Marshall turned back to Shay and smirked, "You stupid slut…" He said, "Now _your _gonna pay for biting me…" Marshall started walking towards Shay, and when he reached her, punched her in the stomach.

Shay fell to her knees and Raz was getting ready to jump down there and beat the Hell outta that kid. Shay turned her head a little and caught Raz's eye. Her stare said _Stay put, I can handle this… _but Raz was still getting ready to jump down. 

Marshall laughed cruelly, "Haha, you dumb bitch." He said, "Come on, dork, lets go." He turned around and got ready to walk off, but Shay stood up. "Dumb bitch, huh?"

Marshall spun around, "What the!?" Shay glared and started walking towards her attacker. "Now _you'll _pay for hitting me…" She grabbed Marshall's shirt and pulled her towards him. Marshall went to throw a punch right at her face, but Shay ducked, and smirked.

In one swift movement she had jumped over Marshall and put her arm around his throat, "You know what I'm going to do to you, little boy…?" She whispered in his ear.

Marshall growled, "You can't do anything to me…" Shay smirked, "Oh really? Well…your gonna die."

Shay sunk her teeth into the boy's neck. Instantly, Marshall went limp and after a while, was ghost white. Mike was staring up at the sight with wide eyes. After she was finished, Shay dropped the teen. A trickle of blood came out of the corner of her mouth from her fangs.

Shay turned to look at Mike, who scooted back. Shay gave a small smile, "don't worry," She said, "I won't hurt you. You don't deserve to die…" Mike stood up, "T-T-Thank y-you…" He stuttered. Shay smirked, "But…I can't let you tell anyone about what you've seen tonight…" Shay walked up to Mike and put her hand to his forehead. After she chanted a few words, her hand glowed black, and Mike pasted out. Shay lowered the teen to the ground, then jumped back up to the roof. 

Raz looked at her after she was back up on the roof, "Shay…what the Hell was that all about??"

Shay shrugged, "I'm a vampire. I need blood. He didn't deserve to live." Raz sighed. "Shay…your not like that." Shay scowled, "How would you know?"

"Because I…" he sighed again, "Never mind." Raz turned to start walking off. Shay rolled her eyes. Raz stopped, "Wait…" he turned back to Shay. "What?" She asked.

"Why…what's the deal?" Raz asked her, "Why were you letting him…touch you like that?" 

Shay sighed, "I had to get him angry some how." She looked at Raz, "I had to get him angry so I could kill him. I can't go around killing innocent people, Raz. I've already told you; I'm not like that."

Raz sighed and shook his head, "What ever." He said, before turning and walking off. Shay sighed and walked the opposite way. Raz turned and watched her, "Um…Shay? Where are you going?"

"Home." She turned to look at him, "I'm content for a while, so I'm going home." Raz sighed, "Fine. See ya in the morning." 

"Ja Ne, Raziel." Shay said, then jumped off the side of the building and ran down the street. 

Raz sighed, _She's changing… _he thought. _And its not a good change… _Raz looked up at the sky, _Why, Shay? Why won't you tell me what's wrong…? _He sat there for a long time, looking up at the stars and thinking. Finally his watch beeped, and he started his way home.

----------------------------~`*`~---------------------------

Me: Hi ^^ sorry this chappie was a little shorter than the rest. My parent's are kicking me off the comp -__-;;

Slim Shady: Damn parents

Me: See? Slim Shady gets it, why doesn't everyone else?

Adam Sandler: Hey man, that's my line.

Me: Um…Since WHEN are all these actors and rapper's coming over?

Nelly: I dunno man, did you call 'em?

Susie: NELLY! *Glomps Nelly* ^__^

Nelly: Whoa!

Slim Shady: …………

Nelly: *sees slim*

Slim Shady and Nelly: *Get into a big fight*

Adam Sandler: *acting as the ref*

Me: *sweat drop* Read and Review…

Susie: or else f**k off!!

Me: *anime fall* 

Susie: ^^


	5. The Past of A Devil

Me: Hi ^^ I know the last chappie was a little…weird…

Ethan (one of my best friends): Intense?

Ryan (my other friend): Disturbing?

Susie: Freaky?

Sam: Cool?

All: o.O'

Sam: ^.^'  
  
Me: …………I guess. But, it's a HORROR/ROMANCE fic! I mean, its gonna get PRETTY weird…

Ethan: Weirder?

Me:…Yes

Ethan: ^^

Me: …yeah. But, I'll try to cut back, okay? Well, here's chappie 5...

Ryan, Ethan and Susie: R&R!

Sam: I like ice cream, cherry pie and lemonade and bumble bee's ^o^

All: …riiiiight…

Sam: ^_____^

----------------~`*`~---------------

The next morning Shay groaned, rolled over and shut off her alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes, got up, got dressed (black pants, a black tank-top-turtle neck and a black hat) and went downstairs. It was the weekend, so she figured that Ryou was at the library, and Sai and Bakura were out…somewhere. 

When she got downstairs, Elle was curled up on the couch with a note pad and a pencil. She looked up as Shay entered the room and smiled, "Oh, hello Shay." 

Shay smiled, "Hey Elle. Whatcha doin'?" 

Elle looked at the pad of paper, "Writing…" she said. Shay walked over and looked over Elle's shoulder. "Writing…what?"

"Poetry."

"Really?" Shay exclaimed, "Can I hear it? May I? Please?"

"Okay, Okay, calm down!" She laughed at her friends childish behavior, then cleared her throat, and read:

_"She sinks into her spell and when full song_

Her lips move as she sang her song

What creatures of the midmost main shall throng

In furrowed surf-clouds to the summoning rune:

Till he, the fated mariner, hears her cry,

And up her rock, bare-breasted, comes to die?"

When Elle finished the poem, she looked at Shay. Shay's mouth was opened slightly as she blinked. "Wow…" was all she could manage to say.

Elle blushed, "Its not _that _good." She said. Shay closed her mouth, "Don't be modest, Elle, that was GREAT!"

Elle smiled, "Really?" she asked. Shay gave an enthusiastic nod, "Yeah!! I loved it!" Elle laughed, "Well, thank you." She said in her cheerful British accent. She had an accent, even though she was half Egyptian. 

Shay smiled, "Your welcome." She chirped. After a while, Shay started to bite her lip. Elle looked up from her work, "Um…whats wrong, Shay?"

Shay shook her head, "Nothing really. Its just…" she looked strait at Elle's face, "…um…where's Raz?"

The mischievous glint in Elle's eye came back, "He went for a walk and he'll be back soon……why?"

"Oh, n-no reason…" Shay turned her head from Elle, but her friend had all ready seen the pinkish tint in Shays cheeks. Elle smirked, "Shay…are you blushing…?"

The tint now became a full blush, "N-No, a-am I?" Elle laughed, "Okay, I know you and my big bro have a thing for each other." Shay looked at the ground and pulled her hat down so the shadow from the brim was cast over her eyes, hiding them from view. 

"Shay…" Elle lifted the brim of her hat back up, only to have Shay yank it back down like a three-year-old. Elle gave up after a few more tries, "Shay…there's no need to be embarrassed."

"…Well it is for me."

"Why?"

"…Cause we can't be more than just friends."

"Oh really?" Elle said, "And why is that?"

"Because…" Shay looked up at Elle's face again, "…I'm with Ryou. I love him." 

"Oh…" Elle nodded slowly, "I see…" Shay sighed and looked at the ground again. "This is misery. Loving one and being with another…and the fact that Ryou's been my life-long friend and Raziel being one with dark blood doesn't make anything easier…"

Elle nodded, then stopped, "Wait…what do you mean 'dark blood'?"

Shay bit her lip. "…Did he tell you he was…" Elle started. Shay finished her sentence for her. "…A demon?" Elle nodded. "Yeah, a demon."

Shay nodded slowly, "Yes…" She looked up at her friend. "Yes, he told me…I think two nights ago."

"Oh…" just then, another thought popped up in Elle's head, "…Shay? What do you mean by 'he has dark blood'? How does that make things harder?"

Shay bit her lip and looked at the ground again, "…I…I have dark blood." 

Elle's eyes widened, "Are you a demon, too?" she asked. Shay shook her head, "No…not quite."

"Oh…Then, what are you if you don't mind my asking?"

"…You wouldn't believe me."

"Shay…my older brother is a demon…the grandson of a dark knight."

"…Good point." 

"…Then…what is it?"

Shay stayed silent for a while, "…I'm a vampire." she said quietly.

Elle's eyes widened, "A…vampire?" Shay sighed and nodded. "Cool…" 

Shay gave her a small smile, "Well…yeah, it is cool, I guess." Just then, Shay's face lightened up, "Hey!! I just remembered, I have this video game, it is SO cool!!!" Shay got up and ran to her room. Elle blinked and looked up the stairs. Moments later, Shay came running back down with a PS2 game with the words _Blood Bath _printed across the case. 

Elle's eyes widened as if they were about to pop out of their sockets. Shay smiled, "This is a kick ass game," she said, "You run around killing ghosts and stuff!" she put the game in the PlayStation, where the two girls sat playing the game for about two hours.

-------Later-------

Raz walked in and shut the door behind him. It was almost 4pm when he returned, when all the sudden…

"AHH!!!!!!" 

Raz looked up at the sound of his sisters and friends screams. Without a second thought, he hurried into the living room. "Whats wrong?" he asked. "What the…" 

Shay and Elle were both staring at the TV screen, which had a puddle of blood and a dilapidated (AN: I don't know if that's right, but a body with no head) body and the words 'Game Over' written in sinister writing. Shay was the first to say anything, "I…I died!! NO!!!" Shay sighed and handed the paddle to Elle, "Your turn…" 

Raz cleared his throat. Both girls spun around. "Oh," Elle smiled at the sight of her brother, "hey bro, back?"

"Obviously." Raz said, "Whats wrong?" 

Shay pointed to the screen, "I died…" she said childishly. Raz sighed, "I thought you guys were hurt." 

Shay shook her head, "No…Just dead." she smiled and Elle laughed, but one look from Raz silenced that.

Shay tilted her head to the side, "Raz…is something wrong?" Raz looked at Shay, but stayed silent besides that. Elle whispered to Shay, "He's thinking…" Shay nodded, "Oh…"

All was silent for a long time. Shay started to chew on her lip, while Elle just stared at the ground. Raz was the one who broke the silence. (The world" *GASP!* Raz: ………not funny shay me: ^^')

"Elle, could you go and work on something, please? I need to talk to Shay." Elle blinked. Shay, who was equally confused, was wondering what on earth Raz would want to talk about. "Um…Sure, okay…" Elle then got up, and retired into the spare room.

Raz walked over and sat down on the couch, "Shay," he sighed, "We need to talk."

Shay blinked, "Um…okay…about what?"

Raz got a serious look on his face, _She must not remember what happened last night…what she did… _He decided to remind her, "Shay…do you remember anything about last night?"

Shay blinked, "Yeah…I remember sitting on the roof thinking…Oh! And walking with you in town."

Raz sighed, "Well…do you remember anything else?" Shay shook her head, "No…should I?"

Raz was silent for a while. "Um….are you all right, Razy?" Shay had a concerned look in her eyes. Raz sighed, "Shay…You murdered somebody last night."

Shay gasped, "W-What!? I-I killed someone?" Raz nodded, "Yes, Shay. You lured a boy from school into an alley, then you went into the street and killed him."

Shay was speechless. She couldn't have killed somebody! She would remember…wouldn't she? Shay shook her head, "I-I don't believe you…"

Raz sighed, _I guess I have to show her… _he pulled a news paper out of his trench coat and tossed it to shay. The girl picked up the paper and skimmed through it. Again she gasped, but this time she threw the paper down as if it were a snake about to bite her and covered her mouth with a hand. "Oh my God…" she said.

"Do you believe me now, Shay?"

Shay was still speechless, except for the chanting of 'Oh my God…' Raz sighed yet again, "I'm sorry Shay." Shay shook her head, "N-No…I…I _killed_ him?"

"If you didn't, then I would have!" Raz exclaimed, "The bastard tried to get in your pants, then he punched you." 

Shay shook her head but said nothing. Raz looked her up and down…then stopped himself. _Damn it, I gotta stop that!! She has a boyfriend. _

All was silent for a long time, Shay was thinking while Raz just sat there, stealing a glimpse or two at the girl sitting on the floor once and a while. Suddenly, Shay broke the silence. "Raz…will you tell me about your past? Like…your family? O-Only if you want to, im not forcing you too."

Raz looked at Shay, "…What? Why are you asking me now?" Shay shrugged, "I dunno." Raz sighed, "…You really wanna know?"

Shay nodded, "Yeah. Your dad was a demon, how cool is that?" Raz stayed silent. "I know, how about I tell you my past if you tell me yours?"

Raz sighed, "Whatever. You don't need to tell me about your past, but I'll tell you mine."

"Well…" Shay bit her lip, "Okay…" Raz looked at her, "What…do you want to tell me?"

Shay shrugged, "I dunno…I guess." Raz sighed, "Its up to you, I don't care if you don't." Shay nodded, "I will…later." 

Raz nodded, "Okay. Well, it started like this…"

------------~`*`~------------

Me: CLIFF HANGER!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!

Raz: …Shay…

Me: What?

Raz: …-_-;

Me: …oh shut up.

Raz: I didn't say anything

Me: ….shudder

Raz: *sigh*

1- okay, I kinda took that story from this book I read called 'Vampire Hunter'. MICHAEL ROMKEY RULES!!!!!!!!! …*ahem* ……right…so, give him the credit

And another thing, 'Blood Bath' is NOT a real game (I don't think) I kinda made it up (I was gonna put Devil May Cry, but you'll see why I didn't later…^^)

Slim Shady: Read And Review! Or I'll ^(*&& kill you, you %&*)%(&^%$(&^$*^%$#^&%#*^%$(!!!!!

All: ……………eep

Slim Shady: ^^

Ethan: um…why is slim shady here?

Me: he's cool

Ethan: ……riiiiight

D-12: *comes in* I've been so many places, I've seen so many faces, but nothing compares to these blue and yellow purple hills…*continue to rap*

Me: …REVIEW ALL READY!!!


	6. Sakura's Cherry Blossoms

Me: Hi! Messa Back! ^o^

All: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: …NOT FUNNY RAZIEL!!!

Raz: …^_^'

Me: *sigh* oh, and I know that this story hasn't had much Ashton and Elleaner in it…or Sai…or any of the yami's, really…

Sai/Secret/Ash/Elleaner/Scarlet: *Glare daggers at shay*

Me: o.o'' but…this is kind of a Shay/Elle/Raz/Ryou thing…I'll put pairings at the end of the chappie, k? Well…take it away, Slim!

Slim Shady: And now to the f**king story, yo

Me: …thanks

Slim Shady: No problem ^^

Me: ^^'

All: Riiiiight

Nelly: Read and Review

Slim Shady: Hey! That's MY LINE YOU ^%&^)*^%&^!!!!!!

Nelly: Oh yeah? Well ^&)(%&^$(%**&$ &^$&^*^%!!!!!

Both Rappers: *get into a fight*

All: …………

Homer: Doh!

All: o.O'??

Ethan: On to the story…

Ryan: Yeah…

---------~`*`~---------

Shay was seated on the floor waiting patiently for her friend to start his story. "Well, it started like this…" Raz took a deep breath and began;

"My father was a demon named Dante…and his father was the legendary dark knight, Sparda. (Me and Raz: DEVIL MAY CRY!!!!!!! ^______^ All: …………) They both saved the word. My father did twice, I think. Anyway, after saving the world for the second time, he settled down and that's when he met my mother." 

Raz paused for a moment, as if trying to remember something. Shay blinked, "What was your mothers name?" 

There was another awkward silence.

"…Alexandria." Raz said after a while. "That's a beautiful name." Shay said softly. Raz nodded, and continued with his story:

"Anyway, He met my mother and they had me. But, when I was young…my father…my father was killed."

Shay gasped, "Oh God! I'm so sorry Raziel…" Raz shook his head, "Don't be. It wasn't your fault." Shay nodded, "Okay. Um…how did he die?"

"I was getting to that." He said, "Well, my father had killed Nelo Angelo…my uncle, the first time he had saved the world. But some how…Nelo came back…and…killed my father."

Raz looked at the ground with an angry stare. Shay noticed that there was a strange energy coming from him, and a faint red aura glowing around the teen's body. He continued.

"After that…my mother was grief stricken. She hung around the house a lot…and before we had always traveled and were always in some jungle or island because of my father's job. Anyway, I finally got my mother out of the house one day. We went to a local park…and that's when we met him…"

Shay blinked, "And who's 'him'?" she asked as she got up and sat down by Raz, never taking her eyes off of him.

"…Gabriel." Raz said after a long pause. (All: *anime fall* me: HEY!! Charles Gabriel Dante Rosetti is COOL!! Raz: …He's a vampire in a book… me: …so? Raz: -_-') A spark came to life in the young boy's eye, a spark of hatred. A loathing spark of pure hatred. Shay nodded, "Gabriel…Did you like him at all?"

"_Hell_ no!!" Raz almost yelled. "He was a fucking bastard!! The prick…" Shay jumped and recoiled a bit, "Raz…calm down…please…?" 

Raz took a deep breath, exhaled, then started to open and close his fists. After a while, he had calmed down. "I'm sorry, Shay, I shouldn't have done that." 

A memory of Shay's parents flashed through her mind, "No…" she said in a cool, even tone, "its…all right." 

Raz nodded. "Please, continue with your story." Raz nodded again, and picked up where he left off. "So, we met Gabriel in the park, and…for some unknown reason…he started to date my mom." He sighed, "I don't know _what _she saw in him." 

Shay shrugged, and Raz continued. "Anyway, after a while they got married and had another kid…a little girl…" He turned to look at the door to the spare room. "…Elle…"

"Ohh…" Shay nodded slowly. "Well, not very long after Elle was born, probably a few years, my mother died…" He looked at the ground.

"Oh God…" Shay covered her mouth with a hand, "I-I'm so sorry, Raziel…That must have been…" She left the sentence drifting, for she did not know what to say. Raz sighed heavily, "Don't be sorry, Shay." Shay nodded, "All right…" She bit her lip, "If you don't want to continue, then I understand-"

"No." Raz said firmly, "Its fine. I'll keep going." Shay nodded, and Raz continued, "After she died…the only person I really had left was Elle, so I spent most of my time with my little sister. One day, Gabriel got mad at Elle for knocking over a glass and breaking it while we were playing. He grabbed Elle and…he started to hit her…No, not hit…" He sighed, "He started to…_beat_ her."

Shay gasped, and noticed the red aura around Raz glow brighter. "She started crying…and for that, he beat her more…" He said, "She was only seven, she was a little kid!!" The aura became more and more brighter, and Raz said something in an ancient tongue. Shay started to become a little worried…but mostly frightened. "Raz, c-calm down…" 

"I am calm." He said evenly. "Is I wasn't calm, I'd be gone." Shay nodded, and said disbelievingly, "Okay…" 

"I was young…and even though I stood by the door, watching every thing…I was too afraid to help her…" Raz sighed, "After he as done…Elle had a horrible black eye, a lot of bruises and some cuts and scratches. Anyway…the beatings continue…"

"For how long?" Shay asked.

"…Till she was 8." Raz said, "I stopped them. I came home from school one day, Elle had stayed home because of her injuries, and he was…_He was beating her with the leg of a chair_."

Shay gasped in disbelief, "No way!! And she was only eight?" 

Raz nodded, "Yep…I couldn't handle it…so I stopped it." 

"…How did you stop it?" Shay dared to ask. Raz smirked, "I gave him a taste of his own medicine."

Shay shook her head, "Oh God…" she said. She didn't dare ask _what_ he did exactly. "Would you like to know how…?"

Shay shook her head again, "No. I…don't want to know anymore…" Raz nodded, "All right." 

After a long pause, Shay sighed, "You've had such a depressing life…" She said. Raz shrugged, "Kinda…After I hurt him for hurting Elle, he moved to Egypt, and took Elle with him…he was to afraid to take me…"

Shay nodded, "I see…" 

"Yeah…" He said, "They went to Egypt, and I stayed in West City (AN: I FINALLY found my notes!! ^o^ Raz: …*sigh* -_-') Elle sent me a letter about a year ago telling me that she-no, they- were coming to get me. And that's when we moved to Domino City."

"Um…Why did you move to Domino City?" Shay asked. 

"…Gabriel's job."

"Oh…"

The aura around Raz died down, and then…silence.

A long…awkward silence. 

Shay sat there next to Raz for a long time, twisting the ring on her finger. Raz gave a side-glance over top the girl sitting next to him. _Hmm…where did she get that ring, I wonder… _He thought, and sighed. 

Shay looked over at him, "Whats wrong?" she asked. Raz looked at her, "Hm? Oh…nothing. Just…memories." Shay nodded, "Oh…" Then looked back at the ring.

"Hey," Raz asked, "Where did you get that?" Shay looked up at him, "What…this?" She pointed to the ring. Raz nodded, "Yeah, that."

"Oh…" She looked at the ring again, "From…my old friends, Sammy, Susie and Britt…" Raz was silent for a while, "…Oh." He looked at the wall again. After a few minutes, he noticed that Shay was…crying.

He looked at her, "Shay? Are you all right?" He asked. 

Shay sniffed and wiped a tear away from her eye, "I don't know." She said. "Well…" Raz scooted closer to her, "Why are you crying?"

"Memories." Shay mumbled. "Memories of my old friends…"

"Well…" Raz said, "Do you want to…tell me about it?" Shay wiped another tear away and shook her head, "No…I don't want to bore you." Raz sighed, "Shay…you wont bore me. Just tell me," he said, "I _want_ to know."

Shay sniffed again, "Okay…Well, my best friends were Sammy, Susie and Britt when I lived in Utah…I was about 8 or 9 when this happened…but, we decided that since we were all friends, we should have an emblem of friends ship…" She blushed, "We saw it on a little kids movie, it was really childish. So anyway, we looked around, and finally found these rings at a pawnshop. The cool thing was, they were really cheap and there was a sell, 10 for 5 bucks. So, we bought 'em and…that was our friendship emblem."

"So…you were thinking back on it and thought you could have gotten a better bargain?" Shay shook her head, "No…the reason I was crying was because…" She looks at the ground, "…just a few months after that…there was an accident. The school bus that they rode crashed and drove into an irrigation ditch. Britt got out of the crash, but died from pneumonia two weeks later…" Shay's voice started to quiver, "She gave me her ring, and I found Sammy's and Susie's by the ditch later that week…" She sighed and began twisting her ring again.

"God Shay," Raz said, "That sucks." Shay sniffed and nodded, "Yeah…the only other friends I had at the time were Ethan, Ryan and Laita. (Me: DON'T LAUGH!!!! .) But, Laita moved after a few more years to…Samoa, I think. Then Ryan moved to Mexico. So it was Ethan and I for a while. Then…My parents died, so I moved to England." 

"Wow…" Was all Raz was able to say. Shay sniffed and nodded, "So…Ethan still has his ring, I think…he's probably lost it by now. But, Faith has a ring…so does Arwen. Yugi, Tristen and Joey all have one, although Joey and Trist don't wear those out all the time. Malik doesn't want one, he says that he hangs around with us and knows that were friends and that's all he needs." She sighed, and Raz said nothing.  


"Hey!" Shay suddenly brightened up, "I have an idea!" Raz raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Shay looked at him, "Why don't I give you and Elle rings?" Raz shrugged, "Sure, why not?" Shay smiled, "Great. I can go get then right now if ya want me too."

Raz shook his head, "Nah, not right now. You can get them later." Shay nodded, "Okay…" Then sat back down.

Meanwhile, Elle, who was beginning to get bored and restless, decided to peek around the corner and listen in.

[Aibou, what are you doing?] Elleaner said inside of their mind link.

{I'm bored.}

[Raz wouldn't like you listening in.]

{Do you care about what Raz thinks?}

[…Good point.]

Elle sighed at her yami and continued to eavesdrop, not knowing that what she was about to see was not for anyone to know about…nor was it intentional…

The two teens sat in complete silence. Raz snuck another glance at the young girl sitting next to him. _Man…she's beautiful…DAMN IT!!! STOP THINKING THAT RAZIEL!!! ____ I swear to God…_

"Raz." Shay said, "I'm going outside, wanna join me?" Raz looked at Shay when she said his name, "Sure." Shay stood up, "Come on, then." She smiled, and headed for the back door. Raz got up and followed her. When Elle was sure they were outside…she followed also, watching them threw the window.

By the time they were outside, it was nighttime. Shay walked over to a small pond that Ryou and his friends had built one summer. She looked at her reflection in the water and sighed. Raz walked over, "Nice pond…" he said. Shay smiled slightly, "Yeah…" 

Raz looked over Shay's shoulder and into the pond. There were gold fish and carp in the pond. Shay sigh again, "Look at the moonlight reflecting off of the water." She said, "Its beautiful." 

Raz nodded, "Yeah…" There was another moment of silence as the wind blew, making the water ripple. A cherry blossom fell off of a nearby tree and landed on the waters surface, frightening the fish. 

"Whats with them?" Raz mumbled. 

"There fish." Shay said. Raz scowled, "Damn fish…Whats the use of them?"

"To swim." Shay said. Raz sighed, "Yeah, I guess so." he said. Shay looked up, "Look…There's a cherry blossom." Raz looked up to see that Shay was looking at a small pink flower on a tree branch. A perfect little flower, fragile to even the gentlest breeze. Shay stood up on one of the slippery rocks to try and grab the blossom, and slipped. "Whoa!"

Shay stared to fall for the pond. "Careful!" Raz said, and grabbed her, pulling her away from the water. Shay looked up, her blue-green eyes meeting his brown from the odd position they were in. Raziel had one arm wrapped around Shay's waist, the other hand holding onto her wrist. Shay had her free hand clinging to Raz's back.

"Um…A-Arigato…" Shay stuttered. "No problem…" Raz said, and then looked her up and down. "You look…" he said, "…nice"

Shay bushed, "T-Thank you…" She said. Raz looked her up and down again, and then pressed his lips against hers gently. Shay's eye's widened but then relaxed as she kissed him back. Suddenly, Raz pulled back, breaking the kiss. "I-Im sorry." He said, then put shay down and started to walk away.

Shay dropped on the ground with a soft 'thud'. "Wha…" She got up, "Raz, wait!" and started running towards Raz.

Shay got to Raz and grabbed his arm, turning him around to face her. "Shay, I'm really sorry." He apologized again. "N-No," She said, "D-Don't be."

"But I have to be sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have done that." Shay sighed, "Listen Raziel, I…Its all right, you don't need to be sorry. And…" She left the sentence hanging again. Raz looked at her, and she at him. After a while of silence, Shay began to bite her lip. _I can't resist… _Raz thought, right before kissing Shay again…this time…more passionately.

Raz moved his tongue along Shay's bottom lip. He felt her bite her lip (how can she bite her lip while kissing?) but then part her lips slightly, allowing him entry in her mouth. 

The muscle began to explore the young girls mouth, and while this was happening, Shay wrapped her arms around Raz's neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around her hips. Shay moved one hand and ran her hand through the boy's hair. After a while, they parted for breath. Shay looked up at him, panting, "W…Why'd you stop…?"

Raz smirked. Shay bit her lip, "W-What?" she said. 

Raz kept smirking, then said: "…I love you."

Shay's eyes widened and her throat went dry. Raz let her go, and headed for the door. He walked inside and closed the door behind him, not even noticing his younger sister hiding behind the door. (Me: LOL!! Raz: …-_-')

Shay just stood there. A gentle breeze blew across the yard and she looked up at the moon. She brought her hand up and touched her lips gently, "…wow."

Meanwhile, Raz walked to the spare room, not even noticing that Elle wasn't there. He closed the door, rested his head against it and sighed. "I have just screwed everything up…" Raz shook his head and made a bed on the floor for him to sleep on. After it was made, he sat staring up at the ceiling for a few hours before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

--------------------~`*`~--------------------

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I bet you didn't expect THAT! ^_^

Readers: …Yes we did.

Me: ………oh shut up. -_-' Well, I said I'll put the parings here so…here they are ^^

Elle/Malik (its for my friend ^^)

Arwen/Joey (THAT'S ONLY IF U WANT IT TIDUS!!!)

Faith/Seto (Again, I'm not sure about this one. Its up to my friend ^^)

Ryou/Shay OR Raziel/Shay

Now, THIS is the fun part. YOU (The reviewers) get to choice who Shay (me ^^) ends up with. Either Ryou or Raziel. I'll count 'em up, and that's how I'll decide the ending of the story ^^ 

Me: oh, and another thing, I KNOW that I was kinda descriptive when it came to that kiss…

Raz: …………………Kinda!?

Me: shut up you. But…it's PG-13. But, if you don't like it, then tell me. And…you don't have a say Raz! :P

Raz: ……………………………

Me: ^^ Well, R&R!!! JA NE!


	7. Strangers and Heart Breaks, Truth Uncove...

Me: Hi! ^_^ CHAPPIE 7 is HERE! ^______^

All: *un enthusiastically* yeah

Me: ………Fine. BE that way! ;_;

Raz: Your to dramatic

Me: I know! ^_^

Raz: -_-'

Me: Well, ON WITH THE STORY! ^___^

All: *unenthusiastically* yeah…

Me: ……NOT FUNNY! .

All: ^_^

--------------------~`*`~------------------

Shay awoke at midnight. A dull ache in her upper jaw…her blood teeth. She knew what this meant…

She needed blood…

She needed it tonight…

She sat up in her bed and looked at the one next to her. It was empty. _Ryou's probably at Yugi's. _She thought, and shrugged it off. He really didn't matter right mow, though. All that mattered was one question:

_How _was she going to get it tonight? 

Shay got out of bed and went to her drawer. She pulled out a black tube top and a pair of skin tight leather hip-huggers. She smirked, snapped her fingers, and in a puff of red smoke was wearing the outfit. She walked over to her mirror to check her face. It was pale, her eyes were dark, not there usual bright, happy greenish blue. Her lips had a blue tint, and her hair unnaturally strait. Shay smirked at her image, grabbed her cloak and headed out.

As she was walking down the stairs on her way out, she noticed a black handle on a small table. Bakura's switch blade. She was meaning to go buy- or steal- her own, but had never gotten around to it. So as she walked by, she grabbed the handle, put it in her pants and walked out the door.

It was now March and was getting warmer outside. She inhaled deeply, then exhaled the fresh air. Suddenly, she felt a presence. 

Shay spun around to see none other than Raziel leaning against the side of the house. She smirked, "Fancy meeting you out here, Raziel."

Raz looked at her with his blank, emotionless face. "Fancy meeting you out here, come on." He pushed away from the wall and started to walk towards her, "We've both came out at night for how long now? Almost a month?"

Shay put a hand on her hip, "So?" Raz's eyes moved down to her hip. "Whats that you got?" he asked, pointing to her hip.

Shay blocked his view with the hem of her cloak, "What does it matter?" she said. Raz sighed, "I just wanted to know." he said.

"Well, don't ask to many questions," Shay spat, "it could get you killed."

Raz sighed, "Whatever. Anyway, what are we going to dotonight?"

Shay looked at him and smirked, "I have a little fun planned." She said, then started off down the street. Raz followed her, jogging to catch up, "Oh really?" he said after catching up with her, "and what would that be?"

"Something for me to know," she looked at him, "and you to find out." Shay smiled sweetly-mockingly-then turned her head back to looking down the street. Raz stayed silent, however. And he just knew that something wasn't right with his friend. _I was right, _he thought, _I HAVE changed everything…_ he sighed, and followed Shay.

~-~-~-~-~-~

Shay lead Raz to a part of the town he was not familiar with. The buildings were dark and dull, and the streets littered with trash and prostitutes dressed in fishnet tights, latex and heavy make-up. 

"Shay?" Raz whispered to his friend, "Why did you bring me here?"

"So you can get into a fight, and _I _can get something…" A sudden spark of energy lit up in Shay's dark eyes. Raz noticed this, but said nothing. _If she tries to kill somebody again, I'm gonna have to stop her. _Raz thought. Suddenly, Shay turned down a dark alley. Raz followed, not only to make sure his friend didn't get hurt…but one of the prostitutes over there started to look at him funny…and it creeped him out.

The alley was riddled with graffiti and trash cans. The only light was a single naked light bulb over a heavy steel door, which shay walked over to and pounded on three times. 

"Shay, what are you doing?" Raz asked for the second time. Shay rolled her eyes, "I told you, Raziel. Are demons slow, or its it just you?" 

Raz glared at her, "What the hell's that supposed to mean?" he spat. Shay sighed, "Never mind. Just forget it. I don't want you hurting yourself thinking about it." Raz said nothing as the door swung open. A strong, tan face and muscular body appeared in the door way. Load music and flashing lights could be heard and seen from behind him. "Who the hell are you?" the body guard snarled.

Shay tilted her head and leaned against the edge of the door way, "Me and my friend here wanna have a little fun." Raz raised an eyebrow. The body guard folded his arms, "Oh is that so? Well….how do I know you two can handle yourselves in there?"

Shay was silent for a while, obviously thinking. Then, she pulled the switch blade out from her pants and opened it. Raz stared at the blade, and the body guard did nothing. "Okay," he said after a long pause, "you can go in." 

Shay smiled slyly, "Thanks…" she said, then slipped in. Raz sighed and followed her.

The music was load and vibrated the floor. The lights flashed blue, purple, white; in that same order for a while before dieing out and twisting around. Shay smiled at the scene. There were girls in cages dancing and teasing the boys and men on the dace floor, a bar, and a lot of dancing-if you could call making out that- going on.

"Shay," Raz shouted over the loud music of Papa Roach's _Last Resort, _"how did you find this place?"

"I have my ways." Shay shouted back. She started walking through the crowd, pulling Raz with her. Finally, she stopped at a corner and pulled Raz close to her. "Listen bud, are you gonna help me?" She said in a normal voice.

"Why? What do I need to do?" Raz asked. "Well…we need to get into a fight so I can get some blood." Shay said back.

Raz shook his head, "Shay…you can't kill to get blood."

"Well its not the innocent." Shay retorted. Raz sighed, "You can't kill." he said.

"And why not?"

"You'll get in trouble."

"Will not."

"Will to."

"Have I yet?"

"…No, but you will."

"How?"

"Remember last night? You killed that kid and didn't even do anything with the body!"

Shay was silent for a while now. "Shay, you're going to get caught." Raz said. Shay was silent for a while longer before saying, "…Vampire's _can't_ get caught."

Raz sighed, "Shay, you're not superhuman."

"Raz, you forgot, I'm _not_ human." Shay said, "I'm a vampire." She put a finger under his chin to make him look up at her. When he was finally looking into her eyes, she kissed him fully on the lips. 

After a while Shay broke the kiss, "I'm gonna go get into a fight now." she said, then walked off.

Raz blinked, "……………damn it." He sighed, and got up to try and stop Shay.

Shay walked over to the bar and 'accidentally' bumped into a man sitting there. "Opps!" She said in a fake, preppy voice, "Oh, I am so sorry!" 

The man turned around. He had black hair pulled back and was wearing nothing but black. His trench coat reached his ankles and he wore boots. His eyes were dark- almost black- as he stared down at Shay. Shay froze. 

Suddenly, the man's eyes softened, "Its all right," he said with a slight accent that -Shay thought- sounded French. "There was no harm done."

"Oh…uh…" _Damn. He's not mad/_ Shay thought angrily. "um...thanks." she said finally. The man-which Shay looked closer and found out that he was a boy around Raz's age- smiled, "No problem." He said, "My name's Charles." (All: SHAY!! Me: ^_^;;)

"Oh…uh, I'm Shay." Charles smiled again, "Well, Im very pleased to meet you, Shay…" he took her hand gentely and kissed it, looking up at her with his dark eyes, "…_very _pleased…"

Shay felt herself blush. Charles smiled, _Hmm…I can sense something familiar about this girl…a strange power around her…and following her. _Charles looked up to see a boy with brown hair and brown eyes walking towards them. Shay spun around, "Oh, hello Raziel."

"Hey," he said. Charles looked at Shay, "Is this a…friend of yours?"

"Huh?" Shay looked at Charles, "Oh yeah, this is my buddy Raziel. Raziel, meet Charles."

Charles looked at Raz and smiled, "Hello, Raziel." Raz was silent for a minute, "…Hi." he said finally.

Both boys started looking at each other, as if trying to read each others minds. Suddenly, the song died down, and the beat to Linkin Park's _Crawling _started up. Shay smirked, she had always loved this song. It was one of Ryou's favorites, too.

Ryou. Shay suddenly realized something; even if Ryou wasn't home tonight, he would be home early in the morning. Shay looked at Raz, "Raziel…"

"Shay, lets get out of here." Raz said suddenly. Shay looked confused, "But-…"

"I said _now, _Shay." He looked at her, "Lets go."

Shay glared at him, "Fine." She said, then turned to Charles, "Good Bye, Charles." She said.

"Fare well." he said, "We shall meet again, madame." 

Shay smiled slightly, then was dragged off by Raz. Raz never let go f the young girls hand. Finally, when they were out of the alley, he let her go.

"What was that all about?" Shay said when they were out.

"Your safety." Raz said shortly.

"Psh, I can take care of my self." 

Raz sighed. They walked down the street in silence. 

When they finally were back in there neighborhood, Raz spoke, "Shay…before we go home, can we talk?" Shay shrugged, "I don't see why not." She said. Raz nodded, and they bth turned into an alley. Amazingly, it was the same alley they first met in. (AN: Think back to the beginning of the story, lol)

Raz leaned against the wall and Shay sat on a trash can, "Well…what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

Raz was silent for a while, "…Shay, I…do you remember earlier when we…" he trailed off. Shay nodded, "Yeah, go on."

"Well…I'm sorry I did that." He paused, "But…what I said…I meant it." He looked up at Shay. Shay blushed and looked down. Raz sighed, "And I know that your with Ryou, and this is really awkward for you, but-"

"Raz." Shay cut him off. "Shay, please, let me finish, but-"

"I love you too." 

Raz stopped, "…………What?"

Shay looked up, her eyes glossy as if she were about to cry, "I love you too, Raziel."

----------------------------------~`*`~----------------------------------

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Cliff hanger! ^o^

Raz: ………

Me: Well, THIS is where you have to review and tell me the pairings ^^ I don't care which way it goes ^_^

Raz: ………………………

Me: Read and Review ^_^


	8. Memories and Dreams, So It Becomes Clear

Me: YEAH!! CHAPPIE…uh...8? Yeah. EIGHT! ^_^

Sai: *sigh*

Me: HERES CHAPPIE 8!! ^_^

Sai: U just said that…

Me: so?

Sai: …

Me: HERES CHAPPIE-*Sai covers her mouth*

Sai: Read and Review…-_-'

-----------~`*`~-----------

Raz was speechless for a moment. "…What?" he asked finally.

"I said I love you." Shay repeated, tears falling from her eyes. "Then…why are you crying?" Raz said as he walked over to her. Shay shook her head, "I…I love you…but, I love Ryou too…"

"Shay, being in love and loving someone are two different things." He leaned against the wall next to her. Shay sighed, "I know." She said, "I'm in love with you…But Im in love with Ryou…and…God, I am just so confused!" Shay hit the trashcan with her hand. The lid started to wobble, then fell into the trash can, Shay going with it.

Raz looked at her and laughed. "Grr…" She growled, "Its not funny."

"Oh, but it is." The teenage demon pushed himself away from the wall. Shay growled again and climbed out of the can. She sighed, and started walking out of the alley. Raz laughed a final time and followed her.

For the most of the way home the two were silent. Shay sighed. Raz looked at her, "Whats wrong?" he asked. Shay shook her head, "Nothing…I'm just confused." Raz sighed.

When they got to the front door to the house, Shay grabbed Raz's arm. "Raziel…Wait a sec…" Raz turned around to look at Shay. He was startled. Her eyes had…changed. Earlier that day they were a bright, cheerful blue green. Just a while ago, they were dark and mysterious. And now…they weren't as dark as before, but not as they usually were. They were…pleading. Pleading? Now come on, they weren't _pleading_. 

But, oh how they were. Her eyes had a sad, worried look in them. They were dark, but with a spark of anguish somewhere deep within them. "Raz…" she said in a soft voice. 

_Help me._

Raz shook his head and blinked his eyes. _T-That voice? It sounded like…Shay? But…it was…a tortured, sad voice of an…it sounded childish! …But, then again…_ Raz looked at the girl in front of him. She was clinging to his coat and looking up at him with her torturing eyes. _…Shay IS somewhat of a child…No, she's just childish at times. _

Suddenly, images started flashing in Raz mind, moving all at once. Evil, dark, horrible memories. Elle crying with fresh wounds on her back. His mother's dead face. Gabriel's cruel eyes and wicked smile. Then sounds. A women screaming, a mans evil laughter, crying. And two voices….

_Please, help me…_

**_*Evil laughter* _**(Me: Hey, I had no ideas ^^'' All: …)

"Argh!!" Raz grabbed at his head. The voices were too much for him. He started to glow with the red aura again. "No…No!" He said, still clutching his head.

Shay looked at Raz, who was going berserk. She was silent for a while…then put a hand to her forehead.

Raz knelt down on the ground, breathing heavily. All of the sudden, new images flashed through his mind. Him and Shay talking on the first night they had meet. His mothers sweet face smiling at him. Elle playing in there mothers flower bed. His father training with his sword in in a field while Elle and him sat and watched. He calmed down, then…another voice came into his head…

__

Please, calm down…

Raz looked up at Shay, who had her eyes closed and her hand to her forehead. "Wha…What are you doing?" he panted. Shay opened her eyes…her bright, cheerful blue green eyes that had a spark of sadness in them, "I was calming you down…" she said in a quiet voice. Raz stood up, still breathing heavily, "You didn't….you didn't have to do that…" he said.

Shay shook her head, "Oh, but I did…" she walked over to him, "you don't understand, Raz…"

Raz gave her a puzzled look, "Understand what?" he asked. "Understand-…" Shay stopped her sentence and doubled over in pain, pulling her hands over her stomach and closing her eyes.

"Shay!!" Raz caught Shay as she fell to the ground. "Shay, whats wrong?" he said hurriedly. Shay didn't answer. Raz began to get worried, "Shay! Answer me!!"

Shay lifted her head up and looked into Raz's eyes, "I-I'm fine…" she said shakily. Raz gave her a serious, concerned look, "Are you sure?" he asked. Shay nodded, "Yes….I-I'm sure…" she got up with some help from Raz, and they both walked inside. 

Raz started for his room while Shay headed for the stairs. He looked over his shoulder, "Are you sure you're going to be all right?" he said. Shay turned around and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay, well…" Raz walked over to her and kissed her softly on the cheek, "Good night." he said, then went into the spare bed room.

Shay blinked then, wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eye. She knew that she couldn't have both Ryou and Raziel, she loved them both and didn't want to hurt anyone. She sighed, and walked up to her room.

When she arrived she closed the door and took off her cloak, putting it on a chair. 

"Hey Shay…" 

Shay spun around, heart pounding, at the sound of the soft voice. Ryou was sitting on his bed in his pajamas. Shay gave him a small smile, "Hello Ryou…" 

Ryou got up, walked over and gave his 'girlfriend' a hug. He kissed her neck, "I'm sorry…" he whispered in her ear.

"Sorry?" Shay said puzzled, "Sorry for what?"

Ryou pulled away and looked her in the eyes, "I haven't got to see you much lately." He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and smiled. Shay hugged him, "No…" she said, "I'm sorry…" 

A tear rolled silently down her cheek…

"For what?" Ryou asked.

"Oh for so many things…" Shay pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. "Shay…Its all right…you shouldn't be." Shay shook her head, "But I am-"

Ryou shushed her and put a finger on her lips, "Its all right Shay…" then he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. 

Shay closed her eyes and kissed him back, feeling a little guilty that she had kissed Raziel. Ryou pulled away, "I'm sorry, you don't mind if I kiss you, do you?"

Shay shook her head, "Not at all," she said. Ryou smiled, "Okay…" then kissed her again, pulling her closer to him. Shay wrapped her arms around his neck. A memory of her and Raz kissing in the backyard by the tree and coy pond came into her head. Everything else fogged out. Ryou pulled away, "What's wrong?"

Shay snapped out of it and looked at him, "Oh, nothing." She smiled, "I guess I'm just a little tired, that's all." Ryou nodded, "All right, then I guess I'll let you get some sleep." The girl smiled and walked to her bed, "I'm sorry, and thanks." 

Ryou gave her a soft smile, "No problem." He said, then laid down in his bed. Shay laid down in her own, and waited till she was sure Ryou was asleep, then she sighed and closed her eyes to fall asleep herself.

~*~*~Out Side~*~*~

A dark cloaked figure was hanging out in the cherry tree outside of the young girls window. (Raz: *anime fall* Me: CHERRY TREE!!! ^O^ Raz: Your obsessed Shay -__-'' Me: I know ^-^) As it saw the two teens fall asleep, and then silently climbed threw the window. 

Almost at once the young girl started sweating and moving in her sleep. She tossed and turned as the figure moved closer. He pulled back a black hood to reveal near black eyes and black hair pulled back into a ponytail. Everything about him was black with the exception of his pale, creamy flesh. He smirked, and walked closer to the girl.

The young teen fidgeted more as he walked closer, sweating. The dark figure smirk, and puts one of his hands out as he moved closer, extending it as if to grab the girl…

---------------------------

Raziel sat up bolt right. He could sense something, and it wasn't good. (AN: Me: Demon…senses…tingling!! Lol, just kidding demon boy. Raz: …) 

The demon got up and pulled on his clothes. (AN: All girls: *starry eyes/drooling* Raz: …why me? -_- Ashton: *snicker*) He took a glance at his sister who was actually sleeping peacefully tonight. For the last couple of nights, she had been having nightmares and not sleeping well. He sighed and walked out of the room.

Raz walked to the edge of the stairs and closed his eyes. _Something's happening upstairs. _He thought. (AN: NOT THAT WAY!!!! Raz: …-_-) He opened his eyes, and slowly crept up the stairs. (AN: don't you hate it when they do that in horror movies? -_-" lol) 

As he reached the top, he could hear something. What the demon heard was the sound of blood rushing through the veins of a young being. The sound was moving very fast, like the being had just finished running a marathon. He opened his dark eyes, and kept walking to where the sound came from… 

Shay and Ryou's room.

Raziel stopped, not knowing if he would interrupt anything or not. (AN: ^^;; Raz: …God Shay -__-;; Me: ^^;) But when he closed his eyes again, he could sense that Ryou was asleep, and there were three bodies in the room…

Now he was REALLY wondering what was going on in that room. (AN: Raz: Shay…your odd -_- Me: I know ^-^ Raz: …-_-') 

Slowly, the demon reached for the knob. He looked at the brass handle, and realized that it had a black aura around it. "What the hell is up in this house…" he turned the knob, and slowly peered inside the door…

Raz's eyes went wide at the site before him. "Shay!!" What he saw was a black hooded figure leaning over his newest friend. The young girl was shaking and trembling as if she was having a siezure. Raz looked over at Ryou, and the boy was limp and pale with two small hole in his jugular vein. The demon became burning with anger. He looked up at the cloaked figure, "YOU!" he yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

The figure slowly straitened up from where he was standing, then looked over at the demon and smirked. "What am I doing?" he said, "I am meerly trying to keep our kind alive."

Raziel growled, "That's not what I mean, what are you doing to Shay?" 

The vampire gave Raziel a slyish smile, "Your young friend is the last female of our race. Therefore, I, being the strongest male vampire in Domino City, had to come and take her."

"That's sick." The Prince of Hell said coldly. "That's really sick. Why Don't you just go make vampires by biting them, like you did Ryou?" The vampire shook his head. "Its not that easy," he looked at Raz again, "if a vampire is simply bitten, then yes, he or she will become a vampire, but, a young child from a mother and father whom both have vampire blood will be much stronger." He smirked, "Just the same with demons."

Raz stayed silent. "…You're the vampire who bit Shay, aren't you?"

The vampires lips twisted into a cruel smile. "My, my, you're smarter then I gave you credit for, demon."

Then it hit Raziel. He knew this guy! Same pale skin, dark hair, cold eyes…

It was Charles. 

"So, _you're_ the twisted being who bit her…" he narrowed his eyes, "I'll make sure you burn in Hell for touching her." 

"That's a shame vampires don't die, isn't it, demon?" Charles said bluntly. Raz smirked, "I guess we'll have to check if that theory is true…" 

Suddenly, the demon pulled out a huge sword. (AN: Think the Sparda sword in Devil May Cry ^_^ Raz: You mean Alstor. Me: ….yeah ^^;; Raz: -_-) The vampire smirked and withdrew a cane. Inside was a long, thin sword with a double edge. (AN: THOSE SWORDS ARE SOOOO COOL! ^___^ Ashton: *whacks Shay* no more candy for you -_-'' Me: Candy!!!! ;_; ) Raz raised an eyebrow, "You're going to fight with that little thing?" Charles sneered and the sword began to glow with a black aura. "O…kay…" Raz said, then thrust the sword to the vampire. Charles blocked it with his sword and threw it off course. 

"Grr…" Raz kicked the vampire right in the gut. Charles staggered and almost fell out the window. Raz kicked him again, spun around, and kicked Charles square in in the chest and knocked him out the window. 

"Whoa, AH!" Was the last thing that Raz heard before the vampire finally fell. There was a moment of silence. Raz sighed, and turned his back to the window and walked to the side of Shay's bed. 

The young girl had stopped moving. She was all pale, but as he looked closer, Raziel noticed that the marks on her neck- the scars that proved she was of the vampire race, were red. Raz gritted his teeth in anger. That bastard was sucking on her neck!! He heard a sadistic laugh and spun around. 

Charles was standing by the window! But how?! Raz had knocked him down, hadn't he? As if reading the demons mind, Charles smirked and said this: "I could have jumped over this roof if I wanted too."

Raz bolted for him, going at inhuman speed. Charles extended a hand and Raz stopped and started sinking to his knees. "Nice try, demon." Charles said, "but you shouldn't mess with the dark forces." 

"Dark forces my ass," Raz said, "I'm the Prince of Hell, you don't know what dark forces are. If those two weren't in the room, I'd show you dark forces!" Charles smirked, "Too bad there here then, eh?" Raz growled, "Shut up." He said. Suddenly the boys heard a sound.

Charles looked over at the girl on the bed. She was tossing and turning in her sleep and mumbling. "No…careful…stop…Raz…no…LOOK OUT!! AHHH!!!" 

Raz turned his head around, "Shay!!" He looked at Charles, "STOP IT! LET ME GO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Charles smirked, then put his hand down, letting the demon free. Raz fell to his hands and knees but was up within 2 seconds and next to his friend. "No!! Stop it! don't hurt him! Its me you want, NO!!!" Raz took Shay's arm, "Shay! Wake up! Calm down!"

The girl kept on screaming. _She's acting like Elle_. He thought. "Shay, stop! Wake up!!"

Finally Shay's eyes snapped open. They were wide and frightened. She looked around for a moment and finally looked at Raziel. "Raz!!" She flung her arms around his neck, "Your all right!!" 

Raz hugged her back, "Yeah, I'm fine." then he asked, "What were you dreaming about?" 

Shay sniffed, "I…I was in a castle, and it was dark everywhere. I-I was chained to a wall, just hanging there…and then you….you ran in with a sword, and this man, he was dressed in all black, he floated down from the ceiling. You fought him, and he was winning. I yelled and screamed for you to be careful, and you'd always yell 'I'm fine, don't worry'. Then…" she sniffed, "the man fought you till you were by the window. The outside was dark and discolored, and the window flung open. He tried to stab you, and you slipped…and…." she could talk no more, she was crying to badly. 

"Its okay, Shay, I'm here…Don't worry…"

As soon as he said don't worry the girl started to cry harder. "Shh…Its all right, don't cry…" he continued to sooth and comfort her till she fell asleep on his shoulder.

When she was finally asleep, Raz laid her down in her bed and pulled her comforter up over her shoulders. He looked at Ryou, then back at Shay. His eyes began to glow a crimson red. That's it. Next time he saw that sick bastard, he was gonna die.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Well, there's chapter 8 ^_^ *dodges a flying pitchfork* I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! __ I'll try and update faster, GOMEN! _ Well, that's it, I'm working on ch9 ^_^

Raz: I'm not a wuss! Yay! ^_^ 

Me: um….that's not what your supposed to say…

Raz: what? Oh, read and Review

Me: Thank You ^^ lol 


	9. Waking up, Meeting new faces, and Broken...

Me: Hi ^_^

Raz: yo

Me: I hope you liked chapter 8, here's chapter 9 ^_^

Raz: Read and Review

Me: Yeah ^_^

Raz: …You smile too much

Me: you don't smile enough

Raz: -_-

Me: ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a week after the incident that one night. Ryou was in the hospital for severe blood loss, Shay had been staying inside all the time with the exception of the night walks and school, Elle had become even more pale and quiet, and Raz had been keeping a closer eye on both girls. One day, Shay and Elle were in the front room. Shay was playing a video game and Elle was writing another poem. Shay sighed as she lost again, and rested her head on the couch. Elle looked up from her paper, "Whats wrong Shay?"

Shay rubbed her temples, "My head hurts like hell…" She sighed again. Elle nodded, "I get really bad headaches too." (AN: Raz: There called migraines. Me: I know _ shut up Raz: no Me: … Raz: ^^) "Try laying down or something."

"I tried that." She said, "It don't help. Sometimes it makes it worse." Shay sighed. "Well…" Elle thought, "Why don't we do something to take your mind off of your headache?" Shay nodded slightly, "Sure. Like what?" Elle thought, "We could…" she snapped her fingers, "I know! Have you ever played M.A.S.H?" Shay nodded, "Yeah…" Elle smiled and began to write on a piece of paper. 

"Okay," She said, "Name three boys you'd like to marry." Shay thought for a while. "Ryou…um…"

"Raz?" Elle suggested. Shay went red. "Sure…and…" she thought for a while. "…um…Joey isn't too bad." Elle laughed, "Yeah, you're right." So as the girls continued to play there game, Shay's headache did disappear in due time, and they had quite a few laughs along the way.

"Okay okay," Elle said, "Here is your future." She cleared her throat, "You're going to have two kids, and you're going to marry…." she stopped. "Well?" Shay said. "Who Who??" Elle gave her a sly smile. "My bro." 

The young vampire instantly went red. Elle laughed. "So…" she said, "….Do you like him?" 

"What!?"

"You heard me. Do you like him?"

"…What do you mean 'do you like him?'?"

"You know what I mean, Shay." Then, Elle added in a lower voice, "…I saw you two that one night." 

"ACK!!" Shay's eyes widened and she fell over. "WHAT!?" she said form the floor. Elle sweat dropped. "Oops…heh heh…" Shay got up and looked at Elle, "How much did you see?!" She demanded. 

"Well…Not much."

"Not much?" Shay said. "How much is not much?"

"Um…" Elle bite her lip. "…You falling out of a tree, Raz catching you, you guys kissing and walking away…" she was silent for a while. "…and Raz kissing you then going inside."

"…That's not much…" Shay said, "…That's EVERYTHING!!!!" Elle scratched the back of her neck and laughed nervously. Shay sighed and leaned back on the couch. "You know…" Elle said, "He talks about you a lot."

"You've told me that before." Shay said, her eyes now closed. "Oh, I know." Elle said, "I was just making sure ya knew." There was a silence. "So…Do you?"

"Elle…" Shay said, "you know I'm with Ryou."

"Yeah, I know," Elle said, "But if you ever get mad at Ryou, who ya gonna turn to?"

Shay shrugged. "I dunno." She said, "Does it matter?" 

"Well…Ryou is in the hospital for severe blood loss and serious injury…" Elle pointed out. "What if something happens and he-"

"STOP!" Shay cut Elle off and pounded her fist on the table. "Don't EVER speak like that!! Nothing is going to happen to Ryou! Everything will be FINE!!" 

Elle's eyes went wide. "Um…okay." She said in a very small voice. There was an awkward silence. Shay sighed, "I'm sorry Elle…I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"N-No.." Elle stuttered, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't put talk like that. No matter how much I think you and my brother belong together…" 

"Hn…" there was another long silence. 

"Elle, you little eves dropper."

Both girls spun around to see Raziel leaning in the doorway. Elle gulped, "Heh heh…Hi bro." She smiled nervously. Raz sighed and walked over. Shay stayed silent and did nothing. 

"Elle, how many times have I told you not to eves drop on me?" Elle shrugged, "A few…13, 14." Raz sighed again. "I don't go through your personal stuff, do I?"

"Yes you do!" Elle stood up, "You read my diary just a few days ago!!" Raz smirked, "Oh yeah…so, how far have you got with Malik?"

"WHA!" Shay fell over. "Malik? Malik ISHTAR!?" Elle went red. "Yeah." Raz said, "She's been dating him for a while now."

"A WHILE!? O_O" Raz nodded. "…How the heck did you pull it off without everyone finding out?" Elle shrugged, "We met at the park once and started meeting there every night." She looked at the clock. "AHH! Speaking of which, I have to meet him in a while." Elle got up and headed for the room her and Raz now shared. They were now basically living with there friends and away from Elle's abusive father. 

Shay sighed and got back on the couch and put her head in her hands. "Hey," Raz sat down next to her, "what's up?"

"Im just thinking…" she replied. "Oh…" he said. "…about what?"

"A lot of things." 

"Hn"

Silence.

Suddenly, the phone rang. "I'LL GET IT!" Elle called. Shay heard the phone pick up and a short and fearful conversation;

"Hello?"

"Elle Leonheart."

"Yes, me and my friends know a Ryou Bakura."

"Uh huh…"

"Uh huh…"

"Oh my God, how long?"

"When did this happen? Last night?"

"Okay, I'll tell her…"

  
"Okay…Arigato…Sayonara…"

She hung up the phone. 

"…Shay?" Elle said in a panicked voice. Shay looked up, "Hm?" 

"I have some bad news…" She said. Shay blinked, "What? What happened?"

Elle swallowed, "That was the hospital…" she said, "they said Ryou fell into a coma last night…"

Shay's eyes widened and her face paled, "Oh my God…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joey, Yugi, Faith, Seto, Arwen, Tristen, Elle, Malik, Raziel and Shay all went to the hospital as soon as they got notice of the tragedy. Joey, Yugi and Tristen were standing at one side of Ryou's bed while Shay kneeled at the other side. Seto and Faith stood back a little, holding each others hands. Elle, Malik, Tristen and Arwen were standing by the foot of his bed, and Raziel was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. 

"I can't believe this.." Yugi said in a sad voice. "Me neither Yug'," Joey said, "But it's happenin'."

"How did this happen though?" Faith asked. "Its very simple, blue eyes." Seto said. "You see, the loss of blood from Ryou's body caused it to shut down and-"

"That's not what I mean Seto…-.-'" the girl replied. "Well what did you mean?" He asked. "Just forget it -_-''" 

Malik shook his head, "I swear, if Bakura had something to do with this I'll-"

"Bakura had nothing to do with it, Malik." Shay spoke for the first time. "Then what happened?" Malik asked.

"…Its far to complicated for you to understand." She said simply, not taking her eyes off of Ryou's unconscious form. "Grr…What's that supposed to mean!?" Malik said in an angry voice. 

"That you simply cannot understand." 

"Psh, I can understand a hell of a lot more than you know girl!!"

"Maly, calm down…" Elle said. Malik mumbled something and folded his arms. 

"Well…" Arwen said, "I am sort of interested in knowing…do you think you could explain it Shay?"

Shay stayed silent for a moment. "…I don't know. If I could…" 

"How do we know she didn't do anything to him?" Malik said. "For all we know she could be wanting to get rid of him, and she could have poisoned him or something!"

"Don't talk like that!" Faith snapped. "Shay would never do anything to hurt one of her friends!!" Malik looked at her, "Oh, and how do we know you're not planning to do the same to Kaiba and take all of his money?"

"You'd better watch you're mouth, Malik!" Seto spat. "Oh like you can do anything about it, Kaiba boy?" 

"Don't call me that!!"

"Why not? Does it remind you of someone?"

"Just shut up Malik!"

"Don't tell me to shut up, Arwen."

"Don't talk to Tristen's cousin like that!"

"Shut up, Wheeler, no body asked you!"

"Well I'm sayin something!" 

Soon everybody in the room was arguing except for Shay and Raz. The prince of Hell stood there and said nothing, just watching everyone. He took a look at Shay and noticed that her eyes were brimming with tears as she held the young, pale boys hand. As the buzzing and arguing got louder, his patience grew very thin, till finally, he couldn't take it anymore… "SHUT UP!" he yelled.

Everyone froze and looked at Raziel. 

The demon pushed himself away from the wall, "All of you, outside, NOW." Everyone, including his own sister slowly headed for the door. As soon as everyone except for Shay was out of the room, he pushed Shay back into the chair gently and headed out the door, closing it behind him. 

He got out and looked at everyone. "Look at you all," he said, "you're fighting and arguing over nothing! Now, I'm not too close to Ryou, but I know that he wouldn't want you all fighting like that." He paused. "We're all worried. Each and every one of us…even I am, a little. (AN: A little -_-' Raz: Shut up -_-'') Just…stop all this arguing! You're all, how old, 16? 17? You're acting like a group of kindergarteners. You should be ashamed of yourselves…" 

They all looked at the ground. There was a moment of silence. 

"…I'm going to go now," Arwen said, "I'll be late for practice if don't…" she headed down the hall, then turned and said; "Tell Shay I'll see her later, and give Ryou my best wishes." Then she turned and left.

"I'm gonna go with her," Tristen said, "See ya guys…" Then he followed his cousin. "Well…I'd better get home before Serenity gets to worried…" Joey said, "I'm supposed to tell her how Ryou is." Then he left.

"I gotta go take care of the shop, sorry guys." Then Yugi left.

Soon there was only Seto, Faith, Elle, Malik and Raz. "Well?" Raziel said, "Is anybody else going?"

Seto looked at his watch. "I have a meeting in one hour, bye blue eyes." Seto walked off, his coat billowing behind him. (AN: HOW THE HECK DOES THAT COAT DO THAT!? _ Raz: Its an anime -_-'')

"…Sorry, but I'm gonna go now." Malik kissed Elle on the cheek and walked off without another word. The three stood there in silence. "….I'm going back in." Faith said, and did just that. Elle followed her, and Raz in pursue. 

Faith walked up to Shay. "…You okay?"

Shay nodded slowly, "H-Hai, I'm fine Faith-Sama." 

Elle walked up to he other side of her friend, "Is he okay?" Shay bite her lip, but did nothing. She had no way of knowing how her life long friend was doing. 

There was a short silence. The only noise was the beeping of the machine Ryou was hooked up to. The only thing keeping him alive. Raz side glanced at Elle. {Do you think we should?}

Elle nodded. {Yeah, they could help us all…} Raz nodded back, and closed his eyes. Elle did the same. Soon, the Ring around Raz's finger started to glow and the crystal around Elle's neck began to glow. Faith and Shay both looked over at the two siblings. "What the…" Shays eye's widened, then both friends said at the same time: "There items…" (AN: Im to lazy to check back and see if I said they had items so now ya know ^^ lol) 

A girl split from Elle. They looked almost identical, but her eyes colder and darker, more emotionless. She was wearing a black hoodie and black pants, the same crystal around her neck. A boy spilt up from Raz and had the same kinda hair as Raziel, except slightly neater, and his eyes were green. He wore a outfit similar to Raz's, only it was black and blue and he wore a blue headband. The boy turned to Raz, "What's up?" he asked.

Raz nodded towards Ryou's bed side. "Think you could help us out, Ashton?" The boy looked at the bed, "Sure why not." 

Faith blinked a few times. "Is he…"

"…A yami?" Shay finished her sentence for her. "Whoa…" 

Ashton walked over to the bed side, opposite of Shay. The young girl looked back down at the ground. Ashton looked puzzled, and turned to look at Raziel, pointing to Shay. Raz shook his head. Ashton nodded, and turned back to Ryou. He put a gloved hand- the one with his ring -on Ryou's forehead. "Minds Eye!!" (AN: I THINK that's what you two used…hmm…lol)

Suddenly, Ryou's rich brown eyes snapped open. Shay gasped and nearly fell out of….well….rewind, she FELL out of her chair. Faith was standing there with wide eyes, speechless. Ashton looked at Raz, "Was that all?" he asked.

Raz nodded, "Yeah, pretty much." The young girl who split from Elle rolled her eyes. "Well, then I'm leaving." 

"Wait Elleaner!" Elle grabbed the girls arm, "We want you two to meet some new friends of ours!" Elle smiled brightly. The girl sighed. "Whatever.-_-" 

Elle smiled and pointed to Faith, "That's Faith ^_^" Faith blinked and waved. "And over there," Elle pointed to the chair, "That's…" Everyone in the room besides Ryou sweat dropped as Shay jumped up and straitened her skirt. "I-I'm okay…" Shay said.

Everyone: -_-' (AN: Sorry I had to do that ^^; lol)

"That's…Shay…" Elle said. Elleaner was quiet for a moment, then she turned to Ash. "Do they look familiar?" Ashton shrugged, "Maybe a little." Elleaner shook it off, "Hi." she said, then turned to Elle, "Is that all?"

Elle sweat dropped, "Err…This is Elleaner, my yami…" Raz nodded to Ashton, "Same." 

Shay and Faith stood there, silent for quite some time. Shay looked down at Ryou, who was blinking, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the bright lights. Shay kneeled down and took his hand, "Ryou…?" she said gently. 

Ryou looked up at Shay and blinked, "Shay?" 

"RYOU! You're all right!" Shay flung her arms around him, luckily not knocking any wires or cords. Ryou blinked a few time in surprise. "Ryou…" Shay said softly, "I'm so sorry…" 

A small smile played across Faith's lips. {Those two make such a cute couple…} she thought. Faith looked over at Raz. Raz was leaning against the wall, watching the two. Suddenly, he spun around and walked out the door. Faith blinked in confusion and looked at Elle. Elle bit her lip and nodded towards Shay and Ryou. Faith nodded, then turned and followed Raziel. Elle went after. Elleaner looked at Ashton, {What's wrong with him?} she asked through a mind link. (AN: I would ASSUME that the yami's had some too each other, lol)

Ashton: *points to Shay* {That} (AN: Im just going into script mode real quick to make it easier on all of us, lol)

Elleaner: {That?}

Ashton: {That's the girl he loves}

Elleaner: {…oh…}

Ashton: {Yeah. And how do you think he feels seeing her kiss Ryou?}

Elleaner: {I can relate}

Ashton: {Ye-HEY!} (AN: Ashton: Wtf are you talking about Shay? Me: *shrugs* Ashton: -__-')

Elleaner: {-____-''}

Ashton: {Anyway, can you pick up anything un-normal about her?}

Elleaner: {Yeah, I can actually}

Ashton: {hmm…} 

Elleaner: {Well, Im going}

Ashton: {Same}

~*~Ashton and Elleaner both disappeared inside there soul rooms~*~

~/~Out in the hall~\~

Faith run after Raz, "Raz! Wait up!" 

Raz kept on walking, his eye's on the ground. Faith scowled, she did NOT like being ignored. (AN: Secret: princess Faith: SHUT UP! _) She walked right up behind him and grabbed his arm, spinning him around. "Listen to me!! _" she said.

Raz looked at Faith, "What!?" he nearly screamed. Faith blinked in surprise, "Um…Hey, why did you run off?"

"Take a guess." he said, kinda curtly. (AN: Raz: kinda? Me: shut up _) Faith took a guess, "Um…does it have anything to do with Shay and Ryou?"

Raz: …

Faith: …Well you said Take a guess _ 

Raz looked at the floor and sat down. Elle walked up behind Faith, "You all right bro?" she asked Raz.

"Yeah," Raziel said with a hint of sarcasm, "perfect." Elle and Faith stayed silent for a while. "Well…" Elle said finally, "…if you love her, tell her."

"For one, I have. For two, what difference will it make, and for three, she loves Ryou. Why should I make a fool of myself if I all ready know whats going to happen?" He sighed, "And tell me, why should I care?"

"Cause I know for a fact," Elle said, "That she likes you." Raziel laughed mockingly, "Gee sis, thanks." Elle scowled. 

"Well, she can't have both of them." Faith said, "She's gotta choose."

Raz looked up at Faith, "And who, exactly, do you think she'll choose, Fai?" 

"Well…um…" Faith looked at the ground, "I don't know…"

"Exactly"

~*~In the room~*~

Shay had her arms wrapped around Ryou's neck, "Ryou, I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry…"

"Shay, what are you talking about?" Shay pulled back from Ryou after his sentence. 

"Well…" she bit her lip, "I…I'm the reason you were bit, Ry."

Ryou's eyes went wide, "W-What?" he stuttered.

"I was the reason you were bit…" Shay repeated. "Ryou…" she looked at the ground, "I've been lying to you…" There was an awkward silence.

"…I'm a vampire."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! CLIFFIE!!!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Sai: *clunks me*

Me: Ow X_X

Sai: -_-' read and review

AN- sorry if this chapter made no sense or I skipped around too much or it was too long. ^^;; and I had some stuff to say…but I forgot and I have to go to school…NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! _ Lol ^_^ JA NE! R&R!


	10. Transformation

****

Me: HIIIIIIII PEOPLE! ^_^ 

Raz: …what's with the font?

Me: I like this font…

Raz: …okay…

Me: ^-^ Well, I hope you liked ch9. MWAHAHAHA!! I AM SOOO EVIL!! CHIFFIES!!!!! XD

Raz: -_-'

Ashton: *hits me with his sword*

Me: X_X

Ashton: ^^

Raz: …Read and review…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou looked at Shay with wide eyes. "You…are…what?"

Shay kept her eyes on the ground, "I'm a vampire…" Ryou was silent- well…speechless- for quite some time. "I'm sorry Ryou, I'm so, so sorry…" 

"No…" Ryou said weakly, "N-No need to be, Shay…" he looked at her, "It wasn't you who bit me, right?" He forced a smile. Shay did nothing. Ryou paled, "R-Right? …It wasn't you who bit me Shay…"

"No Ryou, it wasn't me." Ryou let out a small sigh of relief, then Shay added; "…But I guess I didn't do much to stop it from happening…" Ryou blinked, "What do you mean?"

Shay sighed, "I could explain, but it might take a while."

"That's all right, I don't think I'm going anywhere." Ryou gave a slight smile. Shay tried to smile, but couldn't, so began her story…

~*~*~FLAAAAAAAAAAAAASH BACK! ~*~*~*~*~

Shay P.O.V--

I was lying in my bed, trying to get to sleep. I've been having nightmares for quite some time now. I still don't even want to think about my damned race even in my dreams. Suddenly, my sensitive ears picked up the steady sound of breathing- well, besides you sweet breath, of course. (AN: Raz: …that's lame shay. Me: Shut up -_-')

I turned, making it seem like it was in my sleep, and opened my eyes. The window was open. A slight breeze blowing through and the curtain billowing in the soft wind. A felt a trail of cold sweat roll down the back of my neck. Slowly, I turned back around. Standing there was another vampire. 

The vampire who bit me…

And you know what?

He was after me again…

"What are you doing here!?" I commanded.

The vampire smirked. His hair was drawn back in a black ponytail, and his menacing eyes leered at me. I glared. 

"I am going to keep our race going," he said. "Oh really?" I said venomously, "and how would you be planning to do that?"

The vampire-Charles. That was his name, - smirked, "You know, you're the last female vampire in this town, no?" I stayed silent. "Well, I'm planning on taking you."

I jumped up, "Never." I hissed, "You will never make me yours." 

"Oh, I will make you mine soon enough," He said, "Either by you going willingly, or by force. I'll let you decide."

"Neither." I said.

"Well then," Charles walked around me, "There will be consequences then…" 

My gaze followed him as he walked around me, "Like…?"

"You're little friends…" he looked over at you Ryou. I narrowed my eyes, "don't even THINK about touching him." I whispered.

"Think, no…" then he added with a smirk, "but do, yes."

He began to walk to your bedside, "No!!" and turned around when I objected. "What?" He said plainly. 

"Don't…don't hurt him…" Charles smirked, and turned back to you.

"I said DON'T!"

I cried out as he spun back around and tripped me with his cane, causing me to fall over and land on the bed. He pinned my arms down and smirked, "So, by force it is?" I glared up at him, "Get off, now."

He smirked, "I don't think so," suddenly; his blood teeth came out and clicked into place. "Now…you stay here." He got up, and walked back towards your bed. I tried to get up, but then I looked at my wrists and saw that he had bound me down with a dark energy force. {This is great…} I thought, and looked up at what he was doing…

My eyes widened…

My blood ran cold…

Oh God…

He was bent over you…

His mouth on your neck…

The smell of blood filled the air…

…Oh no…

…He bit you…

"YAMETTE!!!" I pleaded, "STOP! DON'T HURT RYOU!!!!!"

I watched as the color left your skin, leaving it a paper white. Your hand twitched a few times, then stopped…

…I couldn't feel your life source…

I thought you were dead…

"WHY!?" I said threw my crystal tears, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HIM!?!?"

Charles stood up and faced me, blood running down the corner of his mouth, "Maybe now, you'll listen, and learn to accept the truth…" He walked over and whispered in my ear, "You're mine…"

That was it. I sent a message to Raziel- {Raz, wake up! Help! HELP!} I only hoped he didn't think it was a dream. 

Charles bent over me, "Would you like to get a taste of your future life?" He said, and then kissed me on the lips before I could answer. He forced his tongue into my mouth. The taste of your blood was still in his mouth. I cried. I couldn't believe it…

Suddenly, he pulled away, "Vampire's love is much more satisfying then mortal love…" he smirked, and began to kiss my neck. I whimpered, and then, it happened again…

His blood teeth sunk into my veins. 

I began to shake. I was having a seizure. I prayed to the God's that Raziel had heard me and was coming to save me. 

"Shay!" I must be going crazy or losing too much blood, I thought I heard someone call my name. "YOU!" I heard an angry voice yell, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

Yes! I was saved! He heard me! Even though I was fine, I still hope and pray that you were all right.

Charles got up and walked away from me. Him and Raziel had a short conversation, then a fight. I turned my head weakly and looked at you. You were pale and limp with two small holes in your jugular vein. I still couldn't sense a life force. "R-Ryou…" I said weakly, then sent you some of my remaining energy. Your heart began to beat again, but faintly, and your aura came back, but was low and dim. I smiled; you were going to be all right…

~*~*~*~*~*END FLASH BACK~*~*~*~*~ 

Authoress POV--

"Then, I blacked out." Shay said. Ryou looked at her, speechless. 

"…I'm sorry," She said, "I wish I could have done more…"

"You did all you could." Ryou replied.

"But I still think t wasn't enough…" Ryou sighed, "I'm sorry Shay…"

"No, It's not your fault."

"I know, but I'm still sorry."

Before Shay could say another word, Faith appeared in the doorway. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but the nurse says we have to leave for the day."

"No, your not interrupting anything Faith," Ryou then looked at Shay, "Well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Shay nodded. "Ja Ne blossom." Ryou muttered. Shay smiled and kissed him on the forehead, "Ja Ne Ryou…" Then she turned and walked out with Faith.

Faith waved to Ryou and closed the door. "Blossom?" she asked. Shay shrugged, "I'm his little blossom." She said. Faith laughed, "I see." Then the two girls walked to the dark siblings.

Elle looked up, "So…I guess were gonna all go home?" she asked. Faith shrugged, "I guess." she said. They started their way.

As soon as they got out of the doors, Elle stopped. Shay looked back, "What is it Elle?"

"I'm supposed to meet Malik at the park after he's done helping Isis," she said. "Oh…"

Elle looked at Raz, "Will that be all right, bro?" Raz shrugged, "Sure, I guess." he said. Elle clapped and kissed her brother on the cheek. "Okay, I'll be home soon!" Then she ran off the other direction. 

"Man…I can't believe Elle and Malik got together." Faith said. "Odd couple."

"Not really," Raz said, "Elle is Egyptian, and so is Malik. Just because Malik is a totally jerk doesn't mean that he's incapable of loving."

Shay and Faith blinked. "Um…okay." Faith said. "Well, here's my house. I'll see you two later, okay?" 

Shay nodded. Raz stayed silent. "Gee…thanks for caring Raz -_-'" then she ran up the steps and walked inside. 

Raz started to mumble as he walked with Shay. "Um…are you okay?" Shay asked, once she realized he was mumbling some sort of devil tongue. 

"Yeah, fine." Raz said. Shay blinked, "Positive?"

"Yes!" He snapped. Shay blinked a few times, "S-Sorry…" she said. "Don't apologize." Raziel said with a sigh. Shay nodded. The rest of the walk was silent.

The two teenagers walked in the house. It was just beginning to get dark. "Elle better get home before 1." Raz said. Shay giggled. "It wasn't a joke." The dark prince said bluntly. Shay stopped, "Oh…"

Raz sighed and sat on the couch. Shay tilted her head, "Is something wrong Raziel?" she asked. "No." he replied. She knew he was lying though, she could sense it. 

"Raz…" she sat down next to him, "tell me…" and rested a hand on his leg, "…please?" (AN: Raz: my leg? Ashton: Why not his shoulder? Me: Shut it and keep watching. Raz/Ash: … )

Raz stayed silent for quite some time. "Something's going to happen," he said, "…something bad…and I don't think I can stop it."

"Whats going to happen?" shay asked, her eyes full of curiosity and concern. "…A lot of stuff." he said.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you can handle it. I mean, you're the prince of hell, right?" Shay asked. 

"Ruler."

Shay blinked in confusion, "What?"

"Ruler," Raz repeated, "I'm now the Ruler of Hell."

Shays eyes went wide, "Whoa…" She said, "When did this happen?" 

"I'm not sure…" Raz said, "But I know it happened." Shay sat back, "Wow…" she said. 

"Yeah…" Raz said. "Hey, one question…" Shay looked at him. "Hmm?" 

"Why is you hand on my thigh?" 

Shay blushed, "I…I………sorry -_-" Raz laughed, "Oh really?" he asked, "Then, tell me, why is it still there?" 

The young vampire went a deep shade of crimson and removed her hand from the demons leg. (AN: Me: Heh Heh ^^' Raz: -_-') "Gomen nasai…" she mumbled. "No problem." was his response. 

"So…" Shay said. She didn't like silence. "…Whatcha wanna do?" she asked.

"Are you implying something?" Raz said. Shay blushed, "N-No…" Raziel laughed. The young girl blinked, "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing," Raz said, "I'm just giving you a hard time." Shay rolled her eyes and laughed. "Funny…" she said, "Very humorous."

"Yeah, I know." he said. 

There was another awkward silence. "…Raziel?" Shay asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"You know how you said something bad was going to happen, and you didn't think you had enough power or something like that?"

"Yeah…what of it?"

"Well…how bad is it?"

Raz looked at the ground. "…So bad that my loved ones will be in danger…" he said in a low voice. "Oh…" Shay said. "Well…I think I can help you." 

"Oh, really?" He asked, "How?"

The young girl bit her lip; "You won't hold it against me or think different of me, will you?"

Raz raised an eyebrow, "No, why would I do that?"

"Because…and our friendship won't change, will it?"

"No…"

"Okay then…and are you willing to let me do whatever I need to grant you the power?"

"Yes…"

"And you'll use it responsibly, right?"

"For Gods sake Shay! What the hell could I do wrong? I rule Hell!"

Shay ducked down a bit, "Sorry…I just need to make sure." Raz sighed, "Well, you don't have to worry. Just…do what you need to do."

Shay sighed, "Okay then…" She put her hands on his shoulders and sat in his lap. Raziel put his hands up, "Whoa whoa! Hold the phone here! What are you doing?" 

Shay blinked, "What I need to do."

Raz sweat dropped, "And that would be…"

Shay sighed, "Listen, do you want the powers or not?" Raz hesitated, "I…guess so…"

"Okay, then," Shay said, "You've got to trust me. Oh, and don't worry…its not what you think it is."

Raz stayed silent. Shay put a hand on his head and gently tipped his head to one side. Then she took a deep breath, and put her mouth to his neck.

Raz raised an eyebrow. What the hell was she doing? He suddenly yelped as his friend nibbled on the tender flesh. Okay, he REALLY wanted to know what was going on now! Just as he was getting ready to open his mouth to ask Shay what she was doing, he felt what felt like two needle pricking his skin, and felt some of his blood being drained from his body…

Holy shit! She was sucking his blood!! Just as he was getting ready to throw her off of him, Shay bit down harder on his flesh. His eyelids fluttered, and he passed out…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: MWAHAHAHA!!!!!! I AM EVEIL CLIFFIE WOMAN!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Lol

Raz: …that turned into a lime…

Me: Yeah. Well I don't write lemons so I have to write a hell of a lot of limes ^^;

Raz: …

Me: Review!! Now I want at least 5 reviews before I put up chapter 11!! YOU HEAR THAT!? 5!! And I don't care if it's the same person over and over!! As long as you write something different! I LOVE REVIEWS!! XD 

Ashton: *clonks Me with his sword again*

Me: X_X

Ashton: Review, or she'll go mad -_-'

Raz: …She's already lost it

Ashton: Good point…*ahem* Review, or she'll…um…make a lemon? Gah! I don't know! _

Raz: Review or you shall burn in hell *to Ashton* sounds good?

Ashton: works for me ^^ 


	11. Raging AngerNever Piss Off The Devil

Me: HI PEOPLE ^_^ 

Raz: …

Me: _

Ashton: -_-' 

Me: Well, here's chapter 11. I hope you like it! ^_^

Ashton: Read and review

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shay pulled back and wiped the blood running down her chin away with the back of her hand. "I guess he couldn't take it…" she said. The vampire sighed, "Well, I guess I'll just finish this off tonight…"

As she began to lower herself over the teens limp body again, Raziel's eyes snapped open. Shay jumped a bit, "Oh, hi Razie-"

"Don't 'Hi Raziel' me, Shay!!" He yelled, "Why the hell did you bite me!?"

Shay blinked, "You said do whatever I needed to do-"

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME!!!!"

Shay's eyes widened and she stepped back, "I…I'm sorry, Raz-Chan…" 

Raziel stood up. Shay took another step back and fell over and in a chair, "Eep!"

Raz walked over and towered over the young girl. Shay gave him a nervous/sheepish smile and waved, "heh heh…"

Raz leaned over her. His narrowed eyes were cold and dark. Shay shrunk back. She could honestly say that she was afraid of him at that moment. The vampire turned her gaze to the floor.

Suddenly, Raz held her chin in his hand and forced him to look at her. He could smell her fear. Was that good or bad? She was his friend, he didn't want to frighten his friend. But, then again, she _did_ bite him… 

_She had no way of knowing, leave her alone, _one voice said in his head.

_Kill her, hurt her, harm her…She bit you! She hurt you!_ A different voice said.

~*~*~*~Raz POV

Wtf? What were those voices in my head?

_Let her go…_ One said, 

_Kill her, hurt her…_ The other said.

Okay, I have to admit, I was a little confused. WHERE ARE THESE VOICES COMING FROM!? (Me: Smooth Raz… Raz: shut up -_-')

_Do it,_ the second voice said, _kill her, use your powers. You're the king of Hell, right? She's just a petite mortal, kill her, get her out of your way!_

_No, don't,_ the first voice said, _she's your friend, don't kill her. She had no clue, she didn't mean too, you ASKED her too, didn't you?_ (AN: Me: LOL! That rhymed! ^_^ Raz: lol) 

I looked down at Shay. Her eyes were wide and full of tears. Wtf, why the hell was she so frightened? I looked at my gloved hand, which was now holding the side of her pale face. Her brown hair was falling out of her tight pony tail in light wisps. God, I have to admit, she was pretty (AN: Raz: … Me: ^^'') 

"Don't hurt me…" she said softly, barely a whisper, "I…I didn't want to make you mad…I wanted to help…"

I know that Shay. You didn't know. And if she didn't know, then why am I scaring her? I'm not trying to frighten her, I just…

_Do it now…_ The cruel voice said, _call upon you Grandfathers sword, slice at her, scare her, make her scream…_

_NO!_ The first voice said, _DON'T LISTEN RAZIEL! LEAVE HER BE!!_

Hey wait a second…I knew that voice…

Dante??

…Dad? 

No way, my father was dead. God I must be going crazy…

_Kill her, hurt her, harm her…_ Damn that second voice is getting annoying. It Didn't seem familiar though. _Break her…_

OKAY! That voice is OFFICIALLY sick. There wasn't a cats chance in Hell that I would…break…Shay! 

I look down onto the girl face. Even though I wasn't going to touch her in that way, she still seemed to be afraid that I was going to. 

"Shay…" Damn, why did my voice sound so cold? 

"H-Hai?" She whispered/stuttered. Wtf was up with her?

"…Why are you acting so frightened?" I asked.

Shay stayed silent. "Well?" I said, "Answer me." She bit her lip, "I…You seemed angry…and…" she went silent, stil chewing on her lower lip. 

Angry? She was scared because I was angry? Huh…I see. Shay closed her eyes, but I was too caught up in my thinking to really notice. 

_Take her…Kill her…_ once voice said.

_Don't do it Raz, you know better!_ I heard my father say. Suddenly, a memory of my family and me growing up came into mind…

__

~*~*~*~*~*Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~

I looked down below. Man…our roof was higher then I thought…I checked the rope around my waist and the grapling hook in my hand one final time. "All systems go." I said to myself. Hey, gimme credit, I'm an 8 year old kid. 

After making sure the grappling hook was secure I threw down the other end and began my climb down. Psh, sneaking out of the house was easy.

I must have been climbing for a few minutes when suddenly, my rope jerked. I looked up. "Whatcha doing there, Raziel?" 

I gulped, "Heh heh…Hi Dad." Shit, I was in trouble now.

"Heh heh, hi son." I looked up at my father. His name was Dante and he had whitish silver hair. He was pretty strong, and he wore a red trench coat, and man did he have some awesome stuff. 

"Well, what are you doing?" he repeated.

"I was just…um…" damn I couldn't think. "uh…just checking out this rope dad." I gave him a cheesy smile. 

My father smirked. Damn, that wasn't good. "Well, I hope ya have a nice trip." He said. I was puzzled, but before I could ask him what he was talking about, he let the rope and the grappling hook go. "WHOA!" I started to fall.

Down…

Down…

Down…

SPLAT!

I hit the ground finally. Damn it…I'll get even with him one day…

~*~*~*~*~End Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sighed. Yep, that was quite a memory. Damn…I had more, but I try to keep them blocked. Why dwell in the past and worry about the future when you live in the present? I sighed again. Man, some people can be pretty confusing. 

Suddenly, I felt something drip onto my glove. What the…? I look down. "What the hell?"

Shay's eyes were closed. Her skin was pale-no, white. Her face was turned so her mouth was by my glove. I take my hand away carefully, and look at my glove. Blood smeared the black leather. I looked back at her. Her white cheek was smeared crimson, also. 

"Wtf is going on…?" I mumbled. Suddenly, I heard something besides the gentle fall of the rain that I just barely noticed. I didn't know what it was at the moment, so I stood there. Silent. 

Tap…

Tap…

Tap…

It was the tapping of a cane. Wtf, a cane? (AN: Raz/Ashton: …A cane? Me: Shut it -_-' )

"Told you I'd come back." 

I knew that voice…

That cold, smirking voice…

I spun around. Charles stood there, smirking. "We meet again, Raziel."

I narrowed my eyes. How the hell did he know my name? Suddenly, something hit me. "You're the reason Shay's out cold!" I said. He smirked, "Smart little devil, aren't we?"

I growled, "Leave her alone…" I said, my voice deathly cold. "But why?" He said, "She shall be mine to have and to hold soon enough." I glared, "Over my dead body." I said. 

"So be it…" Charles said. I held my hand out, making the Sparda sword appear. The vampire smirked. "Whats so funny?" I spat.

He shook his head, "I didn't come here to fight," he said, "I came here to give you notice." I lowered my sword. "What sort of notice?" I asked. 

Charles smirked-damn he smirks too much-, "Prepare yourself, little king. I shall take your little friend there"-he pointed to shay- "in 2 weeks. So flee if you want. I will find you."

"We won't run," I said, "we will fight." 

"Have it your way then." Then he disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~Authoress POV

Raz sighed and turned around to look at his friend. Shay was still ghostly white and limp. The teen kneeled down by the chair. {Give me a sign that you're all right…} he said, caressing the young girls cheek with his gloved hand. 

As the leather touched the girls skin, her eyes fluttered open. "Wha…" she looked at Raz. "…Raziel?" 

Raz gave a sigh of relief, "You're okay, good," and straitened up. "I'm going to bed." He started for the room he and Elle shared, but stopped, "Oh…and Shay…were not going to go out at nights for a while. Sorry." 

Shay blinked, "Why not?" But instead of answering her question, Raz walked into the room and shut the door. 

Shaylien Strife sat there for quite some time. "…Its _got_ to have something to do with Charles…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Well, there's ch11.

Raz: …You're making me go SO out of character…

Me: I know…*sigh* I'll try harder to make it better, okay? Just remember, these two are falling in love, so of course there going to be a bit OOC. 

Raz: …

Me: ANYWAYS, I'm working on ch12. Read and Review! ^_~

I want at least 5 reviews for ch12 to come up! Review TWICE if you want, just as long as it says something different. Oh, and ch12 will be full of drama and angst ^.~ 


	12. Heart Break

Me: YAY!!!!!! CHAPTER 12!!!!!!!!!! ^O^ 

Raz: …

Me: …Okay, I'm sorry I've been making you OOC Raziel -_-'

Raz: …Sorry isn't good enough.

Me: -_____-'' Here's ch12. Read and review

Oh, I Thought That These Lyrics Went Really Well With The Story, So I Put Them In ^_^ These Are The Lyrics To The Theme Song For The Anime NightWalker Enjoy! ^.~

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Moonlight swaying against the waves

Moonlight inside a dead sleep,

I would run alone, in the darkest night

If I could see you…

[Chorus]

  
Red, Yellow, sunflower  
(Moonlight)  
  
Orange, Ultramarine, Hydrangea

(Inside a dead sleep)

  
Red, Yellow, Sunflower  
(Moonlight)  
  
Orange, Ultramarine, Hydrangea  
(Swaying against the waves)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's been a week and a half since Charles last visit. Elle was now leaving the house every night to meet Malik. Raz and Shay haven't went on any night walks for some times now, and Ryou was released from the hospital. At this very moment, Shay was sitting on top of the roof watching the sky. It was getting dark, and Ryou walked out to sit and talk with her. 

Ryou walked onto the roof, "Shay?" he said.

Shay spun around, "R-Ryou…"

"What's wrong Shay?" Ryou sat down next to her, "You seem…depressed."

Shay didn't answer, but instead rested her head on her knees. 

"Shay? Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.

Shay shook her head, "No…thank you though."

Ryou looked at her, "Shay…I know you better then that. I can tell something's bugging you, why can't you tell me?"

There was a long silence. "…Ryou…" Shay said finally, "…I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Shay, nothing you will ever say can hurt me," Ryou said, "Please, tell me, maybe I can help you." 

Shay shook her head, "I doubt it…" and sighed.

"Does it…have anything to do with you being a vampire?" Ryou asked.

"Sorta."

"Ah…"

"You see Ryou…" Shay paused for a bit. "…I don't know how to explain this, but…" 

Shay began by telling Ryou of the kiss her and Raziel had had. She told him of her dream, and the transformation and upgrading of Raziel's powers. As she came closer to the end of her story, Ryou's eyes had become the size of Frisbees.

Finally, Ryou said something, "S-Shay…w-what a-are you saying…?"

"I'm sorry, Ryou…I'm very, very deeply sorry…" She was looking at the ground, "I hurt you…I'm sorry…"

There was another silence. 

"Ryou……Do yourself a favor, forget about me…run away, and get away from me…"

"Shay, I could never forget you, not even if I tried. And I don't even want to try!"

Shay's voice began to cry and wobble and her eyes teared. "I don't want to hurt you anymore." 

"You haven't hurt me Shay…" 

"Ryou…I don't know how this can work out…I love you. But, I love Raziel, too…"

Ryou was speechless. 

"I-I don't know if we can work this out…"

Ryou's eyes widened, "Y-You Don't mean that, do you?"

"I'm sorry Ryou…I really am, but….I've been thinking about this a long time and…" she looked at the ground, unable to finish her sentence. 

"No," Ryou said, "Not that. I meant the part about you and Raziel…"

Shay looked away from Ryou.

"…………So………It _is_ true……Shay, I……don't even know……" 

"I'm sorry, Ryou-Sama, I'm really sorry!"

Ryou stood up, "No…I'm sorry Shay, I……never mind. I hope you have a good life with Raz. Goodbye Shay…I love you…" He started to walk off.

Shay spun around, "No, Ryou, I'm sorry!!"

"No Shay," Ryou said, "This can't be fixed with an 'I'm sorry'. It just can't. Just, please…leave me alone."

At that moment, Shaylien felt her confused heart break in two. "Ryou…" a tear rolled down her pale cheek. 

Ryou headed for the window, but before going threw, he said; I'm sorry…"

"Gomen nasai, Ryou-Sama, Aishitou!!"

Ryou turned to take one last look at Shay, "Goodbye koi…" he said, "Goodbye…" then he went threw the window and walked out.

"No…" Shay whispered, "NO!! RYOU! DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU! RYOU-SAMA!!!"

Ryou leaned against the door of his room, replaying what just happened in his mind. He sighed deeply, and looked at the glistening razor blade in his hand…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: CLIFFIE!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Raz: *sweat drop*

Me: don't worry, I WILL NOT- I repeat- **WILL NOT KILL RYOU OFF!!!** I don't know if I'm going to take him out of the fic or not. I really don't. So it might be a while before ch13 goes up

Ashton: You know that's a lie

Me: Yeah I know ^^' well, review!! And I don't want flames! Remember- If you don't got nothing nice to say, don't say nothing at all. Lol. …so sue me, my little sister watched Bambi -_-'  
  
Raz: …

Ashton: Review, and she'll send ya a pic of Ryou in a dress ^^;

Me: GAH! *dies*

Raz: -_-


	13. Angering The Beast Within Making Mistake...

Me: HIIIII PEOPLE! ^_^

Raz: WOO HOO!!! HA! That baka tree hugger finally got what was coming to him!! XD

Me: …

  
Ryou: …

Sai: So, that means you like her?

Raz: *stops laughing*

Ashton: -_-'

Me: heh…sorry that the last chapter was so short. I'm glad that you guys (or the people who REVIEWED! _) liked it ^^ Well, here's Ch13. I really don't have anymore YGO characters in it -_-' sorry bout that ^^'' but I'm gonna keep it in here till I finish it, okiday? Gomen ^^' well, Read and Review!! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. Elle was on the couch watching TV and eating a bowl of noodles. She looked up. "Hey Ryou, where ya goin'?"

"…No where." he said, then left.

Elle blinked. {I wonder whats up with him…} she shrugged it off and began watching TV again.

Raz walked in, yawning. Elle looked up again, "Morning Bro. ^^" 

Raziel looked at his sister, "Oh, hey El." he said.

Elle smiled at him. Raz sat down next to her. "So," he said, "Whats up?"

"Nothing much…" She said. "Oh, where's Shay?" Raz asked his younger sibling. Elle shrugged, "I think she's on the roof, but I'm not sure." 

"Oh…" he said, "Thanks anyway." Elle shrugged, "No problem." 

A few minutes later, both Elle and Raz turned around at the sound of stifled sobbing, just barely catching a glance of Shay's shoe lace. 

Elle blinked, "I wonder what happened." She looked at her brother. Raz shrugged, "Don't look at me." He said. Elle rolled her eyes, "Well, maybe one of us should go talk to her." 

Raziel stayed silent. Elle sweat dropped, "Oh gee Raz, always the first to volunteer." 

"Heh, funny girl…"

Elle gave Raz a bright smile, "Yep, that's me!" Raz sighed.

There was another moment of silence, and suddenly, Elle took Raziel by the ear and started dragging him up the stairs. 

"Ow, Ow, Ow…Let go!!" Raz pulled away from Elle and started rubbing his sore ear. Elle gave him another one of her sweet smiles, then knocked on the door. "Shay? Are you all right?"

No answer. 

Elle blinked and knocked again, "Shay?"

"Maybe she fell asleep." Raz suggested. Elle said nothing, but instead opened the door ajar and walked inside. Raz sweat dropped.

Elle peered around, "Shay?" The room was empty…

Elle looked over at the dresser. On it was a broken razor blade with the razor ripped out. She looked at the window. It was open. "Uh oh…" 

"What?" Raz looked over her shoulder and at the razor blade and the window. "…This is just peachy." he said.

Elle spun around and bolted for the door. Raz tried to catch her by the arm, but she slipped out of his grasp. "Elle!!" He sighed and followed her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou was walking down the street with his hands in his pockets. {I can't believe it…}

As he walked past an alley, he heard the sound of sobbing. He stopped and blinked, then walked into the alley. 

"Hello?" He called, "Is anybody there?" Ryou stepped over a tipped over trashcan. "Somebody? Anybody?" (AN: Me: Sound familiar? Lol)

As Ryou turned the next corner, he saw a person curled on the ground with a black cloak draped around their shoulders.

Ryou blinked, "Are you all right?" He asked the person. 

Slowly the person looked up slowly. Ryou's eyes went wide and he gasped, "Oh my…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shay walked in her room and closed the door. She leaned against it and closed her eyes, sliding down and sitting on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. Sobs racked her body. 

Slowly, she looked up and towards her dresser. On it was a razor. Shay stood up and walked over to it and picked it up. The jagged metal glisten in the dimming sunlight. Suddenly, she tore the blade out and grabbed her cloak, heading for the window and pushing it open. 

Shay sat on the sill and got ready to jump down. She spun around at the sound of two voices. 

"Ow, Ow, Ow…Let go!!"

Knocking on her door.

"Shay? Are you all right?"

She stayed silent.

There was another knock, "Shay?"

Without answering, Shay jumped out of the window. Just in time, too. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she heard her door open and more talking. Wasting no time, Shay ran down the street. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Shay POV

Running, running…where was I running exactly? I didn't have a clue. But here's a better question; what was I running from? My pain? My problems?

I looked around me and headed for the alley. No one would find me there. I turned a corner and jumped over a can.

Finally, I found it. I walked in a curled into a little ball by a trashcan, the razor centimeters from my wrist. What was I doing…?

I heard footsteps and a voice, but I ignored it. The only thing that occupied my mind was 'How could I do that? How could I have done that to him…?'

"Are you all right?"

I recognized that voice. Slowly I looked up. Standing over me was Ryou. He gasped and his eyes widened. "Oh my…" he knelt down by my side and took the razor from my wrist. "Shay…what are you doing?"

"Why do you care?" I said in a low voice. 

"Shay…I still care…" Ryou said softly, "What made you think I didn't care?"

I stayed silent for a while, "…You told me to leave you alone…you walked away…"

~*~*~*~*~*~Authoress POV

There was a silence. After a few minutes, Ryou spoke up, "I…I didn't mean it that way, Shay. I still care…"

Shay was silent.

"I still care, Shay. I'm telling you this now…" he paused, "I know that you love Raziel, and I guess I should be happy for you…" he looked down, "I guess…I'm just a little jealous…"

"Ryou…" The young boy looked up. Shay was standing up, looking down, "I'm sorry…could you forgive me…?" She looked up. A tear trailed down her cheek. 

Ryou smiled and nodded. Shay closed her eyes and bowed her head, "Arigato, Ryou-Chan…"

"No problem…" he said as he stood up and hugged her, "Not a problem at all…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elle ran out of the house, not even bothering to shut the door. Raz ran after her, "Elle!!"

Elle spun around, "We've got to go get her!!" She said. 

Raz sighed and walked over to his sister, "Elle…I know you're worried, but it's not that big a deal. I mean…its Shay!" (AN: Me: *sweat drops* what's THAT supposed to mean, Raziel? Raz: heh heh ^^')

"That's _just_ the reason I'm trying to hurry you!!" Elle said frustrated. 

"Elle, listen, Shay wouldn't go through with anything of the sort and-"

"SHE'S GOING TP TRY AND KILL SOMEONE YOU BAKA!! I PREDICTED IT IN A DREAM!! WE'VE GOTTA STOP HER!!!!!!"

Raz just looked at Elle for a while, then said, "…Well why the Hell didn't ya say so?!"

Elle growled in frustration. Raz sighed and followed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shay hugged Ryou close to her, "I'm sorry…" she whispered. Ryou smoothed down her hair, "It's all right…" 

_Don't trust him,_ a voice inside Shay's head said; _He'll just keep hurting you again and again. I have an idea…we haven't had any blood in a long time, have we? Don't you want to know what his sweet, pure, innocent blood taste like?_

The young girl tried to ignore the small voice in the back of her mind, but It grew louder and louder…

_Do not try and ignore me, girl. If you try that, I will just take over your body by force._

{Leave me alone, don't bother me right now…}

She had done it now…

_You DARE speak to me in that tone?_, the voice said, _ I'll teach you!!_

{NO!! DON'T!!! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!!!}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Shay POV  
  
Oh no, I've done it now!! I've angered the demon inside of me, the demon that told me when to feast on human blood at night.

I had angered the Hunger…

I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't. My stomach tightened painfully, and my gums began to throb. I shut my mouth just as my blood teeth pushed there way through and clicked into place. My body went limp and I was lost in my own sub-conscious mind…

The Hunger had taken over…

~*~*~*~*~*~Authoress POV

Ryou felt Shay go limp, "Shay? Shay?!"

The girl suddenly pulled away and walked backwards, looking down. "I'm fine Ryou…" she looked up, smirking, "…Just...fine…"

Ryou blinked. Shay's eyes went dark and there seemed to be something different about her. "Shay…?"  
  
Shay took a step towards Ryou, and every time she did this, he took a step back. "I'm fine Ryou…" She said, "Just a little hungry…"

"Well…why don't we go home, Shay? Lets just go home and-"

"No, Ryou, I'm not hungry for food…" she took another step forward, "I'm hungry for you…"  
  
Ryou was speechless. Shay took a few more steps towards him and smirked. She had him exactly where she wanted him…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raz jumped up and onto a nearby roof. "Bro!!" Elle called, looking for where her brother had disappeared too. 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of her collar and pulled her on the roof. "ACK!" Elle spun around and slapped who ever had grabbed her.

"HEY!!" Raz glared as he rubbed his sore cheek. "Oops…" Elle gave him a sheepish grin. Raz mumbled something under his breath and crouched down, watching what was happening bellow…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shay, hold on a minute, I can help you!" Ryou said, "Just tell me, whats wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Shay said, "Ryou, you could never understand whats wrong! You would never understand…" then she added in a sad voice, "No idea how much it hurts…"  
  
"I can help make your hurt go away, Shay…" Ryou said, "Just…please…let me help you, tell me whats wrong…"  
  
"You would never under STAND! Just STOP ASKING!!" Shay's eye glowed a bright crimson red.

"Shay, please!! I-I'll do anything to help you!!"   
  
Shay calmed down, "Anything?" She asked.

Ryou nodded, "Yes, anything! I want to help you Shay…"

'Anything…' Shay smirked, "Then Ryou, allow me to do this…allow me to drink your blood…"  
  
Ryou's eyes went wide, "What?"  
  
"You heard me!" She snapped, "I must drink your blood!!" Ryou looked at her, "I don't know, Shay, I-"  
  
"Fine, let me die…" She said. "No!! Don't die, Shay! I'll let you!!"  
  
Shay smirked; "Wonderful…" then lunged for Ryou.

Clink!  
  
Shay stopped as an ax-like sword pierced the ground in front of her. (AN: I know that's not a very good description but it's the Sparda sword from Devil May Cry)

"I can't believe it, Shay." Raz said from the roof, "You have to corner weak mortals in dark alley's? That's harsh."  
  
Shay looked up at the roof, "You…" she smirked, "You're Majesty…"

Raz jumped down and picked up the sword, then turned to Shay. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"The Hunger has taken over…" An insane grin spread across the girl's lips, "This isn't Shay…" 

"Well if you're not Shay then I guess I could attack you, no?"  
  
The monster shrugged, "I suppose…" 

"Great…" Raziel kneed Shay in the stomach, (AN: Me: Something he seems to do A LOT *glare* Raz: What? *Fiery Halo* All: -_-') but a split second before he hit her, the girl's eyes flashed and went from crimson to yellow. She blinked, "Wha-" she doubled over, unable to say a word.

"Weakling. I expected more from a monster." He raised his fist, ready to smack down on the girls head and knock her out. 

"WAIT!!!" Elle yelled from the roof. Raz turned around and looked at his sister, "What?" he asked, sounding quite annoyed. 

"Don't hit her! It's Shay!" 

Raz looked at her confused, "…What? She just said she wasn't…"  
  
Elle jumped down from the roof and walked over to her brother. "Its Shay," she said quietly, "the monster you were meaning to harm switched places with Shay right before you hit her! You just kneed Shay!"

Raz stayed silent. Ryou stayed where he was. Shay stayed doubled over on the ground, her breathing ragged. Elle stay standing next to her brother. The air was silent and uneasy.

"Shay…" Raz said softly, "Are…you okay?"

Shay stayed down, unable to speak. "…Shay…?" he repeated.

After a few minutes, Shay slowly stood up, her hands across her stomach. "I…I'm fine…" she said in a choked voice.

Raz took a step towards her, "Shay…I-I'm sorry…" 

"No…" She said, looking at the ground, "Don't be…" 

Raz blinked, "What?" 

"There's no need to be sorry…Y-You saved Ryou…You punished me for doing wrong…isn't that your job? The king of Hell?" (AN: Or is it God punishes the wicked? I dunno, I don't go to church -_-')

Everyone was silent. Shay finally stood up strait, but kept her eyes on the ground, "…I'm a monster…" she said, "I can't control my inner beast…" her shoulders started to shake a little, "…I'm endangering you all…" She looked at Ryou with tear-filled eyes, "I'm sorry Ryou…" then she started heading out of the alley. 

Suddenly she stopped. "Raziel…" 

Raz looked at her. Shay turned around, a gently breeze catching the wisps that fell out of her ponytail, "…Goodbye…" She said softly, then turned and started walking again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Okay that had a different ending then I wanted it too and it wasn't as long as I would have wanted it to be _ sorry. Well, I'm working on chapter 14. Read and review! ^_^

Ashton: ….you took my line…

Me: oops, sorry Ash ^^''

Raz: -_-' Read and Review

Ashton: that's my line _  
  
Raz: so?

Ashton: …

Me: heh…funny guys…heh heh ^^;

Notes- This fic is coming to a close sadly *sniff sniff* oh! But somebody (im sorry I forget names _) gave me a bunch of ideas so it might not end as soon as I think! ^_^ PLZ SEND ME MORE IDEAS PERSON! *Gives the Plot Bunny a carrot* ^_^ And I want 4-6 reviews or more before I get the next chapter up. The more reviews the longer the chapter ^_^


	14. The Evil Spirit and the Ancient Ring

Me: Hiya ya'll ^_^  
  
People: *un-enthusiastically* hi…

Me: here's ch14! ^_^ 

  
People: *un-enthusiastically* yay…

Me: …Raz leave the people alone -__-''

Raz: *whistles innocently*

Me: -____-'' R&R…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Everyone was silent once Shay walked out of that alley. Elle was the first to speak up, "What did she mean…goodbye?"

"I don't know…" Raz said. "…Do you think she's going to hurt herself?" Elle asked. 

"Don't talk like that…" Ryou said quietly, "Don't….just don't…I know Shay wouldn't do something like that, I just know…"

"You might not know her as well as you think." Raz said coldly. "You can never know someone that well…" 

"How do you know?" Ryou said, "How do you know that?"   
  
Raz was silent. "…I have my ways…" he said. 

After a while, the sunset. The small group began walking in the cold night. Elle looked up at the stars as she walked. Raz was to her side and Ryou was behind them, looking at the ground as he walked. A cat jumped on a nearby trashcan, causing it to rattle and make noise. "AH!" Elle jumped and clung to her brother's arm. Raz looked down at her, "Hi El." he said.

"Err…heh heh…" Elle smiled sheepishly, "Hi bro…" 

Raz smiled slightly (AN: Yep, OOC-ness right there -_-') "What's up?" 

"Nothing…" Elle mumbled, then let go and started walking again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Elle POV  
  
I was really jumpy. I did that a lot. Clinging to him when I hear a sound. In school it was worse. I knew that we were demons, but I was afraid of them. Don't blame me, I couldn't help it. I don't know why, but I was afraid.

I looked over at my brother. He was all I had. The only person I was related to who never hurt me or yelled at me. I loved him a lot, I really did. I didn't like to see him pained. 

I looked at his eyes. As much as he tried to shield it, _I_ could still tell what he felt. He was worried for his friend. Angered that he had done such a thing as hit her (even if he thought it was a monster). But most of all, he was saddened. Saddened that she was gone. (AN: Sai: you're milkin it for all its worth huh? Me: No not yet. Raz: …yet? Me: yup yet ^_^ Raz: -_-')

Suddenly a spark of determination lit in his eyes. Uh oh…I knew what this meant…Whenever he got that look in his eye, it meant he was going to do something 'heroic'. Whether it was rescuing a cat from a tree, or saving a friends life…

I shook that thought from mind. No, Shay's life couldn't be in danger…

…Could it?

Again I look at my brother. He was walking while looking at the ground, a slight smirk painted on his lips. Great, the Famous Devil Smirk(1). He'd always get it while thinking up an idea- usually one that involved violence, blood, and fighting. Or something along the lines of that. I didn't know if he knew he had it, but we all knew. (AN: Raz: …did that make ANY sense? Me: *shrugs*)

We all kept walking for a long time. Man, the walk there wasn't as long as it seemed now. Maybe that's because someone was gone and it was quiet. Or maybe we were just walking slower then usual? I didn't know. I never knew. (AN: Confusing, no? Lol)  
  
The sky went darker, well, as darker as it could since it was night. I felt a chill go up my spine. Something was here, something was watching us. I noticed that Raziel had stopped too. Great. If he sensed it then that meant something _was_ watching us…

"Bro, do you…"  
  
"Yea, I feel it." He said, barely a whisper. "Its not human…its not demonic…" Slowly he turned around. I bit my lip and thought about turning, but decided against it…

…Ah what the hell, I'm looking!!

I twirled around. Standing behind us a little ways was Ryou. He looked…different…His hair was more spiked and he was looking down at the ground. His clothes didn't even look the same!! He was wearing a black button up long sleeve shirt that looked like it was silk, and his pants were black leather. Whoa…he actually looked kinda hot…I wonder what Malik would look like in that outfit… 

My brother glared, "Who are you?" He said in a low voice. 

'Ryou' looked up, smirking. WHOA! HE NEVER SMIRKED!! Dang, and his eyes were darker, too…Okay, I was pretty freaked now. 

"Answer me!" Raz said when the person did not answer him. "Do you really want to know that?" He said in an evil British accent type of voice. Whoa…

"Yea, or else I wouldn't have asked."

"Hm, good point." The Evil-Ryou-Dude said. "My name is Bakura."  
  
Raz scoffed, "That's Ryou's name, and you're not Ryou." Bakura smirked, "In a way I am." I scratched my head in confusion. "I am Ryou's other. His dark side. A yami."   
  
My eyes widened slightly. A yami? Just like us? Okay, I'm starting to wonder how many items there really were. (AN: Me: I seriously am!! It seems like everyone on FF.Net has a yami…well ALMOST -_-' lol)   
  
"A yami, eh?" He said, "Well, what's you're item then?"  
  
Bakura smirked and held his hands out by his chest in a circle type of thing. He closed his eyes and began to chant. Whoa…freaky and cool at the same time… Suddenly, a glowing ring came out of his chest. WHOA!!!!!! My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head. I looked over at Raziel. He was looking at Bakura as if having an ancient artifact come out of your chest was an everyday thing. That's another thing about him, he was almost always to cool and calm…almost.

Bakura stopped and looked at us. "How…" I was un-able to speak. "I told you, I'm a yami. I have powers that mortals couldn't even dream of." Whoa cool.

"Too bad we aren't mortals, Bakie."

We both looked at Raz. Bakura chuckled, "I am very well aware of that," he said. Raz stayed silent for a while.   
  
I bit my lip. We we're all quiet for quite some time. "Do…do you know anything about what's going to happen to Shay?" I asked.

Bakura looked at me, "I might," he said, "but…then again, I might not." 

"Just answer the damn question Bakie." My brother said. Bakura smirked, "All right, fine." He said, "I do know something."  
  
"What, what!?" I asked very impatiently.

The silver haired yami smirked, "She's been kidnapped." he said, "You'd better go find her."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I AM THE ALL MIGHTY CLIFFIE PERSON!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Raz: …

Ashton: …

Elle: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! T___T  
  
Me: YES! SOMEONE cares that Shay's gone!!!  


Faith: HEY I CARE! ¬_¬  
  
Me: riiiiiiight…Hey Raz, do you care?  
  
Raz: zzzz

Ashton: *sweat drop*

Me: grrr…____  
  
Elle: erm…heh heh ^^;; Read and Review…before the authoress kills off one of the main characters! O.O;;

1- Oh yeah, and the Devil Smirk thing I kinda made up by myself cause I thought it sounded kinda cool ^^; lol. Its not from Devil May Cry. I just made it up.


	15. New Questions Answered, Feelings Renewed

Me: HI EVERYBODY!  
  
People: …

  
Me: …Raziel…

Raz: *Halo of Fire* ^^'

All: …-_-'

Ash: *blows his halo out*  
  
Raz: Hey…

Ash: ^_^  
  
Raz/Ash: *get into an anime dust fight*  
  
Me: -____-' Well, here's ch15. I made it LOOONG ^_^ Read and Review! ^_^   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elle's eyes went wide, "Kidnapped!?" she exclaimed, "By who? Where is she?"  
  
"Why ask me?" The spirit said, "I mean, even if I knew, I probably wouldn't tell you."  
  
Elle looked at the ground, "I know, but still…"

Raz kept quiet, his eyes on the cement, no body knew what was going on inside the devils mind…

~*~*~*~Raz P.O.V…lol~*~*~

Kidnapped? Why the hell would she be kidnapped? She wouldn't let anyone take her. I knew that. Wait…

What if she went willingly?  
  
That thought sounded absurd. WHY would she want to go with them? Who could it have been? Goddamn it…why now?  
  
I started to walk in silence. Elle looked up, "Hn? Hey bro wait up!" 

My little sister ran after me, followed by Baku. I don't like him; I can sense an evil aura coming from him. That must sound funny coming from the Ruler of Hell, but there's more than one kind of evil. It just depends on how you look at it. 

…

Oh God, I'm starting to sound like her! (AN: in other words, damn OOC-ness! DAMN YOU I SAY!) 

Yep, I'm hanging around her too much. And for what? Why was I anyway? There wasn't much of a reason. I mean, yea sure, she was my friend and all, but was that the reason? Hmm…

I roll this thought in my mind for a bit. A voice suddenly popped in my head:

_I love you, but…I love Ryou too._

…Damn quotes. 

I remember when she told me that. It was a few weeks ago. Times been going really fast. Or is it just us? I mean, we knew each other for what, 2 days? And then me and my sister 'moved in' with them. 

Them. Come to think of it, why did she move to England? Her parents died, yea, but how? I'll ask her that later, after we find her…

~*_Flash_*~

__

"No, please, leave me alone…"  
  
"Shh, don't talk…"  
  
~*_Flash_*~

I stopped and put a hand n my forehead. Elle walked to my side, "Bro, whats wrong?"  
  
"…Nothing, don't worry El."   
  
Damn déjà vu. Those voices sounded kinda familiar… The first one was a frightened, high voice of a young girl. The other was a frightening male voice.   
  
I stopped suddenly, a frightening thought coming into my mind. What if…What if she was being raped? Right now? I narrowed my eyes, "I'll kill the bastard…"   
  
"What?!" I heard Elle say surprised. 

I sighed, "Nothing," and continued walking.  
  
We had to find her. Wait…why did I care again? She said she loved me, and I told her that I loved her, but was I for sure? Goddamn tree hugger. (AN: I.e.- Ryou -_-')   
  
Why was I even questioning myself? Of course I care! Even if she didn't love me, then we were still friends. Damn you brain…DAMN YOU I SAY!! God I ate too much sugar this morning… (AN: Ok, heh…that was A LOT of OOC-ness RIGHT THERE…srry for the inconvenience _) 

"Well…we're going to look, for her…right bro?" Elle said quietly.  
  
"Of course we are!" I said, a little more confident then I really was. 

"Do…do you think…we should get Faith?"  
  
"Prolly."  
  
"Well, you should stop then, cause this is her house."

I stopped and looked up. Sure enough, Faith's house was right there. How did that happen? I shrugged it off and walked up to the front door. Elle was all ready way ahead of me as she knocked hurriedly. "Faith? You there? This is important!!"

A few seconds later Faith opened the door. "I've got enough cookie- Oh hi Elle, hi Raziel ^_^"  
  
"Hi."   
  
"Hey."  
  
Faith looked at us, "…Come on in guys." She stepped aside and we both walked in. But before I stepped inside, I turned around. Bakura was gone. "What the hell?" I mumbled to my self. 

"Hey Raz, you comin in or what?"

"Yea Fai, I'm coming." I walked inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elle told Faith everything she knew. I sat there, looking at the ground. Why had I questioned myself earlier? What was going on? …

"So, who do you think took her?"  
  
"We don't know, we thought you might."

"…I can't say I do…sorry."

"It's ok…"

I heard a few bits of their conversation. Who had kidnapped her? Better thought, who would want to? (AN: That sounded mean… Raz: heh ^^') I thought for a moment…

Then, it hit me like a hard slap n the face.

I jumped up, "Charles!!"

Both girls looked at me, surprised by my sudden outburst. "Who?" They both said. I looked at the ground, growling. (AN: Elle/Faith: *bursts into laughter* Raz: …what? Me: heh ^_^; *pushes them all into the fic* You don't wanna know _) 

I didn't say anything to them. "I'm gonna kill him…" I said, walked over to the door and ran outside. I could hear Faith and Elle calling behind me, "Raziel! Wait!" and, "Bro! GET BACK HERE!"

I turned over my shoulder and called, "Go get Arwen, Joey, Yugi, Malik, Tristen and Seto and bring them back to the house!" I turned back and ran all the way home.

I ran in the door and looked around. The yami's should have been home. "Ashton!" I called to my own, "Yo' Ashton!" He didn't come out.   
  
"Goddamn it…" I mumbled, and then tried to contact him through our mind link.

{Ashton? Where are ya?}  
  
[Zzzzzzz]

{…}

[Zzzz YAY BARREL! ^_^]

{…}

[Zzzzzzzzz]

{ASHTON! GET UP! THERE'S A BARREL ON FIRE!!}

[Zzz-NOOOO!!! MY PRECIOUS!! ACK!]

I heard a loud 'thump' from upstairs. I sighed, and walked up to the room Ashton was sleeping in. I walked inside and looked at the floor. Ashton was lying down on the floor, looking up at me. "Where's the fire?" he asked.

"There is no fire." I replied.   
  
"That's pretty funny," Ashton jumped up, "hearing that from a pyromaniac." 

I didn't say anything. Ashton looked at me, "Well? What's up? Why did you wake me with such a horrible thought!?" Heh. Only horrible to you Ashy boy.

"For God's sake Raziel, tell me!"

"For God's sake? Ashton, we rule hell."

"…Good point. Ok, for OUR sake, tell me!"

I told him everything that was going on, explaining everything. When I was finished, Ashton just sat there. "Uh…huh" He looked around, "Well…I guess we should get going to find here then?"

"I wish, but we've gotta wait till the others get here." I said. "Ah…I see, said the blind man to his deaf wife."

I said nothing, but instead, turned around and walked into the front room. "Psh, fine." Ashton said, and followed.

~*~*~*~Later after everyone was there~*~*~*~

We were all sitting in a circle around the coffee table. We had all ready explained everything, and we're not trying to figure out where he was.

"So…anyone have any ideas?" Faith looked around hopefully. 

"They could have went to that old abandoned house by the graveyard." Tristen suggested.

"The place where that guy raped that lil' girl? What are ya, crazy Trist!" Joey said.

"No, they're not there." Elle said, "Me and Raziel would have noticed."

"Noticed?" Yugi said, "What do you mean?" Elle looked at him, "Me and Raziel are demons, we would have sensed it." I slapped my forehead. "Elle…you go around talking like being a demon is like being English…"

Elle covered her mouth, "Oops…sorry bro." I sighed, too late now, anyways. "Don't worry about it." I said.

Malik was staring up at the ceiling, totally zoned out. Faith looked at him. "Malik?" She blinked and snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Yo Malik!"

Malik blinked and shook his head, "Wha?" 

"THERE you are -_-'" Faith said. "We're trying to figure out where he took her."

"Really?" He said. "No, we're just trying to agree on a place to eat."

"PIZZA!" Tristen and Joey both shouted.

"NO! I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh…"

Faith sighed and rolled her eyes. "About that…" Malik said, causing everyone to look at him. "I know where they are."

"0_0 WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed. Malik smirked proudly, "I know where they are."

"How do you know this??" Elle asked.

"Forget how he knows, where are they?" Joey said.

"Simple," Malik said, as if everyone all ready knew, "They're in the demon world." (AN: All: *anime fall* MORE DEVIL MAY CRY!? Me: *slaps forehead* -_-'')

I smirked, "Then they're on my turf." I looked at everyone, "C'mon, lets go." I said, and started walking. "We can give you all weapons later."

"Weapons?" Faith said sharply, "Why weapons?"

"Um, duh, so you don't get killed." I said sarcastically. 

"Killed? What are we gonna fight!?"

I sighed, "No Faith," I looked at her, "We're going to pass out candy and give them flowers - YES WE'RE GOING TO FIGHT!!" 

"Don't talk to blue eyes like that-" Seto began, but was hushed by Faith putting her hand up. "Well if they're demons we might as well shoot flowers and candy at them." she said to me.

"…Faith…we're demons…not…Oh my God -_-" 

WHACK!!!

Faith hit me HARD over the head, "Don't use the lords name in vain!!" She shouted.

"OW!! THAT HURT BAKA!" I glared at Faith, holding my head. "Fine, if you don't want to save Shay, then stay here. I'm sure she'll understand."

"No, it's not that I don't want to save her, its just…"

"We're going to have to fight no matter what." I cut her off. "Now, you coming or what?"

Faith didn't say a word for quite a while. "…Yea, I'm goin'." She said.

"Good." I turned around and walked out the door, my head still sore. Damn pacifists…

I led everyone into a forest. "What are we doing here?" I heard Arwen ask.

"What do you think?" I said.

Arwen shrugged, "We're just walking around aimlessly, that's why I asked."

I rolled my eyes and walked up to a large rock. It looked more like the side of a cliff than a boulder. 

"What's this?" Arwen said. I ignored and closed my eyes. The boulder didn't move. "Open up!" I called. It still didn't move.

I sighed, "Open the Goddamn gate before I teleport in there and burn your ass, this is Raziel!"

Everyone sweat dropped. Faith went to whack me, but Seto held her back.

Suddenly, the rock slit and slid to the sides. In its wake was a large pair of heavy oak doors.

"WHOA what is that!?" Arwen exclaimed. 

"The gates to the demon world."

"Oh…O…kay…"

I walked up to the gates, "Ok," I said, "I'll open the gates, and then when we get inside, I'll get you all some weapons. After we get our weapons, then Malik and myself will lead the rest of you to the castle. Now-"

"Hey how come you're the leader?"

I looked at Arwen. "…Because I am, now-"

"Well, what if we don't WANT you to be the leader?" 

I gave Arwen a 'you didn't just say that' look. "Well…who would you want to be leader then?"

Arwen looked around, "um…Joey!"

Joey jumped up into the air, "YEA!"

"No, never mind Joey. I changed my mind." Joey fell over. "Aww…"

"The person I want to be leader is…ME!" Arwen stood on her tip-toes and pointed to herself. Everyone, including me, fell over.

~*~Authoress POV~*~

"NO." Raz said.   
  
"Aww, why not?" Arwen whined.

"Because I'm the leader! Now, when we get to his castle we-"

"Hey I got a question."

"…What is it Arwen?"

"Why is he in the DEMON world? I mean, he's a VAMPIRE. It makes no sense."

"…He's in the demon world because he's evil. Now-"

"well aren't YOU a demon Raziel?"

"Yea…so?"

"Then your evil."

"No, because I'm a good demon."

"There's no such thing."

"Yes there is."

"Is not!"

"Look at Elle!"

"Well Elle's different, she's a girl."

"…so?"

"So…I WIN! ^^" (AN: Faith: NO I WIN!!!! T_T)  
  
"No you don't. Anywa-"

"How can that be possible?"

"…what?"

"A GOOD DEMON. It's impossible."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"I'm a good demon."

"That's my point."

"…I am so close to killing you right now."

"EEP!" Arwen hide behind Tristen, who sweat dropped. "Ok, now lets go-"

"One more thing!" Arwen squeaked from behind her cousin. Raz spun around, "What?" he said.

Arwen gulped, "Call me Neko-Soma from now on."

Raz looked at her, "…why?" he said. Neko-Soma (1) shook her head, "No time to explain, lets just go." 

"…right." Raz said, then opened the gates…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!???? Lol ^_^; Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. OH! And I got some news! T_T I'm not going to be able to update for quite some time. I'm moving and I wont have the internet for a while!! T__T I'm srry my fans! But KEEP REVIEWING!! ^_^ I'll go to the library and check my e-mail ^_^ kk? Well, read and review!!  
  
Raz: or I'LL CAPTURE YOUR SOUL!!! MWAHAHAHA!!  
  
Me: …Raziel…

  
Raz: …what? ^_^;;

(1) - My friend has a story up that explains about Arwen's past ^_^ its mixed with this fic. Her sn is awsome-chick


	16. Broken, Broken, Chinadoll Crimson red t...

Me: HII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^______________^ *waves* IT TURNS OUT THAT MY INTERNET AIN'T GONNA BE SHUT OFF FOR A WHILE!!! YAY!!!!!!!! ^_________________^ I'm gonna try and get this chapter up at least!   
  
Ash: um…Shay?  
  
Me: Yes Ashton?

Ash: you can't put 'try to get this up' cause they can't see it if you don't have it posted.

Me: …¬_¬ your point?  
  
Ash: it's a waste saying it.

Me: …

Ash: …It doesn't make sense!  
  
Me: …

Ash: …

Me: …

Ash: …Start the fic -_-'

Raz: *ahem* Read and review the fic. And make sure to burn Ryou on your way out! *Sadistic smile*

Me: *whacks Raz* be nice to my ex!  
  
Raz: Ow…Why?

Me: Because I said so _  
  
Ash: you're EX?  
  
Raz: …slut  
  
Me: *anime fall* read the damn story all ready…

Disclaimer: WHOOPS! ^^; Haven't done one of these in a long time, heh heh ^^;; well, I do not own YuGiOh!, Devil May Cry, Neko-Soma (she's kinda my friends character) um…Elle, Elleaner, Faith, Secret (has she been in this!? O.o?) Um…Ashton (cause's hes Raziel's Yami and from Star Ocean EX) and…. Um…that's all! ^_^  
  
Raz: …

Me: oh, But Raziel-berries MINE! ^_^ *Huggles him*

Raz: …don't make me burn you…

Me: O.o;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The small group walked in the demonic world. It was dark, creepy…

"Its good to be home, eh Ashley?" Raziel looked at him yami. Ashton scowled at him, "Don't call me Ashley." He said. 

"Whatever you say, Ashley." Raziel said casually. Ashton glared, Raziel beamed. "Whoa…" Neko-Soma said, "I never knew Raziel could be so…childish." 

"Yea…" Elle said, "It scares me too -_-' you should see him on a sugar high in Hell." Everyone sweat dropped. "I don't think I would _want_ to see that…" Faith said. Elle shook her head. "Nnnnope." 

"Shouldn't we be going, Rene?" Ashton said. Raziel glared, "…not funny." he said. "Yes it is." Ashton replied. Raz grumbled, "Whatever…" 

"This is actually kinda scaring me…" Faith said as she clung to Seto's arm, "Hold me Sety-San!" 

Seto just looked at Faith. Faith whacked him, "Baka. -_-'" Seto held his head, "Ow…"

Malik wrapped his arms around Elle, "So, what are we gonna do here? We're just standing around watching your brother and his yami act like a couple of toddlers."

"…Good point." Elle said and looked at Raziel, "Hey bro! Are we leaving or what?"

"Oh, right…" Raziel started walking towards a large building that you never would have knew was there unless you walked right into it. It was tall and black with dim windows. It looked rather run down, like most the other buildings. Neko-Soma ran up to Raz, "Why is everything black?"

"Were in the demon world, duh."

"Well…I thought there was supposed to be fire and lava and all that, whats the deal??"

Raz kept walking, "As I said, were in the demon world, not Hell." (AN: I dunno if there two diff places, but its my story so in here they are! :P lol, I'll ask Raz -_-') Raziel walked inside the building. The rest followed, a little hesitant at first. When they walked in, the inside of the building looked like…

…The inside of a regular office building. 

When everyone walked in, they all sweat dropped. 

Raziel and Ashton walked right through the crowd. "Stay by us!" They called. Everyone sweat dropped again, and scrambled to keep up with the two kings. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Charles was watching all of this on a giant screen. He smirked, "Looks like they figured us out…" The vampire turned around, his cloak making a _swish_ sound.

…She had grown to hate that sound…

No, not hate…despise. Fear.

Shay was sitting in a chair, dressed all in a white gown and her hair down, flowing over her shoulders. Her neck was sore from Charles' bites. 

"Well?" The cold hearted vampire said, "don't you have anything to say?" 

Shay was looking at the ground. She said nothing. 

Trained all too well, she thought. 

Living in fear and terror…

Even before she was kidnapped by Charles, before she was a vampire. A few years ago when she was young, a little girl. She was beaten, hurt, taunted at school by bullies. And when she got home…there was no one. No one to care and to love her. Of course, she had her parents…

…If you can call a perverted step-dad and a drunken mother parents. 

She loved her 'parents', she really did. They were all she had after her friends had died in the accident. She remembered, one night, they had gone out…

…And were killed.

She didn't remember how they were killed, exactly. She just remembered that they were gone.

Dead…

Now, she had no one…at all. 

After awhile she moved to England and lived with her parent's friend. She never really asked what his name was. It didn't matter. He wasn't around much anyway. He was always gone. He traveled a lot, because of his job. 

One night…one rainy, cold, cruel night…

He was gone…

THAT'S when it happened…

Shay was young, 13 years old. She lived with her best, and only friend, Ryou Bakura. (AN: I don't know HOW many times you've all heard this story, but one more time isn't gonna hurt! :D Mwahahaha)

Kind, sweet, gentle soul. That's what Ryou was. 

…Until he got that damn ring…

After he got the ring, he changed. He became colder. Eviler. He talked about blood a lot. He spoke in odd languages. He became abusive…

He yelled and insulted and struck and bit and burned and bruised and sliced! 

Then, as if trying to make it all better…

He'd kiss. And soothe. And caress and touch and feel and rub and 'heal'. 

Then, after all that…

He'd lie. 

He'd 'apologize'. And beg for forgiveness.

Shay was young back then. She always gave it to him…

And he'd only do it again. 

And again…

And again…

AND AGAIN!!

Finally she ran. She ran away from it all. She moved to Japan, and lived there for a long time. 

…Then she found him again…

She tried to run again, but people held her back. They chased her and ran and ran, faster then she could. And when they caught her…all the pain and hurt and suffering came back…and she was confused…

Christmas came, and she forgave. _Again. _

HOW can one girl be so STUPID!? You ask?

She found the truth…

It was the Rings fault…all its fault...

She learned to accept it after awhile.

Her life was actually happy.

And then…one night…

It all changed…

She was cornered in a dark alley; she was tired from running, tired from crying. She had no more tears. No….no…no more tears left, no breath left to cry…

She did fight though. She fought as much as she could. But in the end, it didn't work…

That was the night she became one of the night breed. 

A Vampire…

Shay looked up at Charles. Her captor. Her _master_. He called himself. 

She was sickened by the actions. 

She was tired of it…

So, she spoke what was on her mind…

"…I think they'll kill you…then stab your heart and shed it to ribbons!!" (AN: O_O;; um…a lil gory, eh? n_n'')

SLAP!!  
  
The sound of leather on flesh rung out through the castle.

"You _dare_ speak to ME like that??" Charles said. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I'll teach you a little respect for your master."

There he was, calling her master again. 

Charles took out a small dagger he concealed in his belt. Shays eyes widened. She had grown to fear daggers. Be terrified by them. Charles saw this reaction and smirked. "Well, well, well…I guess you know what's going to happen then."

Shay had 3 ideas. (AN: I'm a pervert ¬_¬)

Charles brought the dagger down to her neck, then trailed the cold metal down her throat and her chest to her bust. That was where he sliced. He sliced at her gown. 

Just like Ryou did. 

Her heart began to race in her chest, her breathing became faster. Terror filled her eyes. Death. That was one option. 

Torture was another. He was going to cut her-or him- and drench her in the blood. THAT was the worst kind of torture for a vampire. 

It was like being in a desert…dieing of thirst…a water bottle just _barely_ out of your reach. 

There was another option. 

Rape. (Raz: *whacks Shay*. Me: WHAT?! *glares* Raz: I think you like to be drilled…slut. Me: *sigh* Shut up, it makes for a dramatic story!! _)

That was probably the one she feared the most. It brought back painful memories of her friends (AN: O_O;; that sounds so wrong…), painful memories of England. 

Silver.  
  
Gold. 

Chocolate brown. 

Blood, Rose red…

Milky white…

Crystal tears…

Dead….dead…

Dead on the inside. 

Broken china doll…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The small group sat around a large, round oak table. "Ok," Raz said, "We know there here, we know what were going to do…now, we need to give you all your weapons."

Faith grumbled, but said nothing aloud. 

Raziel sighed, "Ok then. He and Ashton all ready have ours. Now, everybody else."

There was silence for a moment.

"…Ashton?" Raz looked at his yami, "…where the hell are the weapons?"

Ashton shrugged. Raz sighed and picked up a cell phone. "Hey," He said into the phone, "This is Raziel. We need some weapons up here a.s.a.p."

Silence.

"…No….No, not those…No, MORTAL weapons…yea, like that…NO NOT ALSTOR!! _" 

Everyone besides Raz sweat dropped. 

"…Yea….Yea, ok that's good. Ok, bye." Raziel was about to hang up when there was yelling from the phone. "Wtf…" *Raz but the phone back up to his ear, "Whats going on?"

Everyone could hear frantic yelling from the phone.

Raziel cursed and started talking in a demonic language. Everyone looked at Ashton. He shook his head, "You don't wanna know." He said. 

After a few minutes, there was a large explosion from the phone. Raziel hung up. 

"What the hell was THAT all about?!" Malik said. Raz shook it off, "Nothing. We should get your weapons soon."

Right after Raziel finished his sentence, a small demon popped up on the table. "Hey boss." it said. 

"AHH!" Neko-Soma fell back in her chair. Tristen sweat dropped and helped his cousin up. Joey poked it, "What da hell is dat thing?" He said.

"Hey!" The demon thing kicked Joeys finger away from him. 

Raziel sweat dropped, "Hey Rodney." He said to the small demon.

"Hey boss. We got the weapons you asked for outside the office." Rodney said. 

Raz nodded, "Ok, great. Later."

Rodney nodded to Raziel and then disappeared in a puff of fire. 

"What…was…that?" Faith said slowly. 

"Rodney?" Raz asked, Faith nodded. "He's a demon in hell."

Faith sweat dropped, "Well I know that but- never mind -_-'"

Raz said nothing. Ashton, who had disappeared right after Rodney came in, walked in dragging a case with the weapons in it. (AN: Malik: Does it have the weapons? Me: …*ahem* *points to what she JUST typed.* Malik: …shut up you ¬_¬)

Ash opened the case and Raz walked over. "Ok…lets see what we got here…" He bent down and started looking through the case. 

"Ok…we've got a staff-"

"I CALL IT!" Neko-Soma shouted. 

"…um…ok then." Raz handed the staff up to Ashton, who tossed it to Neko-Soma. Neko-Soma smiled, "Yes!" She said. 

Raz continued to look through the box. (Raz: I thought you said it was a case? Me: …shut up!! _ Raz: …)

Soon after, this is what they all got:

Neko-Soma proudly spun her spear around. Joey had gotten gloves with spikes across the knuckles, Tristen had a glaive (AN: Its like a spear), Yugi had gotten a spear (All: … Me: ^^''), Seto a shotgun, and Malik had him Millennium Item-The Rod. Faith, who had simply REFUSED to use a weapon, decided to choose Magic as an option. Elle had demonic-and psychic- powers. 

"Great," Raz said as he looked at everyone. "We all ready?"

"Where are your weapons?" Neko-Soma asked. Ashton drew out two swords from hidden sheaths on his belts. (AN: Think Legolas…I do ^^;) 

"Okaaay…" She looked at Raz, "What about you?" 

"I'm the Ruler of Hell." He said bluntly. Neko-Soma opened her mouth to argue, but Tristen covered it. Everyone sweat dropped. 

"Well…" Raziel said, smirking, "Lets go kick some ass and save a friend."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: HEY PEOPLE ^____^ YAY I GOT THAT CHAPTER UP!!!! WOOHOO!!! My internet gets shut off tomorrow ¬_¬ damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN IT ALL!!!!! _____ I DUN WANNA MOVE!!!!!! T_______T lol

Raz: …that last line sucked…

Me: …shut up you ¬_¬ YOU SHOT ME WITH A MACHINE GUN!!!

Raz: AT you, I shot AT you!!  
  
Me: …oh that is just SO much different -_-; Well, I hope you liked this chapter!! And thanks to my reviewers…

Yamachan*is my*man: HEY FAI ^_^ Thanks for reading my ficcie! Lol. You're leaving tomorrow too T_T lol. Well, I can't wait to see ya!! UP DATE ONE OF YOUR STORIES DAMN IT! _

Shadowheartgurl: ^_^ lol, Glad you love my fic Elle! ^_^ lol. I can't wait to talk to ya again. ^_^

DarkElf: I haven't seen you in a while, lol. Thanks for the lil plot bunny though, he really helps me ^_^ lol. I read some of your fics and I like em! ^_^ lol. I hope you update and review my ficcie!!  
  
Chibibaka: ^_____^ HI!! Your reviews are so encouraging! ^_^ I really appreciate them!!! ^_____^ I'M GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY!!!!! ^O^

Katoui:(I Hope I Spelled that right!!!!! __ If I didn't, hit me with a stick! Lol): Hi ^_^ Thanks, I'm glad that I'm one of your fav Authors! ^_^ I would love to be friends with you!! You know my e-mail, Usangi102@hotmail.com

Anon: …You Don't like my story!? YOU CAN BURN IN HELL!! DIE! DIE! DIE!!! *Burns you with your own flame* Mwahahaha…

All: *sweat drop*

Awesome chick: HEY I KNOW YOU!!! =D!! lol. Hey listen, thanks for reading my story (even though you haven't got this far!! .\ /.!!! Lol) I know that it really isn't your thing, but thanks for reading it, ok? I know you don't like to listen to me ramble about my stories and Internet buddies-

Raz/Faith/Elle: HEY!!

Me: …well…mostly Raz -_-'

Raz: …

Me: …but thanks ^^;; I really appreciate it. 

Me: Ok, If I forgot anyone I'm sorry!! _ But its like almost midnight and I gotta go. So, I'll see ya when my Internet is back up and everything!!! ^_____^

  
Raz: bye

Ashton: see ya

Elle: Ja Ne T.T  
  
Faith: Aloha!

Joey: Later! ^_^  
  
Neko-Soma: C YA!!

Malik: Ankh Wedja Seneb

Ishtar: BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD!!! :D!!!

All: O_O;;;

Bakura: fools ¬_¬

Ryou: *sweat drops* good bye…

Seto/Yami: FAREWELL!! *glare at each other and get in a fistfight as Secret and Faith try to break it up*

Elleaner: *watching the fight*

Yugi: *waves* bye everyone! ^_^  
  
Tristen: Bye!   
  
Mokuba: *waves cutely* Bye everyone!! ^_^ Read and review please *puppy dog eyes*

Me/Faith: AWWWWWW!!!!!! *huggle Mokuba*

Mokuba: ^_^ I feel so loved.


	17. Fruitless Efforts tops with Lies

Me: HI! ^_^ MWAHAHAHA! JUST CAUSE MY INTERNET IS DOWN DOESN'T MEAN THAT I CAN'T TYPE MY CHAPTERS FOR YOU GUYS! ^____^  
  
Ash: …shay…

Me: ??  
  
Ash: …They…can't…see…it! _______

Me: ………so?  
  
Ash: *anime fall/foot twitch*

Me: *sweat drops* Well, what I did was save my chapters on a floppy disk and uploaded them at the library ^^; so…  
  
Raz: Read and Review *aiming his guns at Ryou*

Ryou: O_O;;

Me: RAZIEL!!!!!

Raz: what? *Puts guns down*

Me: …Read the fic -_-'

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

The group was walking across the barren landscape. "Are we there yet?" Neko-Soma whined. Raz sighed, "No."

"My feet hurt!" She complained. "So?" Raz said. 

Neko-Soma pouted, "You're mean." Raz sighed and kept walking. {I swear I'm gonna kill her…} He thought.

Behind Raziel, the group started to laugh and giggle. He spun around, "What the…Ashton!"

Ashton had picked Neko-Soma up and placed the lithe teen on his shoulder, holding onto her legs. Everybody was cracking up, for the moment forgetting there friend was kidnapped and their surroundings. 

Raziel just looked at them. {How could they act like such children?} He thought. {Look around us…look at the position were in…} Raz looked at the ground and sighed. Ashton read his thoughts and turned to the others, "Um…Lets get going…" He said. Everyone calmed down and started walking again. 

Raz walked ahead of the group, talking to no one, looking ahead. Joey walked up to his side. "Hey man, you awright?"

"Yea, fine." Raz said, not looking at Joey. 

"Ya sure?" The blonde asked again. 

"I said I was." Raz said coldly. Joey looked back at Ashton, who shook his head. Joey shrugged and walked back to Tristen. 

Raziel looked up at the sky. It was a dark, dark maroon color, clouds of blood red. He sighed, {Why do I have a feeling this is going to have a bad ending…?} 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Charles was watching all of the laughing and giggling going on up on the monitor. He smirked, "You're 'saviors' are nothing but a bunch of over grown school children."

…Charles sweat dropped as Joey threw a dirt clod at Neko-Soma.

He turned to look at his prisoner behind him. Shay was doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach. She was in complete pain…Her back, her stomach…her heart…

Charles smirked. He was holding a dagger in his hand and wiping it with a piece of the girls torn dress. The lace was now stained in blood.

~*~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~*~

Charles had the dagger poised at Shays throat. He was standing at her side. The boy trailed the dagger down to her bust and cut the gown, exposing her chest (AN: NOT ALL OF IT!! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!! __) and placing the cold steel on the girls chest right above where her heart should be, (AN: Ash: SHOULD be? Me: …Shut up _) which was pounding in her chest. 

Her lip quivered. He smirked, "Are you afraid?" Charles whispered in her ear. The young captive said nothing. 

The dagger's tip danced around on her skin, causing her to shiver. 

The young boy leaned farther, "How scared are you?" He said.

Again, Shay said nothing.

Charles patience was beginning to wear thin. "Is your voice stuck?" He said in a cold voice. Out of the corner of her eye, Shay saw a flick of silver hair. Oh no…

She closed her eyes.

Charles smirked, she was wearing down. "Why do you keep thinking they're coming for you?" he said.

"…They care." She said, her eyes still closed. 

{_He_ cares…} She thought, an image of Raziel flashing through her mind. 

Charles read her thought and smirked. He stood up. "Oh really? And I suppose that you think that devil cares too?"

Shay said nothing. 

Charles chuckled, "Well, you'll think that he cares…he's here right now…"

Shays eyes snapped open and she looked around, "W-What? Where is he?" She asked, "Is he all right? Where is everybody else!?"

Charles took the young girls chin and made her look at the doorway (AN: Think of where they are as a cathedral type thing…heh, like Devil May Cry ^^; but kinda diff.) 

Raziel was leaning against the frame of the door. His arms were folded and he was looking down. Shay's eyes filled with hope and astonishment. "R-Raziel?" She said, and stood up. 

Charles smirked, "Go to him if you like." Shay smiled and ran over, her bare feet making hardly any noise on the white floor. 

"Raziel, you're all right!" Shay stopped about 5 feet away from Raz. "Where are the others?"

Raziel looked up and at Shay. His eyes were cold as ice, and he was expressionless. The girls smile faded slightly and a worried expression appeared on her face, "R-Raz?" She said softly.

The boy pushed himself away from the frame and started to walk over to the girl. Surprised, she fell backwards and was looking up at him. Her gown was torn, exposing her bust. (AN: Raz: What is it with you and that word? Me: Shut up its better then saying breasts. ¬_¬ Raz: … Me: And besides! It's not all of it so YEA IT'S THE RIGHT WORD! _ Raz: OK! OK! God…*gets zapped by Faith*…) "R…Raziel…"

Every time the teen took a step towards her, Shay would scoot back. She was shivering with relief…now she was shaking with fear. Soon she hit a wall, unable to scoot back any farther. 

Raziel smirked and kneeled down by her side, placing a gloved hand on the side of her face. "What's wrong Shay?" He asked in a soothing-mock voice. "Scared?"

Not knowing what to do, she nodded. 

Raziel leaned down so his face was by hers. His eyes were dark and cold, and a horrible smirk was painted on his lips. Not his confident, usual smirk…(AN: Raz: …usual? Me: SHUT UP! _) But this one was dark…wanting…(AN: Raz: NASTY! Me: *whacks Raz with a frying pan* __ Shut the hell up!!! _ Ash: *sweat drop*)

"Of what?" He whispered. "Of me?" Again, the girl nodded slightly. "And why are you frightened of me?" He asked.

"B-Be…b-because…you're…" She couldn't finish her sentence. 

Raziel lowered himself down by the girls ear (AN: O_O;; THAT DON'T SOUND RIGHT!!!! __ ITS HIS MOUTH YOU PERVS, NOT SOMETHING ELSE! …Wait…the mouth sounds wrong too…¬_¬) and whispered, "Because I'm what? The devil? Harvester of souls? The punisher?"

To be honest, Shay never knew why she was frightened of him. She just…was. (AN: Raz: Not a good an-*Gets hit by a frying pan again* X_X'')

"Well…" His lips were brushing against her ear now, "You think we'll have to rid you of that fear?" His voice had a venomous hint in it. 

Shay whimpered in terror. What was he doing? What happened to him? 

She yelped as he sat, kneeling by her stomach, a dagger poised at her chest. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. "What are you doing?!" Shay said in astonishment.

Raz hushed her and in one quick motion, had her flipped on her back with her arms pinned under her. (AN: Neko-Chan: BUTTRAPE!!!!! *running around in circles screaming butt rape* Raz: *twitch* I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!! Me: I KNOW THAT BAKA AND ITS NOT RAPE! _) He was kneeling down and had the cold metal on the girls gown. He chuckled softly, and the girl whimpered. 

Quickly, he sliced the girls gown in a V-shape, removing the cloth and exposing her bare back. He put the dagger on her back, the cold feeling making her shiver. "Raz, no…" She said in a teary voice, "please…"

Shay felt tears stinging her eyes and the boy lean down by her neck, his breathing hot. (AN: Don't worry kiddies, I'm not going to put any rape in this fic……. . Raz: …you're a pervert. Me: I know ^^;; But it makes for a dramatic story!! .o;) "Do you know what's going to happen?" He whispered in her ear.

The girl whimpered as a reply. Raziel smirked, "Well don't worry…I won't kill you…" He held the dagger by her bottom of her neck, "I'll see you in Hell, my sweet…" He kissed the back of her neck softly - that was the worst part of the whole thing.

The tears fell from her eyes, and after he kissed her…

The dagger pierced flesh, a scream filled the air.

~*~*~Ok Back to the group ^^;~*~*~

Screams take a long time to travel over these barren plains…

The group stopped as a horrible scream broke the silence of the demonic plains. "W-What was that?" Neko-Soma stuttered, still on Ashton's shoulder.

"That sounded like…"

"…Shay." Faith finished Yugi's sentence.

Raziel's eyes widened, although only his back was visible to everyone else. "S-Shay?" He said, barely stuttering.

Nobody said anything…then…

Another scream came.

As soon as that scream hit the ears of everyone, Raziel tore across the rugged landscape. 

"Raziel…!" Faith went to go after him but Ashton grabbed her arm. She looked up at him, "What? We've got to go after him!"

Ashton shook his head, "Its no use trying to catch up to him, he's a demon." 

Faith nodded, and the group continued there way to the castle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Raziel POV

As soon as I heard that scream I bolted. I knew that it took sound a little longer to travel in the demon world. A thought crossed my mind.

What if she was all ready dead?

Broken?

What if we were too late??

I couldn't stand that thought.

I thought of almost nothing else as I ran across the plains and towards the castle, which, I could see in my sight. I looked up at the lone tower, and could see something flutter down. {What the hell was that?} I thought. After a few more seconds of running - It would have taken a normal mortal 15minutes to cross where I was - I reached the outside of the castle.

The castle was dark, dim; cold…I could sense an evil aura coming off of it. The bricks were painted black, and there was one single tower that stood over a fort. There was a window at the top of this tower. I looked around me. There was a large boulder, a few dead shrubs, and the only thing in sight that was living…

A rosebush.

I walked over to the rosebush. There were roses of blood red, black, and even white. "Huh. Impressive…" So I was up against a gardener.

I looked down and saw the 'something' that had fallen out of the window. It was a white lace rag stained in blood. "………" I said nothing as I picked it up and put it in my pocket.

I heard a dark laugh behind me followed by a: "So, the little king has made it this far? Where is the rest of his group?"

I spun around to see a young girl on the boulder. She looked like Shay, but she was wearing a tight leather mini skirt, and a black tube top with a blue flame on it. Her eyes were closed and were painted to look like a cat's, with blue eye shadow. A smirk was painted on her lips and she had a blue lipstick. A rapier was resting on her shoulder, and she had large demonic wings on her back.

"Who the hell are you?" I said. The girl looked up, opening her eyes. They were black with a hint of cold blue in them and ice green. "Why, Raziel," she said in a mock-hurt voice, "I would have thought you would recognize me."

"Yea right." I said, "No more games, babe, tell me who you are."

"Raziel," The girl stood up and looked at me, "Its me…"

I rolled my eyes, "Give me a name."

Why do I have a feeling I all ready knew?

"Its me…" She said, taking a step towards me, "Shay…" she giggled, "Well, the dark part of her at least."

Her dark side? I raised an eyebrow, "What about Sai?"

The demonic girl giggled again. "Oh, her?" She smirked, "I don't think you'll be seeing much more of her…"

I stayed silent for a while. "Well, if you don't mind me, I'll just be on my w-" Before I could finish, the demon crouched down and swung her leg under me in a round house, knocking me on my back, then she pounced on me and held her rapier to my throat. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said, "C'mon, we barely know each other!"

She smirked, "So the little king has a sense of humor, eh?" 

"Yea, I'm mister funny." After saying that I kicked her off of me, and jumped up. I dusted myself off, "That was quite uncalled for." I said.

Suddenly a fireball hit the wall by me. I looked at the scorch on the wall then at the girl. Her hand was extended outwards and there was a small orange swirl on her hand. "Oh you did not just throw a fireball at a pyromaniac." I said. How stupid could you get?

"Oh I think I just did." She said. I sighed and took out one of my handguns and pointed it at her.

"You can't shoot me." She said.

I lowered my gun a little, "And why not?" I said.

The demon smirked, "Because, _I am Shay_. You shoot me, you harm her."

I stayed silent for a while and put my gun back. "Well…" I said, "Does that also mean I can't do this?"

Without waiting for a reply I kicked her in the stomach and kneed her in the face. I then kicked her in her side and, when she was on the ground, put the Alstor (AN: I THINK I spelled that right…-_-') to her throat. She smirked, a bloody line dripping from her mouth. She turned around and spit a mouthful of blood. "See for yourself…" She said.

Before I could ask what she was talking about, she disappeared. Psh, no matter. I would see her in Hell.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. The group was running up to me, and to my astonishment, Neko-Soma was walking on her own two feet. (AN: Neko-Soma: HEY!! Raz: ^^')

They ran over to me. "What happened?" Elle asked. I shook my head, they didn't need to know about the demon I had just fought. It would only worry them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authoress POV

Faith walked over to the rosebush, "Wow…" She said as she kneeled down beside it, "It's beautiful."

"Amazing that there's something like that growing in the demon world." Seto said, looking at Faith and the rosebush. 

Malik walked over also, and picked a red rose. He then spun around and handed it to Elle. "For you, madam." Malik said in a fake French accent, bowing as she took it. Elle blushed and kissed Malik, who instantly let a huge grin break across his face.

Raziel sighed. Faith looked at him, "What?" she asked.

"Hm?" Raziel turned his attention to Faith and away from Malik and Elle, who had fallen on the ground, entangled in each other's arms.

"Whats wrong with you?" She repeated. She didn't really like couples expressing their feelings that…openly…but at least that meant they cared about each other. Raziel shook his head, "Nothing, why?"

"It seems that you're afraid of romance," Faith said as she stood up, "Why? Haven't you ever had a girlfriend?"

Raziel stayed silent. Neko-Soma started laughing, "Ha ha ha ha ha! Raz hasn't had a date before!" Raziel looked at her sharply, "Shut up." He said, his voice as sharp as his look. "I have so."

Neko-Soma laughed harder. 

"Stop." He said.

Neko-Soma continued, just to annoy him.

In return, he shot her with a fire ball.

"ACK!" Neko-Soma was on the ground, her sliver hair (AN: I don't know if I called her blonde earlier but my friend changed her hair to silver …-_-;) blown back behind her and black soot on her face. She glared up at the devil. "What was that for?" She spat.

"I told ya to stop." Raziel said as he turned and started walking to find the entrance. Neko-Soma growled and dove for him, staff in hand, but was stopped and held back by Tristen and Joey. Yugi just sweat dropped and walked over to Faith who was kneeling down by the rosebush again, Seto standing by her. 

Yugi blinked and knelt down by her, "Whats up?" He asked, his eyes full of curiosity. 

Faith was examining the roses very intently, "There's something about them I don't like," she said quietly, "I wouldn't be surprised if they were possessed…"

"Or possessive." Seto added. Faith nodded and stood up. "That too." 

"Well…we are in the demonic realm," Yugi pointed out, "Perhaps that's why."

"There special roses."

The three of them turned around to see Elle who was straitening up her hair and top. (AN: All: …Malik…. Malik: What!? ^^') "Whatcha mean 'special roses'?" Faith asked.

Elle shrugged. "I don't really know _exactly_, but I picked it up somewhere."

"Well what do they do?" Seto asked in a cool tone.

" I dunno," Elle said again, "but I think there something along these lines: If your mate gave you one of these roses…"

"Mate?" Seto and Faith both raised an eye brow.

"Shut up! _ If…lets say, Seto got you a rose Faith-" Faith beamed,- "And it lasted when we got back to the human world, and it was perfectly in tact, then your relationship would last till the end of your days. But, if the rose died as soon as we got back, something will happen that will set you two apart." Elle looked at Ashton.

"Yea, that sounds about right," Ashton said, "But its not if the flower dies they'll separate, something will just happen. Whether or not they break up is depending on there actions."

"Uh…huh." Faith said slowly. "Well…" She clapped her hands and looked over at Raz, who had decided to just lean against the wall. "And whats with you?" She asked.

"Nothing," he said, looking over the vast plains, a dry wind blowing and tossing his all ready messy hair, "Just thinking."

"Well don't hurt yourself," Faith said as she spun around, "Wind! ^_^" Seto sweat dropped. Yugi giggled.

Malik was sitting on a rock, looking at the ground. He seemed to be in deep thought also. Elle turned from the group and looked at him, "Are you all right Maly?" She asked as she sat down by him, putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Yea," Malik smiled and looked up at her, his deep violet eyes looking into her blue green ones, "I'm perfectly fine." He smiled. Elle blushed and looked at the ground, causing Malik to blink and laugh. 

Elle smiled and looked back up at him, kissing him on the lips. Malik's eyes widened in surprise, but he smirked and kissed her back.

Suddenly, the crystal around Elle's neck started to glow. The couple broke there kiss and pulled back. 

Elleaner stood in front of Elle, her hands on her hips. Elle gulped, "Heh, h-hi y-yami." She waved sheepishly.

"Don't 'hi yami' me, Elle." Elleaner said coldly.

"Hey what did she do?" Malik said in defense, "Nothing, so don't freak her out!"

Elleaner looked at Malik sharply, causing him to gulp and scoot back a bit. "Was I talking to you?" She said in a cool, even, scary-calm voice.

"N-No," Malik stuttered, "But I was talking to you."

Elleaner growled but suddenly stopped and straitened up. She spun around and looked up at the tower, "What the…"

"So you could sense it too?" Ashton said, walking up beside her. 

"You mean you could?" Elleaner said, not looking away from the spot her eyes were on. Ashton nodded, following her gaze. "I sensed it once we caught sight of the castle."

Everyone was silent. Another gust of wind blew. 

Raziel tilted his head upwards, looking at the towers window. He could sense something bad happening…

_SNAP!!_

The sudden noise made all of the group besides the yami's and Raziel jump. "What the…"

But before Faith and Neko-Soma could get there sentences out, a glimmer came from the window high, high above.

The whole group watched as a necklace was thrown out the window and over there heads. Ashton and Elleaner spun around, there eyes never leaving the object.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. The necklace caught the light and the two yamis eyes. It was in the shape of a pendant and had a golden eye on it. It twisted and reflected in there eyes, and then…it hit a rock and broke. A red and purple mist poured from the crack and twisted up in the air before disappearing.

At once, both of the yami's yelled.

"SAI!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle: O_O You…

Neko-Soma: O_O killed…

Ryou: O_O your…

Faith: o.o yami…

Me: Heh, I know ^^'' I wasn't using her much in the ficcie so…she kinda went bye bye! ^_^;;

Ashton: …

Elleaner: *fuming* I…will…KILL YOU!!!!!!! *starts chasing the authoress with a dagger*

Me: O___O;; AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs*

Ashton: …*eyes glow red and he chases also*

Me: O____________O SH**********T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs faster*

Faith: …Read and review…

Elle: Before somebody dies…*takes out dagger* WHY DID YOU KILL HER OFF SHE WAS NICE! *starts chasing*

Faith: *anime fall* Review…


	18. Last Resort End

Me: *beat and bruised* X_X;

Raz: …

Ashton: *back to normal* She killed her! _

Elleaner: I'll kill _her_!! ¬_¬

Faith: *sigh* Read and review, or we don't know WHAT will happen…

Malik: zzzzz

Faith: …well that was pointless -_-'

Disclaimer: You should get it by now. I'm poor…and I live in a basement ¬_¬

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shay sat there on the ground, staring at the window. "You…just…"

A dark laugh came from behind her. Slowly, the young girl turned around, her cheeks stained with tears and blood, her eyes wide and shimmering with tears. "Why…" Her voice was cracking, and she couldn't get a full sentence out. 

Charles chuckled and took a step towards her. Shadows covered most of the room. In a silent flash of lightening, the young boy's appearance changed. His hair was silver and now more spiked. His skin was white and his eyes a dark, cold chocolate brown. 

Shay's eyes widened even more and her voice was caught up in her throat. But as shocked as she was, she was able to mutter one word:

"B…B-Bakura…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A flash of lightening covered the plains in the dark realm. Neko-Soma and Joey looked up. "It can rain in the demon world?" Joey asked.

"Yea, it doesn't very often though." Raziel was still leaning against the tower as the first raindrop fell. Neko-Soma groaned, "Aww, great, now I'm gonna get my new shoes wet!"

All the guys sweat dropped.

Faith shivered, "Lets just get in guys, this is giving me the creeps."

"Oh so being in a demonic realm full of shadows and monsters doesn't scare you?" Raziel said mockingly.

Faith rolled her eyes, "Oh, Yea Raziel, lemme tell ya." 

Everyone besides the two sweat dropped. 

"Well…" Ashton said, "We should be getting in now."

Malik nodded. "I'll go around and see where the gate is," The young Egyptian said as he ran off. The group waited for a few minutes, then heard a shout.

"Hey guys!" Called Malik's voice, "I found it!" The group started off in that direction.

Elleaner was staring at the spot where the pendant had broken even after the rest of the group had walked on. She bent down and picked it up, holding it close to her chest. "Don't worry," she said in a soft, quiet voice. She closed her pale hand over the golden piece of jewelry, "I'll get you back…"

Elleaner jumped a little as firm, yet gentle grip tightened on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to see Ashton smiling down at her, "Yea, we will get her back." He said. Elleaner smiled back at him and stood up, then the two walked to the rest of the group.

When Elleaner and Ashton walked back, the group was all ready inside. Neko-Soma was wringing her hair out, mumbling to herself. Raziel was leaning against the wall looking at the ground, and the rest were standing there, waiting to move on.

Neko-Soma straitened up and cooed. "Aww, you two look so cute together!!"

Elleaner blushed ever so slightly as Ashton beamed. Elle giggled, but was silenced by a glance from Elleaner. "Can we go now?" Yugi said in a small voice. Ashton nodded and the group started off. 

Raziel was pulled back by Ashton grabbing his arm. He looked at his dark side, "Wtf?"

Ashton waited till the group had walked up at least one flight of stairs and turned back to his hikari. "Why are you like this, Raz? You never used to be."

Raziel pulled his arm away, "Like what?"

"Anti-Social and evil and stuff." Ashton said in a quiet voice, "You used to be…I dunno, you've changed."

Raziel looked at the ground, "Why are you questioning me?" he said, "I mean, you haven't asked me crap like this before."

Ashton shrugged, "I don't know, I just want to know if something's up."

Raziel brushed past the yami, "Nothing." he said. Ashton turned around and smiled, watching his hikari walk towards the stone spiral staircase. "I know whats up now…" he said slyly.

Raziel kept walking, but flipped his yami off and walked up the stairs. Ashton blinked; "Well I never knew it was that serious…" then ran after the group. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You…no, you can't be Bakura…"

"Oh, but who said I was Bakura?" The vampire said in a sweet British voice. 

Shay shook her head, "No…no, you….you're not…" she pulled her hands over her ears, "You can't be…"

"Who said I was?" He said in his French accent. "How do you know that I'm not just playing around with your puny mind?"

Shay was on her knees, looking at the ground with her hands clasped firmly over her ears. "No…can't…he's not…"

Charles looked down at the young girl, now back to normal. An idea played in his mind and he smirked. If he could frighten her from the one person she cared for…

A flash of black lightening filled the castle.

"Shay…"

Shay went silent. Was that Raziel voice? Had he killed Charles? Were they all right?

Slowly the teen looked up. "R…Raziel?"

Raziel was kneeling down by her side. She looked around; there wasn't a trace of Charles…

There was no one but them…

Shay flung her arms around the teens neck, "Raziel…Oh God, oh God…I'm so glad you're all right…"

"Yea, it's a good thing you're not dead too."

_I _knew _it was a trick earlier…_ Shay thought, _He would have never done that…not Raziel…_

"…I wouldn't want to miss out on any fun."

Shay blinked and pulled back, "What…do you mean…?"

Raziel smirked, "Screaming, crying…blood, Shay. _Your_ blood and cries and screams."

Terrified, the young girl pulled back away from him and stood up, taking a few steps back, "No…" she said, "no…you wouldn't, you're not like that!!"

"How would you know what I'm like, Shay?" He took a step towards her, "how could you understand?"

The young girl felt her back hit the wall, "I…I…" Slowly, she slid down the wall.

"You what?" Raziel asked, "You 'care'? Oh, you're trying to tell me you _do_ understand, am I right?"

"Why…are you acting…like…"

"Like how?" Raziel stopped, "Like what?"

Shay looked at the ground. "You're not like this…"

"Oh, yes I am." Raziel said, "You've just pushed me as far as I can go, Shay." his voice was dripping with malice (AN: I hope I spelt that right _), "You made me one of you," the teens eyes started to glow red, "a creature of the night…"

"You're a demon!" Shay cried desperately as she looked up, "You…I was trying to help…"

"Well your wrong is coming back at you…" he lifted his hand up, a dark ball of energy forming in his palm…

Suddenly, memories came flooding back into the petite vampires mind.

(AN: Ok, this part is kinda hard to type since I'm imagining it as a movie, so I'll just do my best ^^;;)

__

~*~*~Flash~*~*~

"Listen…will you please, _please _be our friend?" Shay begged. Raz sighed AGAIN, "I don't need friends." Shay sighed this time, "Yes you do. Everyone need's friends."

__

~*~*~Flash~*~*~

"…What did you mean by 'the demon army?'" Shay asked. Raz sighed, "I knew that you'd ask that."

"Well…what did you mean?" Shay repeated. Raz looked at her, "If I tell you….you can't tell anyone else. Not even Ryou. Got that?" 

"Okay."

__

~*~*~Flash~*~*~ (AN: Hey I know that these are corny but deal with it __________ lol)

__

"Cause I am, whatever you say I am, if I wasn't then why would I say I am-"

"Shay," Raz cut her off. Shay turned to Raz again, "Yeah?" 

"Do you know…ANYTHING that's not…depressing?" He looked at her. Shay nodded, "Yeah…_I've been so many places, and seen so many faces, but nothing compares to these blue and yellow purple hills_!" 

Raz sighed, "That's NOT by Eminem?"

Shay stopped. "Well…yeah, but…I can't sing anything else right now." 

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want to." 

~*~*~Flash~*~*~

"AHH!!!!!!" 

Raz looked up at the sound of his sisters and friends screams. Without a second thought, he hurried into the living room. "Whats wrong?" he asked. "What the…" 

Shay and Elle were both staring at the TV screen, which had a puddle of blood and a dilapidated (AN: I don't know if that's right, but a body with no head) body and the words 'Game Over' written in sinister writing. Shay was the first to say anything, "I…I died!! NO!!!" Shay sighed and handed the paddle to Elle, "Your turn…" 

Raz cleared his throat. Both girls spun around. "Oh," Elle smiled at the sight of her brother, "hey bro, back?"

"Obviously." Raz said, "Whats wrong?" 

Shay pointed to the screen, "I died…" 

__

~*~*~Flash~*~*~

"Shay, what are you doing?" Raz asked for the second time. Shay rolled her eyes, "I told you, Raziel. Are demons slow, or its it just you?" 

Raz glared at her, "What the hell's that supposed to mean?" he spat. 

Shay sighed, "Never mind. Just forget it. I don't want you hurting yourself thinking about it…"

__

~*~*~Flash~*~*~ (AN: I re-did this part cause it kinda sucked in chapter 6 -_-' lol)

Shay stared to fall for the pond. "Careful!" Raz said, and grabbed her, pulling her away from the water. Shay looked up, her blue-green eyes meeting his brown from the odd position they were in. Raziel had one arm wrapped around Shay's waist, the other hand holding onto her wrist. Shay had her free hand clinging to Raz's back.

"Um…A-Arigato…" Shay stuttered. "No problem…" Raz said, and then looked her up and down. "You look…" he said, "…nice"

Shay bushed, "T-Thank you…" She said. Raz looked her up and down again, and then pressed his lips against hers gently. Shay's eye's widened but then relaxed as she kissed him back. Suddenly, Raz pulled back, breaking the kiss. "I-Im sorry." He said, then put shay down and started to walk away.

Shay dropped on the ground with a soft 'thud'. "Wha…" She got up, "Raz, wait!" and started running towards Raz.

Shay got to Raz and grabbed his arm, turning him around to face her. "Shay, I'm really sorry." He apologized again. "N-No," She said, "D-Don't be."

"But I have to be sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have done that." Shay sighed, "Listen Raziel, I…Its all right, you don't need to be sorry. And…" She left the sentence hanging again. Raz looked at her, and she at him. After a while of silence, Shay began to bite her lip. _I can't resist… _Raz thought, right before kissing Shay again, this time more passionately.

After they broke the kiss, Raziel smirked down at Shay. Shay blinked, "What?"

Raziel kept smirking and said: "…I love you."

__

~*~*~Flash~*~*~(AN: Ok, so I didn't change it THAT much -_-' but THE KISS IN CHAPTER 6 SUUUUUUUUUUUUCKED!!!!! ……….just letting ya know ^^;;) 

"I love you too, Raziel…" Shay whispered.

Raziel lowered his hand slightly, "What did you say?"

"I love you…" Shay was looking at the ground.

Raziel snorted, "I don't love you, where the hell did you get that idea?"

There was a moment of silence…

Shay smirked, "You're not the real Raziel…"

"What?" the vampire said, totally skeptical. 

"I said…" Shay looked up, "You're…not…Raziel!!"

The last word that came from her lips was triumphant yet angry. "You're NOT HIM! STOP LIEING!!"

The teen frowned and lowered his hand, changing back to his original vampire self. (AN: I had no idea how to word that -_-' lol)

Charles smirked, "Well…it looks like you're a little smarter then I gave you credit…"

Shay beamed, "yup."

"…But not by much."

Shay did an anime fall, "Oh gee…" 

Charles chuckled, Shay looked up at him, "Whats so funny?"

Shadows fell through out the whole room. Not one speck of light was anywhere to be found. 

Footsteps. Boots hitting against the hard floor. Shay's heartbeat quickened and her breath came in short gasps. She couldn't see. What was going on? Where was the monster that had kidnapped her?

She gasped suddenly as his hand firmly grasped her shoulder. She spun around and looks up. His eyes were glistening in the pitch black. "Whats going on…"

Shay was cut off by two pinpricks hitting a vein in her neck. Her eyes lids fluttered, and she blacked out…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How…many…stairs…are…there…" Joey panted. 

" I lost count at 13 flights," Tristen said. 

Neko-Soma groaned, "My heels are KILLING me!!"

Raziel sighed. "Stop whining." Elleaner said. 

"How…can…you…keep…this…up...yami?" Elle was nearly out of breath and was leaning on Malik for support, who was leaning on his rod. 

Seto stopped suddenly, along with Faith. "Can you hear that?" Faith whispered. 

"Hear what…" Malik had stopped also.

"Shh…" Faith held her finger to her lips. 

The whole group stopped, completely silent. 

There was a soft moan followed by a thud and a scream. After that there was the clattering of metal hitting the floor, and another thud, as if something were hitting a wall.

After that, silence.

"……………" Raziel bolted up the stairs. "Raziel!" Elle hissed, then forgot all about being tired and ran after him. The rest of the group ran after her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Raziel ran up two…three…four more flights of stairs. An image of his friend with cuts and scars beaten and bruised in bloody rags filled his mind.

This made him run faster.

After a few more minutes of running, Raz had made it up to the top of the tower. He stood in the doorway, his eyes straining against the blackness.

Ashton was the next one to make it to the top, followed by Elleaner and the rest of the group. "Its all black…" Raz heard Elleaner say. He stayed silent.

Raz took two steps into the room, straining his eyes and ears. Wait, what was that he heard?

_Drip…_

Drip…

Drip…

Raz looked up. There was a circular window with the figure of a cross over it…no, wait…not a cross…

That was a…

Body!?

Raziel's eyes widened. Shay was hanging by her wrists. Her white gown was sliced/ripped showing her chest (AN: YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW WHAT I MEAN BY NOW AND IF YOU DON'T I FEEL SORRY FOR YOU!!! _________ lol). It was form fitting and clung to her thighs. The rest of the part covering the legs was split and hanging down to her feet, showing her knees and shins. She was barefoot and her head was tilted down, her hair covering her face. A line of blood was finding its way down her body and to her bare feet. Her skin was pale, a milky white, making the red show up very easily against it. 

Elle gasped, "Oh Ra…" Neko-Soma was speechless. Everyone was quiet. "That's sick…" Faith said, her voice shaky.

"You're a little late." A voice came from the shadows. Everyone snapped his or her heads in that direction. Charles stepped out of the shadows, a smirk painted on his lips. "What?" Raziel growled.

"You're late." Charles repeated, "She's gone. Dead. Looks like the little king didn't do a very good job." He added venomously.

"Grr…" Raziel looked back up at the window. A blood droplet fell from the body and hit the ground. 

"She did fight, but she couldn't get away." Charles continued to anger Raziel. Elle was sobbing quietly in Malik's arms. Faith was silent, along with most of the other members of the group. Joey had his fists balled up and Yugi had an eye glowing on his forehead (AN: Hey when that little pixie thing died then there was that eye ^^;; heh heh lol). Neko-Soma was mumbling to herself. 

Raziel stayed silent, a red aura glowing around his body. "You didn't kill her…" he whispered to himself, "You didn't…" 

Charles laughed darkly, "She's gone! Finished," he licked his lips, "She was very delicious though…"

"Shut up…" Raziel growled, "Stop it…" tears were stinging his eyes and he was now looking at the ground. 

Another drop of blood hit the floor.

Charles chuckled, "Don't want to accept the truth I see. Well…" A bloody dagger appeared at Raziel's feet, "Taste the blood for yourself, then you'll know its hers…"

Raz kicked the bloody dagger, "SHUT UP WITH YOUR TRICKS AND YOUR LIES!" He was desperate, as if expecting to wake up and have this all be a dream, or even have his friend look up, telling him nothing wrong and to not be afraid. 

He did not wake up…

She did not look up…

A dark laugh filled the room.

"Accept it, devil! You've lost! She's dead! DEAD!"

Dead…

There was silence…

Another drop of blood hit the ground.

"No." Raziel whispered. 

Charles looked at Raz, "What?" he asked, "What did you say?"

"No." Raz repeated, "She's not dead."

"Oh, but she is…" Charles smirked, "And you know what she wanted me to tell you?"

Everyone was silent.

"…What?"

"…She wanted me to tell you…" Charles said in a sadistic tone, "…that she loved you."

Another drop of blood hit the ground.

__

--------------------------------------

Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort

--------------------------------------

Raziel growled, "No…she's…NOT!"

Suddenly the Sparda sword appeared in his hand and he spun around, pointing it right at Charles' throat. Charles backed up and knocked the weapon away with his double bladed sword. 

__

---------------------------------------

Suffocation, no breathing

Don't give a f*ck if I cut my arm bleeding

----------------------------------------

Charles smirked, "So the little king can't control his temper?"

Raziel growled, "You don't deserve to live…you sick bastard!" He took another swing at vampire, who easily dodged it. "If you keep just swinging at me then you'll never live."

"We'll see about that…"

__

-------------------------------------

This is my last resort…

Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort

Suffocation, no breathing

----------------------------------

Raziel spun around and locked swords with Charles (AN: I hope you get it _o lol), then they both pulled back. Raziel charged at the young vampire, making to stab him in the stomach. Charles jumped up in the air and kicked Raz in the face.

__

--------------------------------

Don't give a f*ck if I cut my arm bleeding,

Do you even care if I die pleading?  
  
Would it be wrong, would it be right

If I took my life tonight?

Chances are, that I might

Mutilation out of sight,

And I'm contemplating suicide

-----------------------------

Raziel staggered backwards and looked at Charles, glaring. Charles smirked and dived for Raz, slicing in his direction. Raziel jumped back and let the vampire run past him. He then pulled the Sparda sword up and took a step forward, then threw it at the other teen. The sword fashioned itself to look like an ax (AN: Well I think it looks like an ax anyway!!!!! _) and started spinning towards the vamp. 

Charles turned around, just in time to get hit in the face with the blunt end of the sword, but ducked after that. The sword turned like a boomerang and headed back in Raziel's hand. Raz smirked and ran for his opponent, when he got to his destination he kneed the vampire in the stomach. Charles doubled over, but kicked Raz in his shin.

__

Raz cursed and held his shin. The vampire laughed darkly and elbowed Raziel in the face, then punched him in the stomach.

__

---------------------------------------

Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.

Losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

----------------------------------------

Raziel groaned in pain, a red aura glowing around his body. Charles smirked and stepped back. "Are you going to change now, devil?"

"Not just yet…" Raz stood up and charged at Charles, grabbing him around the waist and throwing him to the ground. 

Charles jumped back up, his sword in hand. Raziel summoned the Sparda sword back up and the two got into another intense clash.

__

--------------------------------------

I never realized I was spread to thin,

Till it was too late, and I was empty within.

Hungary, feeding off my chaos and living in sin

It was horrid, where do I begin? (AN: I'm not to sure of that line _ lol)

__

It all started when I lost my mother, 

No love for myself and no love for another

Searching to find love upon higher levels,

Finding nothing but questions and devils

--------------------------------------

~*~*Meanwhile*~*~

Faith tore her eyes away from the fight and looked back up at the window. "How do we get her down?"

"I've got that covered," Seto said as he aimed his shotgun up at the window. 

WHACK!

"Are you INSANE?" Faith said. Seto held his head, "Ow, I was going to shoot the locks!"

"Well what if you missed!?"

"Man Seto," Neko-Soma said, "Even Joey's not that dumb!"

"Yea, even I'm not…HEY!!"

Everyone sweat dropped at Joey. 

Ashton made his way to the window, tearing his eyes off of the fight, {He'll be fine…} he thought. (AN: Raz: Of course I would be fine!! All: …*cough*. Raz: …I hate you sometimes. Me: I know ^^;;)

Elleaner followed Ashton, who was followed by the rest of the group. Ashton looked up, "How do we get her down…"

Elleaner, "I'm on it," the yami got ready to jump up, but turned around, "EVER speak of me helping her again…I will skin you alive."

Everyone gulped and nodded. Ashton sweat dropped. 

Elleaner closed her eyes and floated up to the young teen. She tore at the shackles with her hands, and when that didn't work, blasted them with small energy balls. That didn't work either.

"I can't get her lose!" Elleaner called down over her shoulder. 

"Yes you can, try again!" Ashton called back. Elleaner sighed and started trying again, this time getting the shackles lose. (AN: Sue me this chapters gonna be long any way ¬_¬ lol)

Elleaner caught the girl as she fell from her spot at the window, "Gah, Shay, you'd think you'd be lighter then you are -_-' cut back on the cookies girl." (AN" Me: HEY!!!!!!!! Elleaner: *whistles innocently*)

__

--------------------------------------

Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.

Losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.

--------------------------------------

Elleaner floated back down to the ground with the lithe girl in her arms. (AN: I'm not exactly lithe, but…-_-' lol MY FICCIE! ¬_¬) As they hit the ground, Shay groaned and lifted her head up. "What…"

"SHAY!" Elle looked at her young friend, "Y-Your alive! You're all right!" Before Shay could answer Elle flung her arms around her friend. 

"HEY! I wanna hug!" Faith hugged bother of her friends, "He he, GROUP HUG! ^_^"

Shay blinked and couldn't help but manage a small smile. She looked around, "Where's Raziel?"

Ashton pointed to the fight, "He's over there. Hopefully he doesn't die."

Faith did an anime fall, "Gee Ashton, that's a nice thing to say."

Ashton: ^^;;

Faith: -.-'

Shay watched the fight, her breath caught up in her chest, "This is exactly like in my dream…"

Everyone just looked at her, "What?"

"No…RAZIEL, BE CAREFUL!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Raz looked around, "Wha…" his young friend caught his eye. {She's all right!!}

"LOOK OUT!"

Raziel looked back at his opponent just in time to get punched in the face. He staggered backwards, but regained balance. Charles smirked darkly.

"I knew you were lying." Raz growled. 

"What was your first guess?" Charles said sarcastically. 

"I knew it the moment I met you."

__

----------------------------------------------

Nothing's, all right

Nothing is fine.

----------------------------------------------

It all happened so fast…

And yet, so slowly…

Raziel and Charles kept fighting, there swords moving at inhuman speeds. Charles backed Raziel up to the window and sliced upwards. Raziel took a step back, and was on the edge of the window.

Shay's eyes were wide with fear. _This is just like my dream…_

"Raziel…"

Charles sliced downwards. Raziel was losing his balance.

"No…"

The vampire stabbed Raziel in the stomach, also pushing him off the edge of the window.

__

----------------------------------------------

I'm running and I'm crying.

I'm crying…

I'm crying…

I'm crying…

I'm crying…

-----------------------------------------------

Down he fell………

Down……

Down…

Down.

"NO!!!" Ashton and Seto had to hold Shay back from running over. Elle broke into tears, crying on Malik's shoulder. Faith sat there, dumbstruck. Joey and Tristen looked at the ground and Yugi had to force himself to stay put.

(AN: Okay, okay, this part I didn't have planned, I just thought that it would fit pretty well so I added a Linkin Park song in ^^'' heh… lol.)

__

______________________________

(It starts with)

One thing / I don't know why,

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time.

_____________________________

Shay finally stopped struggling and collapsed to her knees, sobbing in her hands. Faith broke down and clung to Seto, who hugged her in comfort. Malik was soothing Elle in Egyptian. Neko-Soma was stunned, not knowing what to say or do. 

____________________________________

All I know

Time is a valuable thing.

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal…

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on / but didn't even know

Wasted it all just to 

Watch you go

_____________________________________

Ashton clenched a fist in rage. One of his eyes began to glow red while the other one was blue. The shadow of two dragons appeared behind his back, glowing with a red and blue aura.

__

__________________________________________________

I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart

What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory

Of a time when I tried so hard, and gone so far

But in the end, it doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end, it doesn't even matter

________________________________________

Elleaner put a hand on Ashton's shoulder. Her eyes were glowing a dark violet and it looked as if her pupils had disappeared. (AN: Think Sailor Saturn kinda, lol. Or possessed eyes) Her hair and Ashton's was moving in an invisible wind.

__

_________________________________

One thing / I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme 

To remind myself how

I tried so hard

In spite the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me

I'm surprised it got so (far)

_____________________________

The eye on Yugi's forehead came back, shining very brightly. His puzzle started to glow. A teen that looked exactly like Yugi appeared by Ashton's side, but he was a head taller and his eyes were rimmed with a dark kohl. A golden rim began to glow around his feet and a white mist surrounded the yamis.

__

_______________________________________

Things aren't the way they were before

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

Not that you knew me back then

But it all comes back to me

In the end

____________________________________

The bracelet around Faith's wrist started to glow and beside Elleaner appeared a young girl that looked almost like Faith, but with shorter hair. Her eyes had a menacing look in them as she glared at vampire. 

__

________________________________________________________

You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart

What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory

Of a time when I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end it doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end it doesn't even matter

_____________________________________________

The anklet around Neko-Soma's ankle and Malik's millennium rod both started to glow at the same time. Both of there yami's appeared. Ishtar was holding his dagger and Scarlet's hands were surrounded with dark energy balls. Circles began appearing under the yami's feet.

Gold for Yami.

Purple for Elleaner.

Blue for Ishtar.

Black for Secret.

Red for Scarlet. (AN: lol XD)

And a ring of fire appeared around Ashton.

__

__________________________________________

I've put my trust, in you

Pushed as far as I can go

And for all this

There's only one thing you should know…

I tried so hard

And gone so far

And in the end it doesn't even matter

I had to fall, to lose it all

But in the end it doesn't even matter…

_______________________________________

Charles looked at the group, smirking and unfazed by the yami's. "Whose next?" he said.

Everyone was silent.

Suddenly, a voice from the window broke the silence…

"Hey, Charley!"

Charles spun around to see Raziel leaning against the edge of the window. Rage filled his eyes, "How did you…!?"

Raziel was smirking, "Demon's don't die from stabs," Charles looked at his blood stained sword then back at Raz, "and as for me getting back up here…I could have jumped over this castle if I wanted too."

Charles growled, "Well its time to die, devil!"

Raz yawned, "You stole my line!" He jumped out of the window and looked at the vampire, his whole body glowing with a bright scarlet aura. (AN: Okay back to the Papa Roach ^^;;) 

__

--------------------------------------

I…

Can't…

Go…

  
On…

Li-ving…

__

This…

Way…

---------------------------------------

Charles glared and put his sword away, charging at Raz. Raziel sidestepped and kicked Charles in the back of the head as he ran past. The vampire twirled around and punched Raz in the stomach. The devil scowled and released his devil trigger. (AN: In other words, he went into a 'devil form' kinda thing…think Devil May Cry, okay!?-.-' lol)

Neko-Soma blinked, watching the two with wide eyes, "Whoa…" 

__

-------------------------------------

Cut my life into pieces

This is my last resort

Suffocation, no breathing

Don't give a f*ck if I cut my arm bleeding

Would it be wrong, would it be right

If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might

Mutilation out of sight

And I'm contemplating suicide

------------------------------------

Faith and Elle looked up, there eyes wide. "Oh my…"

"Shay, SHAY! HE'S ALL RIGHT!!" Elle said excitedly.

Shay sniffed and looked up, "Wha…Raziel…HE'S ALIVE!!" A small smile came across the young girls face and she broke down into tears of joy. (AN: GOD SHE CRIES A LOT! -_-'' Shay: HEY!! *whack* BAKA!! Me: Ow X_X;)

__

-----------------------------------------

Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.

Losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Nothing's, all right,

Nothing, is fine

I'm running and I'm crying,

------------------------------------

Raziel dodged a kick from Charles and did a round house, knocking the vampire flat on his ass. (AN: Raz: HA! ^_^ Charles: … Me: ^^;) "Had enough?" The devil asked smugly. 

__

------------------------------------

I

CAN'T

GO

ON

LIVING

__

THIS

WAY!

------------------------------------

Charles wiped his mouth with his sleeve and spit out a mouth full of blood. Suddenly, he smirked, "I'm just getting started."

Raziel rolled his eyes, "Are all vampire's stupid or just you?"

In the background, Shay did an anime fall.

Charles chuckled, "My, my, my, tsk tsk tsk, you shouldn't talk like that."

"Too bad," Raz said, "Its just the way I am." (AN: Raz: DON'T START SINGING!!!!!!!!!!!! Me/Shay: …damn T_T)

__

-----------------------------------

Can't go on…

Living this way…

----------------------------------

The two ran up to each other, their fists flying. 

Shay was still on the floor, watching the fight and silently praying that nothing bad would happen to Raziel.

"They fight good…" Faith said.

Seto sweat dropped, "You sound like Shang."

"…Why do I suddenly feel like eating Chinese?" (AN: lol, it's a direct quote from Faithy herself ^^ MULAN ^__^ Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!!! Raz: FOR GOD'S SAKE NO MORE SINGING!!!! ___________)

Neko-Soma was watching very intently, gripping her staff and biting her lip. When her cousin asked her why she was acting so oddly, she didn't even answer him.

"You can't win!" Charles hissed through gritted teeth.

"Watch me…"

__

------------------------------

Nothings all…

-----------------------------

Raziel jumped back and kicked Charles in the stomach. He then kicked him again in the chest, then spun around and kicked him in the chest again. Charles staggered but regained balance. Raziel smirked. He was going to finish this with one kick…

The devil jumped up in the air and kicked the vampire in the face with everything he had. (AN: Think of when Jet Lee kicked the 8 ball in that guys face of Kiss Of The Dragon ^^;; heh, heh lol)

__

-----------------------------

RIGHT!

----------------------------

Charles flew back and hit the wall, sliding down it and hitting the floor, leaving a bloody streak. Everyone was silent for a while. The only sound was Raziel's boots hitting the floor and the wind surrounding the yami's. 

Neko-Soma broke the silence, "…That…was…AWSOME!!!!!!"

Everyone started cheering, whistling, laughing, hugging, and clapping. They were celebrating. Raziel smiled and walked over to the group. 

Joey slapped him on the back, "Yo man! You gotta teach me some of yer moves!" He punched the air twice and put his hands in his pockets. Neko-Soma walked over to him, "Ya know what? You're not as bad as I thought you were. You're ok kid!"

Raziel raised an eyebrow, "Kid?"

Everyone laughed. 

Raziel looked away from everyone for a moment and looked back at the very back of the group. Shay was standing there, smiling with tears in her eyes. Her hand was in a fist up by her chest, as if clutching an invisible necklace. Her other hand was behind her back. 

Even though the group was laughing and celebrating (except for the yami's who were still in there own weird little group), but the sound slowly faded away from the young teenage devil's ears. He smiled at his friend. The young girl blinked, still smiling, which caused a single crystalline tear fall down her cheek. 

Raziel made his way through the crowd and back to his friend.

Shay looked up at her friend, "Thank you." she said softly.

"No problem," Raziel said, putting a fist on his hip. "You all right?"

Shay nodded, "You came just in time."

Raziel smiled. Shay smiled back. Just then, a thought came to the demons mind, "Do you…still want to be a vampire?" he asked.

Shay shook her head, looking at he ground, "Not really…" she looked up and added, "Not after so much trouble was caused because of it."

Raziel laughed, "Well, we'll find a way to make you human again." 

"Thank you…" suddenly, the young girl flung her arm's around the teen, hugging him. "Thank you for everything." she whispered in his ear.

Raziel didn't do anything for a moment, then hugged her back, "No problem…"

Faith smiled, "Aww, how cute! …And wasn't it what, a year ago that that was her and Ryou?" 

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Hey…why didn't he come any way?" Tristen asked. Faith looked at him and shrugged, "We couldn't find him any where." she sighed and folded her arm's across her chest, shaking her head and closing her eyes, "Poor boy…lost to that." Faith jutted a thumb over in Raz's direction. (AN: Raz: HEY!! Faith: ^^'' Me: *sweat drop*)

"Man…whose next?" Malik looked at Joey. Faith looked at them and laughed. Neko-Soma giggled but stopped and turned around.

Charles was twitching.

"Uh…" Neko-Soma tugged on Elle's sleeve. Elle blinked and turned around also. 

Charles was now twitching and moving…slowly…he stood up.

Elle and Neko-Soma's eyes grew wide. They were unable to speak and started tugging on Faith's sleeves. 

"What, what, what??" Faith turned around and her smile faded, her eyes also growing wide. "Uh…uh…"

Charles looked up, his face beaten and bloody, blood matted in his hair. His clothes were torn and he was smirking. He slowly started walking towards them, a dagger in his hand…

Okay, now the girls screamed. (AN: Raz: took ya long enough. Elle/Faith/Neko-Soma: Shut up .)

Joey, Yugi and Tristen turned around. Shay and Raziel looked up. 

"I'll get YOU!" Charles yelled as he lunged at Shay and Raziel. Raziel held the young girl protectively, the red aura glowing very faintly. 

A silver circle started to glow around the yami's, followed by a black vortex.

"WE BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!" 

All of the yami's voices rang through out the chamber, followed by a horrible ear splitting screech. Most of the members of the group covered their ears. A black ball engulfed Charles, and the vortex sucked him in.

All of the glowing, the lights, the winds, and the mists stopped. 

Once again, there was silence. 

The rain outside had stopped. (AN: Bet ya forgot it was raining huh? ^.~ lol)

"…Whoa…" Neko-Soma blinked, "That don't happen everyday, huh?" Joey shook his head. Seto and Faith sweat dropped. 

"…We should leave now." Secret said. Faith did an anime fall, "WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO COME OUT?"

"Since when do I NEED permission?"

Faith went into an anime sad world. 

Everyone sweat dropped. 

"C'mon blue eyes, lets go -_-'" Seto got a hold of his girlfriends arm and started heading for the exit.

"Wait!"

Everyone looked at Shay. Seto stopped, "What?"

Shay pulled away from Raziel and looked at the ground, "I'm sorry if I'm being a bother, but…" she looked up, "Can you…help me find a vial? Please?"

"What kinda vial?" Joey asked.

"I don't know," Shay confessed, "but…I remember Charles saying that…if a vampire drinks a vial of holy blood, then they'll be restored by their blood."

"…In English?" Joey and Tristen said at the same time.

Shay sweat dropped, "I need a vial of angel blood to become human again."

Faith shuddered, "That's sick," she said.

"Well, actually-" Raz started to say, but Ashton covered his mouth, "-_-' no more your highness."

The group sweat dropped.

"If you don't want to help, Fai, then it's ok. I understand."

Faith bit her lip, looking at the ground, "Well…it's not like _we_ killed it, so…I'll help."

Shay smiled, "Yay! ^^" And walked off towards a cabinet.

Everyone split up and started looking through the room for the vial. After about 5 minutes, Joey called out.

"FOUND IT!"

"Joey…That's a glass of kool-aid."

"I knew dat…"

"How the hell did a glass of kool-aid get here anyway?" Raz said after opening a drawer.

Neko-Soma and Joey both shrugged.

"AHA!" Faith jumped up, she was holding a small vial with a blue-ish liquid in it. Shay walked over, "You think this is it?"

Raz and Ash walked over, examining the vial. Ashton reached his hand out to grab it, but got burnt. He yelped and pulled his hand back, "Yea, that's holy blood all right." Raz said casually.

Everyone sweat dropped. 

Shay carefully took the vial from Faith and up-corked it. "Well," she said, "Here it goes…"

"Oh come on, its not like its doing much!" Scarlet rolled her eyes, "You're just taking a drink."

Shay gave Scarlet a look and drank the blood. She dropped the vial after it was all gone and closed her eyes. 

"…Well?" Faith said. 

"It tastes like…milk and honey…o.O;"

Everyone sweat dropped. Raziel did an anime fall.

"What?!" Shay said, "It does!"

Faith laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck. Raz sighed.

"Okay, now lets get the hell out of the castle."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone was outside the castle. Ishtar and Scarlet had gone into the millennium rod…

Nobody wanted to know why.

Neko-Soma groaned, "Great, now there stuck inside of MY item doing Lord knows what and we have to walked all that way again!"

Suddenly Neko-Soma was picked up again by Ashton and placed on his shoulder. Neko-Soma laughed with Ashton. He spun around and right into Elleaner. She growled. Ashton gulped, "Um…heh ^^;"

Suddenly, Elleaner laughed and hit Ashton playfully on his other shoulder. Ashton gave out a sigh of relief and started walking, followed by the rest of the group. But Shay and Raz stayed behind.

Raz was leaning against the wall. Shay sighed and turned around, "I really can't thank you enough for everything, Raziel."

Raziel shrugged, "I told you, it's not a problem." He pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to her, "Besides, what are friends for?"

Shay smiled and looked at the ground. There was a few seconds of silence. 

Raz looked at the rose bush then back at the girl. _Hmm…_

"Here."

Shay blinked and looked up. Raziel was holding a white rose in front of her. Shay blinked again and looked up at Raziel. A small smile formed on her lips. 

Shay walked off and around behind Raz. The demon blinked and turned around. 

The young girl was kneeling down by the rosebush. She straitened up and turned around, a red rose in her hand. "Here," She walked back over to the devil and exchanged the red rose for the white one. Raziel laughed lightly.

Shay smiled and looked up at him, "Raziel…"

"Hm?"

The teen wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away, blushing and looked at the ground. "Not much, but…"

Raziel kissing her passionately on the lips silenced her. (AN: hahaha, you think you're getting some description? WRONG! ¬_¬ lol)

After a moment he broke the kiss. Shay looked up at him, an anime blush (AN: ANIME ^o^ lol) painted across the bridge of her nose.

Raziel smirked, "Just returning the kiss."

The girl laughed and shook her head.

There was another moment of silence.

"Raz…"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"…I love you too."

_____~-~-~`*`~-~-~_____ 

Me: DAAAAAAAAAAAMN that was a LONG CHAPTER! ^_^ lol. Well, That's all folks!! I hope you enjoyed this story ^_^ lol, I loved writing it!

Faith: Raz got the last word this time ;_;

Me: um…yes….yes he did, lol. Well, READ AND REVIEW!! TELL E WHAT YOU THINK!!!!! ^_____^ I MIGHT just do an epilogue! (lol, more like me and my friend Marly are working on it XD lol) so…R&R!!

I also have special thanks too…

****

Faith - he he, thanks for introducing me to Raziel buddy ^_^ lol, without you I would have never written this ficcie. I look forward to our usual IM! ^_^ 

****

Elle - Hey bud! ^_~ WUZ UP????? Lol. Well thanks for giving me such encouraging reviews and writing all those ficcies with me. Heh, in short, thanks for being my friend, I know I don't deserve to have a friend like you

****

Tidus/Neko-Soma/Marly/PERSON! Lol- Listen bud, thanks for letting me blab all my ideas to ya before I'd explode! Lol. And also, thank you so much for actually telling me what I do badly in my stories so I can change them ^_^ It really helps me a lot! ^^

****

Neko-Chan- heh, hiya Neko ^_^ I'm glad you like my story! Lol…well, LIKED, lol. Thanks for all the encouraging words you gave me, ok? And thanks for being my friend ^_^

****

Dark Elf - …o.o? helloooooooo? WHERE ARE YOU?? Lol, jk ^_^ Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like my story!! ^o^ lol. Oh, and about the body…*looks at the closet* o.O;

****

Kotori - I still think I'm spelling your name wrong!! _ AHHHHH! Lol. Well I'm so happy that you like my story and I'm so glad that I'm one of your favorite authoresses ^__^ I'd love to be your friend, but…you never returned my email =S

****

Raziel Toope - Hiya Raziel-berry (HA! =P lol) Listen dude…thanks. Thank you for letting me do this story (and adding you in it, lol) and thank you for being my friend. I know that I don't deserve to be your friend and I annoy you…A LOT…but…yea. Lol. I love doing the fics that we write! I really do! ^_^ lol. (btw, you remember the ficcie with the prophecy? Or whatever…We REALLY need to talk about that!! ^_^ *coughcoughsequelcoughcough*) lol

Well…I have a lot more thanks to give out, so…to everyone…

*ahem* ………

THANK YOU _SO_ MUCH!!

^______________^

Now…for the credits, lol ^^;

Songs used in this story were:

In the End by Linkin Park

Last Resort by Papa Roach

Swaying against the Moon/NightWalker Theme

Purple Hills by Eminem

Stan by Eminem

Characters:

Ryou Bakura

Akifa/Yami Bakura

Yami Yugi

Yugi Motou

Joey Wheeler

Tristen…Whats his last name again? -.-'

Neko-Soma/Tidus Tevasious (I…think that's her last name…-.-')

Malik Ishtar

Marik Ishtar

Scarlet…does she have a last name? -.-''

Secret

Faith Kaiba

Seto Kaiba

Ashton Leonheart / Anchors (Not to sure…)

Raziel Leonheart

Elle Leonheart

Elleaner …I'm not even gonna TRY to spell her last name o.o'

Shay Strife

Saiagami Nokashi Raha …whats the rest of that? =S (lol)

Disclaimer-

I do not own YuGiOh! and I am thinking of making my own series…hmm…lol. I also do not own Linkin Park or Papa Roach or Eminem…or Nelly or any body that I used for a muse in this fic…hey that rhymed! ^o^

Raz: -_-' Come on Shay lets go

Me: Oh Yea! And if you guys have a problem with me putting myself in a story…DEAL WITH IT!!!! (lol ^_^;;)

Thanks ^_~

__

~*~Shay-Chan~*~™

Raz: …you did a trademark on your name?

Me: YES! _

Raz: …why?

Me: Cause I was bored ¬_¬

Raz: -_-'

Ashton: Read and Review…and she'll write one HELL OF A SEQUEL!!

Me: YEA! ^_^  
  
Raz: …Have you been in the sugar again?

Ashton: …maybe

Faith: *sweat drops*

Me: well…bye bye guys!!

Faith: Aloha! Ja Matta Ne!

Neko-Soma: c ya! ^_~

Seto/Yami: Farewell! *glare at each other and get in a fight again*

Elleaner: bye…

Elle: *sweat drops* Ja Ne ^^;;

Yugi: Bye bye! ^^

Ryou: Goodbye! 

Bakura: Good riddance ¬_¬

Ryou: *sweat drops*

Ishtar: *cleaning nails with dagger*

Malik: Ankh Wedja Seneb!

Raz: Later

Ashton: ttyl

Raz: you stole that from me!

Ashton: you stole my later!

Raz: …that's beside the point

Me: *sweat drops* We're gonna leave now ^^;; heh heh…

READ AND REVIEW!!!


End file.
